


SEEK And Find

by JessicaX



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Autograph Line, Beach House, Beaches, Comic Book Geek, Coming Out, Concerts, Couch Cuddles, Day At The Beach, Diners, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, Family Dinners, Fangirls, Gift Giving, Girl Band, Groping, Hot Tub, Ibiza, Idols, Massage, Meeting the Parents, Partial Nudity, Piano, Pop star, Selfies, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunscreen, Twitter, Waffles, formal wear, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 82,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/pseuds/JessicaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[EF] Anna Mayberry finally gets the chance to see her favourite pop singers, the internationally-acclaimed SEEK, in person! Especially her idol, Elsa - whom she worships beyond platonically. However, attempting to get an autograph after the show leads to a shift in Anna's life that she could not have predicted, even in her Wildest Dreams. [non-icest Elsanna, modern AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: All characters © Disnee. Settings, plot and storyline © me. All rights reserved.
> 
> [[fruipit said to elsannafervor: Elsa in a pop girl band (think S.H.E.). Like, that's it. I just want to see Elsa dancing like that. Maybe Anna's in the crowd gawking at her and wishing she could dance and sing because she's just a poor little lesbian (the only lesbian) in her high school. And Elsa's the same age as her but she's /rich and /famous and could have anyone she wanted.]]
> 
> Well, I realy doubt she'd be the ONLY lesbian; maybe the only one who's out, haha. Anyway, let's see what happens when I start typing... ALSO, let me know if you like this one and I might do a follow-up!
> 
> [AO3 note: the chapters are short because they originated from short Tumblr posts, I didn't intend for it to turn into a full-blown fic!]

Sweat rolled down Anna Mayberry's back as she stood, elbow-to-elbow with a hundred strong other teenage girls. The pulsing sounds of radio hits filled her ears as she tried not to care too much about how close they were, both for good and bad reasons. Being the only lesbian in a crowd of straight girls was difficult enough without that crowd literally pressing up against her on all sides.

Of course, she knew that was statistically impossible; at least a few other queer ladies had to be there. They HAD to, even if she always felt like the only one, no matter where she was. But chances were there were only a tiny handful among the crowd of dude-loving chicks.

Which meant all the random breasts she felt pushing into her bare arms were hetero-breasts, and she had no right to feel the tiny flutters in her stomach she did.

"Why did I think coming here was a good idea?" she muttered.

"Because you wanted to see them," Kristoff reminded her from directly behind her. "And so did I, and we pooled the money we were GOING to spend on Spring Break to do this instead. What's your problem?"

Anna turned to glare up at his square jawline. "My problem is, we're both gay and that's great! But YOU'RE not the gay one rubbing up against a bunch of people from the gender you ARE attracted to!"

"Ohhhhh," he drawled out with a smirk. "Is that the problem? Doesn't sound like much of one to me... you feeling thirsty, Mayberry?"

"NO!" she burst out, freckled cheeks flushing slightly more than they already were. "God! I mean, I'd be lying if I said they didn't feel nice, but I'm not a perv! Just... I didn't think about this part when we bought the tickets, that's all!"

The tall boy nodded, running a hand through his sandy hair as he scanned the crowd. "Me, either. I haven't been to a concert since The Wiggles." Then he looked down at her again. "You gonna be okay here? You're not claustrophobic, but if-"

"I'm fine. Way fine. Just... wish some of these bitches would back up."

Kristoff opened his mouth to speak again, but just then the lights went out completely. This was it. Anna whirled, eyes shining as she pointed them at the stage expectantly, as bass tones began to roll over her, stabbing into her stomach and making her palms tingle, the backs of the knees hidden under her skinny jeans turn to jelly. This was it. This was IT!

"Oh my God," she breathed as the lights began to flash. "Oh my God oh MY God oh my GOD!"

One minute, nothing was on stage other than the equipment that had been set up beforehand. Then there was another flash, and a glittering, translucent blue throne sat in the center, the back to the audience. Even as they looked on, a long, slender leg wearing a blue high heel emerged from the side, hanging so casually on display.

"Don't let them in... Don't let them see..."

Anna's heart sped up for about a thousand different reasons, hammering waves of pulses into her throat. She had been dreaming of this day for two years, ever since she first saw her performing on some Youtube video, before the first album was even out. Hours had been spent stalking her Twitter, Facebook page, Insta, Snapchat. Not that she used any of them very frequently. The most intriguing thing about her idol was that she was a near-mystery; nobody seemed to find anything out about her, ever. Not even TMZ.

The other leg joined the first, crossing at the ankles. "Be the good girl you always have to be..."

"SHIT," she growled back at Kristoff, grasping his forearm. "Help me!"

"Help you what?!" he asked with a laugh that she could barely hear over the thrum of bass, the rush of blood in her ears.

"Conceal, don't feel... put on a show..." An arm appeared above the legs, and another showed up to pull on a shimmering white opera glove, covered as it was with sequins. "Make one wrong move, and everyone will know..."

Then the beats started in earnest, the piano notes that laced between them. Anna blinked in shock when glitter started to rain down from the ceiling, tearing her eyes away from the throne just long enough to register it.

"How can she be real?" she breathed.

At last, the throne spun around, showing a blonde woman stretched out over the armrests, her back arched elegantly as her head finally fell back far enough that it would have been visible from either side, long, blonde ringlets just barely above the floor. Her dress was as elegant as the rest of her, the slit up the side stopping just in time to keep anything too decadent from showing.

"Well you won't know," she purred into the microphone hovering just an inch away from her ruby red lips. A microphone Anna would have sold her soul to become. Her deep blue eyes panned across the crowd, bare shoulders rising up close to her cheeks. Somehow, she was powerful, coquettish, and fragile, all in the same moment. It shouldn't have been possible.

But that was Elsa in a nutshell: completely impossible.

The next second, the rest of SEEK came out onto the stage. Of course, Anna knew far more about Kida, Esm , and Snow, because their lives were such open books; she could have recited their birthdays and favourite foods from memory. But despite their clearly incredible talents, beauty, and likely wonderful personalities... they were just so easily eclipsed by Elsa.

Well, to Anna, anyway. She knew people from the blogs and forums that were Kida fangirls because of her tattoos, or thought Snow was cutest because she was the youngest and most conservative - even if Anna didn't really understand that line of thought herself. There was nothing wrong with picking one of the four as a favourite, and she liked the other three stars quite a bit, as well.

But Elsa was... ELSA.

The three of them joined in to sing "Let me goooooo" in long, slow harmony while Elsa finally extracted herself from the throne. The phrase "legs for days" went through Anna's mind as she stared openly, the other girls around her hopping up and down and cheering much more wildly; she was too distracted to find her voice. Or her arms.

"They tell me I am just an outcast," Esm sang, strutting across the stage and smirking at the frenzied crowd. But Anna barely heard her. She was watching Elsa's hips, the power pose she struck along with Snow and Kida. Thinking that Elsa looked...

Tired? That didn't seem right. She had been full of energy, oozing magnetism seconds before. But around the time Esm walked in front of her, she noticed the blonde diva's eyes shut for a moment, saw her inhale and exhale. When they opened again, she looked just as she had before.

And then the dancing began. Arms swept from one side to the other, heels clacked and hair flipped. Hips, always hips, all those hips. Anna's own body shifted in time, back and forth very slightly, but nothing like that; she sucked at dancing. She even boycotted every homecoming since the first one she went to because she didn't want to look like an idiot on the dance floor again. Once was too much! Leaving it to the professionals sounded like the best plan.

Around the point in the song where the drop hit, and the lights really started going crazy, Snow was standing atop Esm and Kida's hands, singing her sweet little heart out, and Anna knew Elsa was preparing for something big because she wasn't visible. An instant later, she crawled underneath Snow, slinking closer and closer to the front of the stage.

"I'm never going back," she rumbled in a deep, sultry tone. Then... Anna could swear they locked eyes as she sang, "The past is in the past."

Once Elsa was up and returning to stand in formation with the others, Anna squealed up at Kristoff, "DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

"See what?!" he shouted to be heard over the music.

"She looked at me! She looked RIGHT at me, oh my GOD I can't believe this!"

His chuckling could be more felt than heard, close as he was standing. "Sure, yeah! Why not?"

But she didn't care if he believed her. Turning back to the show, she threw both arms in the air and cheered herself hoarse. It was going to be a night to remember.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was outfitted for battle. Clad in her sturdy jeans and Vans, wearing the shirt of her people - the SEEKers - and carrying the limited edition vinyl of their first album like a shield, she waded through the throng of fans, fighting for a spot near the door behind the large venue where it had been rumoured the four famous women would be emerging, despite the low white metal fence that kept her back from the path they would walk.

"You want me to keep the car warm for you?!" Kristoff was shouting from several feet behind her.

"YES!" she shouted back - wincing when she saw a girl right next to her cover her ear. "Sorry!" she told her, then to Kristoff again, "I'LL WAIT FOR AN HOUR AND IF THEY DON'T COME OUT BY THEN WE'LL GO HOME!"

"OKAY!" he shouted back, hands cupped around his mouth as more and more people divided them from each other. "Just... don't get trampled!"

Turning back around, she muttered, "Who gets trampled?" under her breath.

Minutes drifted by. After ten or more, she started chattering with some girl named Rapunzel, who was all about Esmé and her dark, smouldering looks. She claimed she was straight, but the way she talked about her favourite diva made Anna more than a little suspicious... then again, Kristoff was always accusing her of needing her "gaydar" recalibrated.

"So you're all about Elsa," Rapunzel finally gushed, once she had finished gushing about Esmé. "Totally get that; I mean, she's my second-fave, her voice is amazing! Ohh, can you imagine what it would be like to sing that way?"

"No, I can't," Anna laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped in all the struggle. "But it doesn't stop me from rocking out with my hairbrush in front of a mirror."

"Same! God, I'd give my left tit to be one of them!"

"I'd give my left tit to be THEIR left tit!" Then Anna blinked. "Well... then I'd be all tit, I guess. Huh."

Giggling, Rapunzel tried to crane her neck to better see the door. "That'd be incredible, right up against all those custom-designed dresses, going to all those parties. Good enough for me!"

"Ohh, but if only I could spend five minutes with Elsa. She could just spit on me and walk away and I'd be set."

"That's gross," Rapunzel snorted. "But... well, yeah. Spit on me, step on me, breathe the same air as me..."

"Slap me, kick me, throw me off a cliff..." She caught Rapunzel nodding, and whispered, "We're pretty ridiculous."

"God, yeah. My boyfriend keeps telling me to 'grow up,' to quit devoting so much of my life to this one thing, but he doesn't get it! He doesn't have any heroes that he looks up to this much!"

Anna pursed her lips, trying her best not to say something. She failed. "Boyfriend, huh? He's probably jealous that you like Esmé better."

"Oh, I do not, don't be dumb!" Her smile was wicked. "I like them about the same, just in different ways."

"Right, right. So if Esmé came out here and grabbed your hand and said, 'Come with me, I need you right now,' you'd still choose your boyfriend over her?"

Finally, Rapunzel blinked in realisation of what they were talking about. Ten minutes later than she should have, but still earlier than Anna thought she might. "W-what? No, I... come on, I don't like her THAT way."

"You don't?"

"No! Why, do you like Elsa that way?"

Anna sighed wistfully. "Doesn't matter if I do or not; she has no idea I exist. Probably better off that way."

The conversation stalled out, Rapunzel turning away from her and trying to look interested in the rest of the crowd. So Anna had pinged her properly; totally a closet case. Locked herself in there with every passing homophobic thought.

But that all changed fifteen minutes later, when the door slammed open and a security official came out. As she hadn't bothered to try talking to anyone else before that moment, the long-haired bottle-blonde grabbed for Anna's hand and hissed, "It's happening!"

"Shit," was all Anna had to say, until another guard came out. "SHIT, it is - no way would they bother with this many guards if they weren't coming!"

"I can't believe it!" When their eyes met, Rapunzel twitched in mild uncertainty, then said in an awkward rush, "Um, I h-hope Elsa notices you!"

"Yeah! You too, with Esmé - I mean, you know, the platonic way!"

"Yeah! Of course!" Then they released, turning the focus of their entire beings on that door.

Which opened again. And this time, out stepped Snow. Her outfit was very glamorous, but far less ornate than the one she had worn onstage; a simple blue jacket over a yellow dress, to brace against the light chill. Another two guards came out behind her, along with a trim man in a jet black suit with gel in his blonde hair.

"Alright, everyone, listen up! The girls only have time for one autograph per person, OR one selfie - not both!" There was an eruption of cheers, one that made Anna feel deaf, but the man motioned for silence. "If anyone tries to jump the fence or touch the girls, it's all over and you WILL be held responsible for your actions! Keep it civil!"

"Touch them," Anna managed to mutter, and she felt Rapunzel's elbow in her side.

Further down the line, she could see Snow had already signed a couple of autographs while the man was talking, hugged a fan, taken a selfie. One of them wanted the butt of her white skirt signed, and Snow laughed and obliged. Anna glanced down at her own modest behind and wondered if it would be worth it to do that with Elsa instead of the vinyl... but the thought of having Kristoff fetch it from the car only to discard the whole gameplan didn't seem right. No, she would get the album signed and have it forever.

"Hi!" Snow chirruped at her when she finally arrived. Further down, Kida had started signing people's things already. "Did you like the show?"

"OH GOD!" Anna burst out, then cleared her throat. "I m-mean, we... you were... I-"

Her smile was sweet as apple pie while her black marker flew over the top of her own head. "It's okay, it's okay! Thanks for coming!"

While she was signing Rapunzel's merchandise, Anna nearly let her legs buckle and fell to the ground. She had Snow White's signature. On her album. This was the stuff dreams were made of! Even though that hadn't been her idol and crush, the experience of having that happen alone would have been enough to carry her through the next several years. She knew it was.

Then Kida arrived, her cool bleached hair waving in the light breeze. "What's your name?" she asked when Anna handed the album over.

"Who, me?!"

"I'll write that if you don't change it quick."

"OH! Shit, um- NO! My name isn't 'shit!' It's Anna!"

"With an 'h' or no 'h'?"

"No 'h'." Where would there be an 'h' in Anna? Either way, she watched as Kida wrote "Thanks, Anna!" and then signed her name, eyes wide at seeing such an impossible thing come to life. "Oh wow..."

She hadn't truly recovered from that when Esmé happened along, and she felt Rapunzel vibrating - in a very literal sense - next to her. For her sake, she tried to play it a lot cooler with this singer, hoping the calm would spread and she could speak properly.

"Thanks for coming out," Esmé was saying while she scribbled her name in the corner of Anna's vinyl. "I dig the old church, love it when they turn old churches into venues."

"Thank you!" she told her. Then she was signing Rapunzel's, and she decided to be a little forward. "Oh, um... her name's Rapunzel, and she's a huge fan of yours."

"Really?" They could both tell Rapunzel was freezing up completely. Smiling briefy at Anna, she wrote "Rapunzel, you rock!" above the signature she had already added to the girl's CD booket. "Come here, honey."

And Rapunzel went white as a sheet as her idol drew her in for a very brief hug. She couldn't even do anything more than raise a hand as if she WERE going to pat her on the back; actually doing so was beyond her limits.

"Be good, now, okay?" Esmé laughed as she moved off.

"Whoa," Rapunzel finally breathed, about thirty seconds afterward.

"That was so cool!" Anna agreed, grinning at her. "I can't believe we're meeting them, I-"

"You... are my best friend," Rapunzel sobbed, tears running down her face. "Y-you talked for me, wh-when I couldn't even talk, and you- and then she put my name on- and HUGGING!"

Anna was grinning from ear to ear. "Just trying to help." But that didn't stop Rapunzel from pouncing on her, sobbing into her shoulder. Anna knew it was more just to release all of her boiling emotions in some way, that she was truly happy, but she patted her on the back with a steady "Shhhhh", anyway.

However, when they turned back toward the door expectantly, they noticed the murmur of concern. Where was the second "E"? Where was Elsa?

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	3. Chapter 3

The wondering came to a halt another ten minutes after that. Which, brief as that may have been in the overall scheme of life, was a long time when waiting in a line of sweaty fans, all anxious and worried about the fate of one of their favourite stars.

"Elsa will be coming out now," the same suited-up man announced. "Please don't ask her any questions or ask for selfies, she's very exhausted from the touring schedule, but she still wants to meet and give autographs. Respect her and you will be respected!"

"Damn right, respect her," Anna breathed, eyes wide. So it was going to happen, after all! By that point, she had begun to worry she would go home with everyone's autograph except her crush, her idol... which still would have been incredible, but she couldn't help but feel a little sad at the prospect.

Even though the idea of Elsa being "exhausted" worried her. Personally, she'd rather have her just get on the bus and take a nap if she was that tired, but if she was already going to be signing autographs, she might as well stay and get one.

The minute the door creaked open, Rapunzel gripped her forearm and whispered, "Are you excited?!"

"Do you have to ask?!"

There she was, wearing the exact same outfit as before. That was a marked difference; all the other divas had changed out of their stage costumes and into more comfortable clothing, but Elsa was still rocking her ice-blue dress and heels, hair and make-up even fresher than during their second encore - which was an a capella Taylor Swift medley. She did have a cardigan over her shoulders and Jackie O. sunglasses on, but otherwise looked like she just walked out on stage for the second time that night.

The minutes seemed to drag by, but Anna passed the time by watching Elsa work the crowd. Except she wasn't; not like the other three had been. It wasn't that she was being rude or cold, exactly, but more that she simply was being more efficient, like Kida, coupled with rushed for time. The "exhaustion", maybe?

"Thank you," Elsa was saying to the tall girl next to her. Then she turned to Anna and said a simple, "Hi."

"Hi, me? O-oh, um..." Then she handed over the vinyl, not sure what else to say. She didn't want to start babbling and say the wrong thing, not like she had to Snow! That would be a living nightmare!

Elsa took it, smiled at her, and raised her Sharpie. Then she paused, taking a deep, slow breath in through her nose, and releasing it as she began to sign. It wasn't very long, but something about it made Anna's heart tinge.

"Erhm..." As she took back the record, she forced herself to ask, "Are you okay, Elsa?"

The pop star froze, sunglasses pointed directly at Anna. For a long moment, she worried that she had gone a step too far, that she was going to be removed forcibly from the premises. She could see Rapunzel flinching away from her and waiting for impact.

"Yeah," Elsa eventually responded with a small smile. "I'm fine. Thank you." Then she reached for Rapunzel's CD.

It was all over so fast. Rapunzel was grabbing her shoulder and shaking her, other fans were drifting away. There was no reason for her to linger, but all she could do was stare after Elsa's back, watch how stiffly she moved.

Eventually, she heard, "Come on, let's go," from Rapunzel very distantly, but she couldn't budge. She had to keep watching until Elsa climbed onto her bus. From the door, she turned around to wave... and again hesitated when she saw Anna looking at her, one of the half-dozen fans who were still there. Her wave started up again and she smiled, then turned and vanished from her life.

"Good," Rapunzel half-laughed. "Now we can get out of here! What a freaking night!"

Anna allowed herself to be steered away, but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. "Elsa looked so tired..."

"Well, they said she was exhausted, right? Comes with the territory."

"No, I mean... she looked like she was about to drop. She shouldn't have come out for autographs."

The blonde's eyebrows knitted as she turned to look at Anna while they walked to the parking lot. "What? Of course she should have - we got to meet her, we got her to sign our stuff! What do you mean, we shouldn't have? That was the best!"

"No. If she's that tired, I'd rather she be okay than get my little moment with her."

"Oh..." Rapunzel shifted guiltily, glancing down at the CD in her other hand, which had the booklet neatly tucked away behind the plastic once again. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Still, it was her choice, wasn't it? If she was gonna sign all those copies of the album, we might as well get two of those signatures."

Anna chewed her bottom lip for a second, wrestling with her own conscience. "Right, that's what I was thinking, too. Until she was in front of me. I dunno, I'm just dumb... sorry."

"Nah, don't apologise. It's kinda sweet that you're protective of her, even though Elsa needs no protection." Then she sighed, noticing Anna was turning left. "My car's the other way, but I'm super glad I was next to you in line. Text me, okay?"

"Yeah, I got your number, I will." But she was still moving on autopilot, talking numbly. She knew she waved before moivng off toward Kristoff's car.

"So?" he asked, rousing himself from the catnap he had apparently taken while she was gone. "Did you score all four?"

Buckling herself in, Anna set the vinyl down gently in the backseat, then turned back to the front before answering. "I did."

His blonde eyebrows knitted, much like Rapunzel's had. Seemed she was doing that to people a lot lately. "Then... why don't you seem more excited?"

"I... don't know." She told him about how dazed Elsa seemed, how frail. All the while, she tried her best not to get too emotional about it - which didn't make any sense in the first place. Though she definitely thought Elsa was a fabulous woman, a star who had earned her stardom, they were complete strangers to each other. Getting that worked up over her felt silly, even if she couldn't help it.

By the time she was done, he had already started the car and pulled onto the road. Her house was actually less than five minutes from the concert venue; it was Kristoff's that was another ten away from that.

"Damn," he breathed as they waited at a red light. "You got it bad, honey."

"I know," she groaned. "But this is more than that, I swear. She really did look... not okay. But it's none of my business, so why did I bother saying something?"

"Because your heart is too huge, Mayberry. Can't help that."

Another groan. "I know, I know. Just take me home and I'll lay around in bed, having dumb gay feelings until I fall asleep."

"Sounds like a plan," he chuckled softly. "But hey - we made it, right? Great show, and you got to meet Elsa!"

"Yeah," she sighed, a slight smile daunting her gloom. "No matter what... that was still really cool."

~ o ~

The next morning was Saturday. Though Anna was tempted to sleep in, given that she didn't fall asleep until after 3am in the first place, she still forced herself out of bed. There was work to do.

Specifically, work on her project. This was the last project she had for art class, and she wanted to do it justice. If she did, she'd have something in her portfolio forever; a jumpstart for life in college, and life after college. If she even went... but her parents were pretty adamant about her getting a BA, even if she didn't do much with the degree afterward.

By the time Anna got to Tim Horton's, she felt like death, but she still had her backpack with her, still felt like she could get some work done there. For some reason, having people around watching what she did helped pressure her into working faster, not slacking off. It was silly, since they obviously didn't know her from Eve, but when she worked alone in her room, she tended to slack off twice as often. Whatever worked, worked.

However, she also had to pee, and the caffeine line was pretty long at that hour. Sighing, she went into the washroom.

The stalls were all empty except for one, and even that one was freeing up as she walked past it. But she didn't walk past. She stopped, gaping at who had emerged.

_"Elsa?!"_

~ _To Be Continued_ ~


	4. Chapter 4

The scene was like something out of a surrealist painting to Anna. There they were, in the simple surroundings of white tile and tannish metal stall walls, with the sound of the still-running toilet filling the air. Anna Mayberry, the literal nobody, and pop sensation Elsa, wearing a grey hoodie and yoga pants. Her black suede snapback was probably more expensive than Anna's entire wardrobe. She could see her own shocked expression reflected in the opaque sunglasses, and had a hard time blaming herself for wearing it.

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't. She was still asleep, and just having a very long, very vivid dream.

"S-sorry, you must have me confused with someone else," her idol said to her, turning away quickly toward the sink.

"No, I- I'm sorry, you don't want me bothering you," Anna followed up hastily, backing away as she began to wash her hands. "It... I'm sorry."

Elsa didn't respond. She did, however, grip the edge of the sink for a few seconds, not moving. Anna watched, body turned halfway toward the stalls but refusing to budge further. It felt like a private moment... but she couldn't shake her feeling from the night before. That intense worry that came from nowhere, but seemed too important to brush off.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anna asked when it had been almost a minute.

"I'm fine."

"Really, I could call somebody for you if-"

"I'm FINE. Why does everyone keep asking me if..." Then she looked into the mirror again, at Anna's reflection. Stared at her until her freckles grew darker. "Wait... you're the fan from last night."

"What?! Oh... I mean, yeah, I was there. Great show! You were so on point, it was perfect, I..." But she didn't want to lose focus. "Anyway, yeah. If you say you're fine, then... you're fine."

Another long pause stretched on, even after the faucet had automatically shut itself off. They were both gazing at each other, seemingly waiting for the other person to react. Then Elsa seemed to startle from a trance, snatching at the paper towels.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't more personable afterward."

"You were great! I mean, the guy told us you were exhausted, I get it. Huge, long tour, so many shows! Who wouldn't be? I know I would be - not that I'd ever have that kind of thing happen to me. I can sing okay, but not like you, and I sure as HELL can't dance. Not even in a 'lame white girl dancing' kinda way! S-so being on stage like that, never gonna happen, I'll leave that up to you and your perfect legs."

The minute the last few words were out of her mouth, Anna could feel her throat closing up, straining to catch them and keep them from emerging... just seconds too late. Her pulse was speeding up, sweat breaking out at her temples, cheeks darkening further. This was stupid. SHE was stupid, and she should never have said anything to her at all. Shouldn't even have gone to the concert. Why did she think she could handle meeting her big celebrity crush? Why couldn't she THINK?!

But Elsa was laughing. It was a gentle, bemused laugh, though still vaguely uncomfortable. "Perfect legs? I appreciate that, but I don't see them that way."

"Are you kidding?" This time, she was able to get a handle on her tongue before she said something so gay it couldn't be unsaid. "Th-they're killer! Legs of the year, right there!"

"They're in yoga pants. You can't possibly tell-"

"Oh, my memory's pretty good," she cut her off, then slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shit, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm sorry!"

Elsa snorted, throwing the paper towel away. "Don't worry so much. I'm just a person, and you're not the first to get so... flustered because I'm in SEEK." When Anna never responded, she eventually cleared her throat. "Did you come in here to do something?"

"What?" Then Anna winced, looking around self-consciously. "Oh, y-yeah, I did, I have to pee. Wait, you didn't need to know that! I didn't need to be specific, God!"

"It's fine," Elsa laughed, a hand raising to cover her mouth as she did so. Internally, Anna was squealing. "We all pee, I'm fairly sure. It was nice seeing you again."

"Thanks! Me too! I m-mean, you! Too!" Laughing nervously, she backed into the furthest stall away from Elsa and slid the lock closed.

'Great,' she thought at herself as she sank down on the plastic seat, head in her hands while she listened to the door open and close. 'I just made a complete assbutt of myself in front of the LAST person who I wanted to do that in front of! Why am I such a trainwreck?!'

For some reason, her nerves seemed to make the trip into the stall take much less time than usual. Soon after, she was flushing and exiting...

And Elsa was leaning against the wall, pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. She didn't quite look to be in mortal agony, but more of the same tiredness from the night before. Her breath was shallow, and her lips were parted very slightly. Anna tried to leave her be, but the sound of the sink running again seemed to startle Elsa out of whatever meditative state she had entered.

"Huh? Oh, you're still here."

"Me?" Anna asked. "Why are YOU still here?"

"Just... no reason." She stood and began to turn toward the door.

"No, wait." Impulsively, Anna reached out and grasped her forearm. The way Elsa tensed all over made her instantly regret it, and she pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that - I'm sorry."

"It's... okay," Elsa forced herself to say, though clearly she was on edge now. "Thank you for apologising."

"But you can't go yet. You're not okay."

"Excuse me?"

"Something's wrong. You act like you can barely move. I'm..." Her words were catching up to her, and she could hear how presumptuous they were, knew she was making another big mistake. "I can't let you go until I know you're going to make it all the way to your car or whatever without falling over."

Even behind the sunglasses, she could tell Elsa's expression had grown colder. "I'm fine. Listen, whoever you are - I appreciate your concern, but this is my business. Please do not stop me again."

"Okay. You're right, I... God, I'm really an idiot." Her eyes pricked with tears. She had made Elsa mad. She had made ELSA, the only person who mattered more than her family to her, whom she had never thought she would even speak to, mad. The wet handprint was still visible on Elsa's hoodie sleeve. This was the worst day of her life, and she wanted it to be over even though it had barely begun.

"You're worried. That's fine. But I can take care of..." Another deep breath, slower yet. "Of myself."

"Can you?"

"YES."

Anna's voice got so quiet she could barely hear it herself, heart pounding in her throat, the world pulsing and staring down at her from all angles, invisible eyes stabbing into her. "I just d-don't want anything bad to happen..."

"Nothing will. Goodbye."

But Elsa didn't leave. She turned to the door, put her hand on it, and took another of those bracing breaths. Anna needed to shut up; she NEEDED to.

She couldn't. Her parents had beaten into her that if you see someone needing help, you help them, even if they hate you for it. Period, no exceptions.

"Do you... need me to get you some medication?"

"Medication? No, I'm not on any." Elsa pulled at the door, but it only creaked open a few inches before Anna spoke again.

"What did you have for breakfast?"

This time, Elsa did turn back to glare at her again, her patience running out. "That's none of your business. I'm not giving you some story for your blog about what I ate for breakfast."

"You didn't have anything."

"What?!"

"Maybe I'm wrong!" Anna squeaked, pale as a sheet, legs so weak and head spinning so much that she knew she couldn't persist much more, no matter how strong her convictions. "J-just tell me you had something good, y-you don't even have to tell me wh-what it is, but tell me it was good, and... and I'll leave you alone forever. For the rest of my life, I won't even come to another concert, I'll just buy tickets and stay home."

Something about her random offer to buy tickets and stay home, which made no sense, seemed to prompt Elsa to stop and look at her. She didn't say anything, she merely watched Anna stand there for a moment, looked down slightly, then turned back to the door, pulling it open to leave.

"Say it," Anna said in a much quieter voice as they walked back into the main lobby of the restaurant. "Just say you had enough. I'll go, I promise."

"Stop," Elsa whispered, eyes wild as she looked around, heading for the front door now.

"I can't. I w-want to, and maybe I should, but I can't." People were beginning to stare, so she pushed the door open for Elsa to exit, and she did.

"Didn't you come in to order some coffee?" Elsa asked, hoping to get rid of her that way. But Anna was keeping pace. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because if I let you go off when you can barely stand, I'll be the shittiest fan who ever existed!"

Finally, Elsa whirled to glare at her, having just taken out her phone; presumably to call a cab, or perhaps her personal driver. "I'm f..." She swooned where she stood, and Anna automatically caught her arm and hand before she could think about what she was doing - or who she was doing it for. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. How much time do you have?"

"What? Oh... I don't... we should be on the road in thirty minutes."

"That's long enough. Come with me." When Elsa resisted, just enough to make it known but not truly enough to fight against Anna pulling her, she did stop. "Please?"

"Where are you taking me? I... listen, don't make me call the police!"

"There are plenty of police where we're going, if you'll just come. I promise, you can take my picture and message it to someone, whatever you want. But I promise before God and everybody I'm just trying to help."

The blonde stared at her for a few seconds. Anna was beginning to worry that she had somehow fallen asleep while standing up when she finally sighed, her shoulders drooping. "Fine. But I will take your picture, and I will send it to my agent. He's going to have you crucified upside-down if your intentions... are different than I believe they are."

"And how do you believe they are?" she asked automatically.

"I think you're trying to help me, no matter how bad I am at accepting it," Elsa muttered, almost to herself rather than to Anna. Then, louder, she said, "Lead the way."

Her smile both embarrassed and fierce at the same time, Anna Mayberry found herself leading the one and only Elsa over to her battered old Volvo. This was going to be an incredible story... that she could only tell Kristoff; no one else would believe her, anyway.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fruipit said to elsannafervor: my god elsa you are really bad at accepting help. like, seriously. i wonder what's wrong with her? She hasn't eaten, and in all likelihood, she hasn't told any of her bandmates what's up. Isn't she friends with these people? I'm curious about the (potential? upcoming?) romance just because there is a power imbalance between the two of them. But, I also know that you can (probably ;) ) solve it ^^;  
> -
> 
> Ohhh be careful with that phrase. "Power imbalance" implies it's concrete, like teacher/student or boss/employee. I agree that idol/superfan has a perceived imbalance, but it depends on how much credence both parties give it.
> 
> As far as being friends with the rest of SEEK... this IS Elsa. She's working with them and they are "friends", but that means different things to different people... you'll see eventually.

"This... is a diner."

Anna nodded excitedly, looking back and forth between the celebrity and the mundane insides of Gerda's Diner. There was nothing unique about it, really; just an eatery full of local peoples and retro nostalgia along the walls. As she had promised, several police officers sat at the counter, sipping coffee and eating their way through meals or desserts. The jukebox was cranking out a steady stream of hits from the fifties through to the mid-eighties; Michael Jackson was cranking out "Billie Jean" at present.

After a quick glance around, she wasted no time dragging her idol to one of the back corner booths, sitting Elsa in the bench that would face her toward the wall. When Elsa looked at her questioningly, she sat herself down and leaned in.

"If you sat where I am, people could see you easier."

"Ah." Leaning back against the wall of glass blocks that rose above the back of the bench, she sighed before adding, "Thank you for your... discretion. Even though I resent being here."

Anna frowned again. "I know. But I literally couldn't make myself do anything else." They both picked up the menus, though with Anna it was more out of habit than out of need to actually read over the inside. "So... um, you took quite a few snaps of me on the car ride over."

"I did. I wanted to make sure my manager knew who I was with, and where I was."

"Yeah, it's... yeah. The world is a pretty dark place."

Elsa glanced at her, then back down at the menu. "So, what am I eating? Since you've decided I am."

"The slinger." That got no response, so she went on, "It's french fries with chili and cheese, topped with two fried eggs."

"I am NOT eating that," Elsa told her flat out. "Not even if you really do kidnap me. Try again."

"Okay... they have killer blueberry waffles. Like, fresh-made, not just Eggos." When Elsa didn't react, she pressed her luck. "Maybe... a couple pieces of bacon?"

"Fine. I'll take that; you'll order it so I don't have to speak to the waitress, and she might not recognise me. And then I am on the road when the Uber gets here. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Anna told her with a little salute. Elsa didn't laugh.

"What can I get you girls?" the waitress asked, notepad at the ready.

"Blueberry waffles, for both of us. She'll have bacon, and I'll have a fried egg. Oh, and coffee for me. E- um, Erica?"

The random alias made Elsa twitch slightly, but she said, "Grapefruit juice, if you have it."

"Think so, honey," the woman said, jotting everything down. "Back out in a jiffy."

Once they were alone again, Anna put her own menu back in the holder by the wall. She wasn't sure what else to say; this whole thing had been her idea, and Elsa was essentially there against her will. She hated herself for doing what she was doing, but she had given the singer many opportunities to turn her down, resist her, ignore her "orders" that held no real power. Yet there she was. It had to mean that Elsa knew there was some truth to her claims, and wanted to be told not to keep hurting herself by...

Not eating. There was nothing saying Elsa was truly an anorexic; maybe she just missed a few meals, due to the gruelling schedule. For now, the most important thing was to get Elsa fed. Figuring out why she didn't eat in the first place wasn't her job.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Huh?" Her hand slipped off her face, where she had been rubbing it moments ago. "Dunno what you mean."

"Ever since you walked into that bathroom, you've been talking my ear off," Elsa accused, and Anna gulped; guilty as charged. "What changed?"

"Hey, I get that you... don't wanna be here with me. So, um, I'll just be really quiet and wait for the waffles."

"You're right. I don't want to be here with you." Seeing Anna deflate further, she looked down at her own hands folded on the tabletop. "It shouldn't take what you're doing to... to show me how bad I let things get. But honestly, I will be fine."

"Of course you will. You're Elsa, you HAVE to be!"

The blue eyes rolled up toward the ceiling. "And what does that mean? Just because I can sing doesn't mean I m different from everyone else. I can get sick, pass out from exhaustion." Smirking, she added, "Pee just like you pee."

"Well... that's not what I meant, but... yeah, it's true, I guess."

"It's a blow to my pride, but I suppose I should thank you for doing this. Not that I owe you any explanation, but I would think my manager or one of the other girls would have tried harder. They point out to me that I need to eat, and I ignore them, and they leave it alone."

Elsa stared down into the water glass that she hadn't bothered to touch since it arrived. Anna didn't push, allowing her to find her own words. "I just... please don't think I have an eating disorder. That's not the problem; it's stress. Sometimes, I get so caught up pushing myself, working out and touring and practicing, rehearsals and wardrobe changes, and press conferences - and that's without the actual shows themselves. I forget to eat, or I convince myself that I can skip that meal, or... CAN'T eat when I try, it just goes down feeling like a lead weight in my stomach and I don't want to finish. It's not about the eating itself, but it ends up falling by the wayside. If that makes any sense."

Anna dipped her head, feeling silly for making any assumptions now. "Yeah, it makes sense. I know you have a lot on your plate." Then she squirmed. "Bad metaphor."

"Good metaphor," Elsa countered with a little snort of laughter. "I have so many tasks on my plate there's no room for food. Stupid of me."

"Well, then!" Anna said with a satisfied smile, sitting back and folding her arms over her chest. "You're welcome. I'll just mark this down as my good deed for the day."

"You do a good deed every day?"

Anna's posture slackened slightly. "N-no, not really. I was kidding."

"Oh," Elsa said quietly - and Anna saw something remarkable happen. She had been blushing off and on ever since she first bumped into Elsa; it was unavoidable. However, she didn't expect to see her pop idol do the same. Sure, the pinkening of her cheeks was very slight compared with the huge red tomatoes growing on her own, but it threw her for a loop completely.

"Sorry," she found herself whispering.

"What? No, you don't need to be sorry. You just... almost seem like the sort of person who really would find something nice to do for someone every single day of the week."

There went the tomatoes again. "I d-do? W-well, I'm- th-that is, I do try, of course, all the time, if I can, and it won't kill me or anything, b-but I don't always find something, and... and I'm rambling again."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." They both laughed... and the tension that had been lingering there ever since Anna first started questioning her fatigue seemed to lessen significantly.

Not long after, the waffles came, and they dug in. Anna did peek at Elsa once in a while, to make sure she was eating, and she was; no need to babysit her. She even drank the grapefruit juice, which made Anna cringe to think of such a pungent glass of pure sourness, but at least she'd be getting a good dose of vitamins.

"These really are quite good," Elsa conceded when they were about halfway through.

"Yeah? I m-mean, yeah, I know. This place looks like a dump, but they know what they're doing in the kitchen."

Nodding her agreement, the pop star laid her fork and knife down and sighed. "I can't eat another bite. Thank you, though."

"You sure? That's..." But she cut herself off, holding up a hand. "Nope. Not gonna do that, I'm not your mother."

"Thank God you aren't; I just met you, I'd rather not think of you as dead."

Anna froze completely. "Oh, I... yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No need to apologise. She's been gone for some time now. And stop being so nice to me about everything, it's... grating."

"Grating? Fine, then - I think you smell and your hat looks dumb. Is that better?" When Elsa only blinked, she melted immediately. "You smell really good. I didn't mean it."

"But the hat does look dumb?" Anna squirmed, and Elsa sat back in surprise. "You insulted me. You actually insulted my clothing choice."

Shoulders hunching up toward her ears, she whispered, "It was a lie! I mean, it's not the greatest hat ever, but it's f-fine, you look killer!"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa reached for her water glass. "And here I thought we were making progress. Fine, insult me by not insulting me."

"However..." That easily, she had the star's attention. "If you were trying to go incognito, why didn't you just pull up the hood on the hoodie? Would hide your hair a lot better."

"The hood... on..." Against all odds, Elsa facepalmed, right there in front of one of her biggest fans. "Wow. I honestly never thought of that. The damn hood. Why didn't I think of it myself?"

"Because your brain's too full of octaves and dance moves. We all have our strengths."

"And yours is rescuing celebrities from themselves. Interesting." Noticing that Anna had finished her own waffles already, she pushed her plate across the table. "Would you like the rest?"

Instantly, Anna's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh... oh n-no, I couldn't - they're yours, I d-don't want to take them from you."

A few seconds passed in silence. Then Elsa asked in a deadpan, "You're nervous because I ate off them. Elsa's precious waffles."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are. Look how you're turning purple!"

Frowning, Anna folded her arms as she turned steadily more and more purple. "Am not that, either! I mean, that's not- I didn't- SHUSH!"

"There we go; now you're shushing me! Much better." An alert noise filled the air. Pulling her phone out of her hoodie pocket, Elsa glanced at the screen, then put it back as she rummaged in another pocket, withdrawing a cute little white wallet. "That's my Uber, which is outside, so I'm afraid our little brunch is over. Do whatever you want with the waffles; bronze them for all I care."

"Oh," Anna sighed in mingling relief and disappointment. "Well, this has been... nevermind, I don't have any words for how it's been."

"It's been something." She tossed a twenty onto the table as she pushed to stand up, stretching her arms. "And... I do feel better with a proper meal in me. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Seriously."

But Elsa wasn't quite done. Her lips had pursed, and she then reached in to get her phone again. "Scoot in a little." Anna did, though she looked quite confused. "This will only take a second."

Then, to her complete and full astonishment, she sat down next to her, leaned in, and took a quick selfie. Anna only caught a glimpse of the result, but she could see a nigh-professional smile on Elsa's face, and a frazzled, blushing look on her own before the phone was gone again.

"For posterity. It was nice to meet you, um... what was it again?"

"Anna," she breathed softly. She honestly had no idea if she had told her before or not.

The pinkish lips - ones that she had fantasized about kissing more times than she would ever admit, even to Kristoff - smiled gently. "Anna. Take as good a care of yourself as you did of me today, alright?"

"O-oh... y-yeah, alright, I will. B-bye."

And without further ado, Elsa walked out of her life. Then again, that's what Anna had thought the last time she got on the tour bus. Before she could do anything else, she pulled out her own cheap Android phone, pointed it at the two plates of waffles, and took a Snapchat to send to Kristoff. Across the top of it was a brief message:

_U'll never believe who I just 8 with at Gerda's_

~ _To Be Continued_ ~


	6. Chapter 6

A month went by. Anna got a wonderful grade on her final art project; the teacher praised her for creating an entire comic book, even though it was in black and white and only a dozen pages. She graduated in the top fifteen percent of her class, and enjoyed the lame, nerdy fun of the grad party held on the school property, rather than the drunken debauchery of a house party. Kristoff said he would have liked to at least check one out, but without Anna along it wouldn't have been the same.

It had taken two days for Anna to finally work up the nerve to eat Elsa's leftover waffles. At first, she really did consider bronzing them, but decided that was the stupidest notion of all time - no matter whose waffles they were. She tried not to blush at the idea of eating the same thing as her idol. What kind of weirdo was she, anyway?

There was nothing on any social media about her meeting Elsa, or her being spotted at the diner... nothing. She hadn't really hoped she would make some kind of public announcement, and was relieved that she wouldn't have to fight off a bunch of questions from random internet people, but she couldn't help but feel a very slight tinge of disappointment. Ridiculous as the thought was, she had begun to feel close to Elsa by the end of their brunch... but it was probably just the wishful thinking of a superfan.

Until she got the DM.

~ o ~

"Pick up," she muttered as she listened to Skype's ringtone coming out of her phone. "Come on, pick up, pick UP!"

Finally, the bleary voice of Kristoff demanded, "What?"

"I'm sending y... did you just wake up?"

"Yeah."

She glanced over at the old Mickey Mouse clock on her wall. "It's almost one in the afternoon, what are you doing with your life?!"

"Just... shut up and tell me what you want, okay? I was up all night on Minecraft."

"Fine, you loser - just look at this screenshot."

Tapping the screen, she sent the pertinent picture through the app to her friend. She watched his sleepy face as he opened it once it arrived. His eyes squinted even more than they were before, then flew wide.

"Wh... wait, is this a fake?"

"Not a fake made by me!" Anna hissed, still not letting herself feel the excitement she felt bubbling up inside. Not yet. "S-so... did she get her account hacked? Am I dreaming? Or like... is this legit?"

By that point, Kristoff was sitting up slightly. He was indeed wearing the same old plain lavender t-shirt he'd been wearing the day before, wrinkled and rumpled as his hair. "Dude, you have to find out. Message her back."

"I can't send a DM to ELSA! Are you crazy?! She's way too important!"

"Then... aren't you being rude? If she really sent you one, isn't it a dick move to ignore it?"

That easily, she felt her face going white. "No... oh my God, you're right, I c-can't be rude to her, I'd never forgive myself. But what do I say?!"

"Okay, calm down," he told her, even though he was getting less calm by the second himself. "Just... you said she really seemed to relax once you guys were talking like normal people, right? So do that again. Say what you'd say to anyone else who DM'ed you."

"You mean 'who is this?' I don't think that works in her case, Kristoff!"

"No, no- somebody you DO know."

Anna took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I'm going in, I'll call you back if she replies. You, uh, probably want to go back to sleep."

"No, no, I'm up now. Think I have a Monster in the fridge. Let me know what's up."

"Okay." Thumbing the "end call" button, she switched back to Twitter and stared at the four simple words. Four words that didn't seem like they could have come from the blonde superstar. No matter how many times she read them, she still couldn't believe she was in this position.

_Hello, this is Elsa._

Swallowing her fears and anxieties, Anna let her thumbtips take control, and typed in the simplest thing she could, hitting send before rereading it.

 _Hey! What's up?_   Simple, unassuming, effective - and it contained a question that would at least leave the door open for a response. Should Elsa want to give one for whatever reason.

Anna sat the phone down on the corner of her bedside table, next to her glasses and the charger cord, the spare change, and a stack of novels that she had barely made a dent in. After taking a deep breath, she stood to walk downstairs and get a glass of water, to hopefully give herself an opportunity to breathe.

Until she heard the alert sound that told her she had a response. That fast. She had taken almost thirty minutes to reply to the initial message, and hadn't expected Elsa to even reply again at all - much less so suddenly! Her hand snatched at the phone - and sent it bouncing across the carpet.

"UGH, FUCK!" she breathed, cringing. What on earth would she do if she had broken her phone, right at such a crucial moment?!

But it was fine. More than fine; once she unlocked the screen, she was staring at the strangest sentence she'd ever seen. It was feeling more and more like someone hacked Elsa's account; she wouldn't possibly have sent that.

_Six hour layover, I have precheck. Do you want to grab lunch?_

Six hours. Have lunch. With HER. With irritating fangirl Anna Mayberry, who had practically force-fed her waffles once already! What the hell was she supposed to respond to that with?

There weren't many options. _Where?_

~ o ~

When Anna pulled up in front of Gerda's, she instantly spotted Elsa leaning up against the wall. This time, her gray hoodie was pulled up over her head, as Anna recommended to her a lifetime ago. Below that were jeans and hi-top gray sneakers that matched the exact shade of the hoodie. And, of course, sunglasses.

Before getting out of the car, Anna patted down her furiously-braided hair, her reasonably-clean cardigan and her flouncy skirt, stared at the little scuffmark on her ballet flats that she wished she had noticed before choosing them. Stalling wasn't going to help anything. With a deep, bracing breath, she pushed open the door and walked over toward her.

"Hey!" she called out, just stopping herself from adding Elsa's name. "Um, hi!"

"Hi," Elsa said with a little smile, pushing off from the wall to stride toward her. "It's good to see you again."

"It is?! I mean... y-yes, you, too!" She pointed at the front door. "So, you ready?"

Taking her arm - and thereby making Anna's blood pressure triple - she leaned in and said, "Actually, I've been thinking. It's been some time since I've been able to go see a movie. Are... you interested? Do you like movies?"

"Who doesn't like movies?" They both laughed a little. "B-but we could totally eat first if you're hungry."

"No, I had a pretzel in the airport." When Anna put her hands on her hips, Elsa held up a hand. "Please, don't lecture. But I promise I'll buy a snack at the theater if it puts your mind at ease."

"Deal."

Once they were strapped into the car, Anna looked over at her as she turned the ignition. "Okay, so I do have to ask something... how did you even find my Twitter?"

Against all odds, Elsa blushed very slightly. "Well... I will admit, I'd been searching for it ever since we touched down here and I learned we would have a layover. Originally, I was just going to ask if you wanted to come to the airport for a quick coffee, but then my connecting flight was delayed by an extra four hours."

"And you... found me. Just by scrolling. You have a million followers, how could you find me?"

"That wasn't easy. But your name being 'Anna Banana' helped, plus the location on your profile being accurate. I..." She looked down at her hands shyly. SHYLY - Elsa, the diva from SEEK, acting shy. What alternate universe were they inhabiting?! "You probably think I'm odd, trying that hard to find you. But you were so kind to me - and genuinely kind, not just gushy and 'fangirly' - that it really stayed with me. So when I realised I was closeby again, and would be for a while..."

Elsa remembered her. Not just the way she had in the bathroom, when she vaguely remembered her face and asking after her health. The busy pop star had committed their interactions to long-term memory; thought of them fondly. She was something close to resembling being Elsa's actual... _friend._

"WATCH OUT!"

Anna blinked and slammed her foot down on the brake, her bumper inches from the bushes just over the curb. Her brain had been spinning around in circles so fast that she had completely forgotten to pay attention to where she was going.

"Oh... oh holy shit, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid, I'm stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

"It's okay," Elsa reassured her, putting her hand on Anna's forearm - and feeling how taut the muscles there were, she squeezed a little in reassurance. "This is my fault; I really came out of nowhere with this invite, didn't I?"

"No, it's mine. I should know better, I should... you never get behind the wheel if you can't focus on what you're doing, my dad always told me that. M-maybe you should get a cab back to the airport so I don't..." Her eyes pricked with tears. "I almost hurt Elsa."

"Stop that. Stop it right now." When Anna didn't respond, she shook her slightly. "You didn't ram us into a wall at top speed, just _almost_ coasted into a bush. I doubt that would have even scratched the car much, let alone hurt either of us. Please don't be so hard on yourself."

After a few slow, calming breaths, Anna managed to open her eyes again. She dealt with this the only way she could: with humour. "Oh, like scratches could matter much to this old rustbucket."

"There you go," she whispered with a gentle smile. "Better. Now, let's get to the theater; tell me which one we're going to and I'll look up showtimes while you drive, see what's even playing. Are... they still making those 'Potter' films?"

No matter who Elsa was to her, or the world at large, Anna couldn't help but mutter, "Boy, it really _has_ been a while for you."

~ _To Be Continued_ ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all you guys for the reviews, they've been great! This AU is coming to me very easily for some reason. I'm not going to try to make it too long, but because the chapters are on the short side, it might be upwards of 20, or even more than that. We'll just have to see!

"Who is he again?"

Anna grinned to herself, snagging another kernel of popcorn from the tub in Elsa's lap. "Bucky."

"There's a person named 'Bucky' in this? That sounds so old school."

"Well," she chuckled as quietly as she could, "the whole story's pretty old school. Captain America was invented at the beginning of World War II. So he's supposed to be, like... classic and retro and all that."

Nodding, Elsa's slender fingers dipped into the tub themselves and plucked a few kernels for herself, popping them into her mouth. Anna forced herself to look away; they were friends. Well, something approaching friends, at any rate - and it wasn't going to earn her any points if she started drooling over her idol at this random juncture.

Even if she couldn't help the stray "I'd lick her salty fingers clean" thought that ran through her mind like a naughty little squirrel. Damn squirrels!

"And who's this now? The woman with the glowy hands, I think I've met her..."

Anna's eyes went round. "You've MET Elizabeth Olsen?!"

"Right! Elizabeth, yes... it was some party, I think. Can't remember." When she caught sight of Anna's expression, she ducked her head. "Sorry, that's a little gross to namedrop like that, I suppose."

"N-no, no, I just... I'm not used to knowing somebody who knows somebody. I'm nobody, and my friends are all typically nobodies - well, not to me, but to other people, you know."

"Stop," Elsa whispered, nudging her forearm with her elbow. "You don't have to be so... intense about this whole thing. Which I know, it's easy for me to say, hard for you to put into practice."

"You're right. I'm working on it, I promise." Picking up her soda, she took a sip before continuing, "For instance, you haven't seen me break out into a weird little dance yet, have you?"

"I haven't. Do I get to see that later?"

"Not if I can help it."

As much as it didn't seem like it, things were getting better. By the time they got to the theater, Anna was able to speak in full sentences, walk casually next to Elsa as if she were Kristoff or any other friend, and only had to swat away a small handful of stray gay thoughts about her - as opposed to the truckloads she had weathered before.

This was more fun than any of them. The SEEK member wasn't at all what she had been expecting-slash-daydreaming about. She was better; more human, more soft and quiet, more cold when she wanted to be cold. Just very, very different.

They had settled on the latest Captain America flick because Elsa literally had no clue of what to see. Though she could recognise the names of the stars, the actual movies all seemed about the same to her - other than a raunchy-seeming comedy, which she said she would rather not indulge in. Her hoodie pocket now held a box of Sno-Caps as a backup snack from the buttery popcorn, and there was a bottle of water in her cupholder. Even if they were doing something for entertainment, Anna was determined to make sure that Elsa at least had the opportunity to eat something, even if she didn't take it.

"So you said you just graduated?" Elsa asked, during a lull in the action.

"Yeah. Um... you did last year, right? From a tutor, or something."

Elsa's smile was coy. "That's right. Now I'm curious; what else can you tell me about me?"

"Is this a fan-quiz? You seeing if I have the right to call myself 'the number one Elsa fangirl'?"

"Perhaps I am. Let's hear it, might as well."

Glancing at the movie for a second, then around at the one or two other people who were in the seats closer to the screen at such a random time of the day, Anna turned more fully to face Elsa, who did the same.

"Elsa Alexandra Valentine, nineteen, Capricorn - born on Christmas Eve. Five-four, thirty-four C, twenty-six, thirty-six. Born in Seattle, um, Norwegian mother and 'whiteness cocktail' father who's some kind of executive? Moved to LA when you were four, went to private schools all your life - but had to finish your senior year of high school via tutoring because of SEEK. You have a tree nut allergy and are pollen-sensitive, but mild on both counts. Umm..."

"I can't believe you know my cup size," Elsa muttered, blinking rapidly. When Anna stopped talking, she waved a hand and said, "N-no, I'm sure all that information's out there. It's more I'm surprised you bothered committing it to memory."

Shrugging, Anna took a sip of her soda to distract herself from feeling foolish for having confessed to knowing all of that by heart, and to give herself a moment to think. "I just really admire you. And I know you probably get that a lot, but... it's true. You're pretty awesome."

"Wish I saw what you see," she sighed, turning back to the screen. "Instead, I just see a jumble of imperfections, trying to fake it for the paparazzi."

"That's a shame," Anna told her evenly. "Because from what I've seen, you're actually one of the coolest people I've ever met - and not just because you can sing."

Elsa didn't respond to that. In fact, she quietly watched the movie for another minute or so before she finally whispered, "What's my shoe size?"

"Huh?"

"My shoe size."

"Shoe size doesn't matter," Anna snorted as she dug into the tub. But when Elsa didn't say anything else, she eventually muttered under her breath, "Seven, or seven-and-a-half if they run small."

"Correct again," Elsa giggled, shoulders actually shaking with mirth. "Wow, what do you do, keep some kind of database on me?"

"I don't have to; the internet does it for me."

Elsa finally looked over at her again. "Honestly, what use does all that information have? Nothing against you remembering it; you just have a good memory, I suppose. But why would anyone ever need to know how wide my hips are, or whether or not I have to take Claritin?!"

"Well... they like you, and they wanna know everything they can. So they can feel closer to you. That was me before I actually met you in person, so... I mean, I'm really sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but that's just how this weird, celebrity-focused culture we live in works, I guess. Right?"

"Hmm yes, Kardashians and such," she replied distantly, thinking it over. "And I do appreciate all the pairs of shoes I receive in the mail, even if I don't wear many of them. So I guess there's a fringe benefit."

"Y'know, if you ever need some extra cash, you could probably try them on once, then turn around and sell them on eBay for thousands." When Elsa just stared at her, Anna shrugged and said, "I've seen the listings. There was a napkin Kida used to wipe her mouth that ended up going for over a hundred bucks."

"A NAPKIN?!" she hissed in disgust. "Oh, that's- I didn't think it could get worse, and it did. That's depraved!"

"It's a chance for a fan to own something that touched their idol," Anna said reasonably, though she also looked vaguely discomfited. "I mean, I'm not that bad, but I still had to talk myself into eating your leftover waffles."

A vague blush came back into the diva's cheeks. "Why? I mean... it's not as if... I didn't autograph them, they were literally nothing more than hunks of- of fried batter! I just don't understand the whole notion of... of something like that being important."

"Neither do I, okay? Like, I know it's because I'm a huge fan and respect and admire the hell outta you, but just saying, I don't get why the waffles would matter, either. Weird, right?" Then she held up a finger. "But! I did eat them instead of selling them on eBay!"

"Good," Elsa said with a light chuckle. "You're above the curve." Then she glanced down at the popcorn tub. "This isn't a problem for you, is it?"

"No, no," she laughed. "You're supposed to share popcorn; if you don't, you're Bogarting."

"Bogarting?"

Shrugging, she looked down and away. "Kristoff says it sometimes; I know it means 'hogging it to yourself,' but I don't get why."

"Kristoff is your friend who came to the show with you, who you told you were coming to meet me?" When Anna nodded, she smiled. "So are you two...?"

"What?" Then she laughed, snorting a little and making Elsa laugh along with her. "Oh GOD, no! He's gay as hell!"

"O-oh! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- was that offensive, for me to imply-"

"No!" she reassured the clearly-surprised Elsa quickly. "It's fine, you don't know him. But yeah, neither of us are remotely interested in the other, believe me."

"Then who are you interested in? Besides Captain America, that is."

It took a lot of effort to catch and prevent the 'You' from slipping out of her mouth. "N-nobody in particular, really. I've never dated, I just... guess I haven't been quite ready."

"That's good!" When Anna raised an eyebrow, Elsa shrugged and picked up some more popcorn to toss into her mouth. "There's so much pressure to date when you're in high school that you end up doing it out of obligation rather than desire. What a mess."

"Powerline?" Anna guessed.

"W-well... yes, Powerline," she sighed quietly. "But you didn't hear that from me. The public facade of us breaking up because we 'simply weren't right for each other' is close enough to the truth that I see no reason to correct it now." A very brief hesitation. "I can trust you, can't I?"

"Yes," Anna agreed immediately. It would be hard for her not to blab such details, but she could manage it for the sake of their budding friendship. "Absolutely. So what did happen? You just... weren't into him?"

"Not at all. Everyone saw how well we got along at the various star events and charity fundraisers, and decided we should be together. My manager and his pushed for it, said we should at least hang out. He seemed more receptive to the idea than I was, but I went along with it; thought it's what everybody wanted. In the end... well, he's a gentleman, nothing bad happened, but I wasn't enjoying myself. He could sense it, and asked if I wanted him to leave me alone. I said I did, and... and that was that."

The star looked so forlorn after telling the story that Anna couldn't help but slide an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer. But she felt Elsa tense, and froze in place. "O-oh, I- sorry, this is really- I should have- sorry."

"No, you can," Elsa assured her, though she was still beyond tense. "I... I'm just not used to a lot of... physical comfort." Swallowing hard, she reached a hand up to briefly pat Anna's hand, then lowered it to the lip of the popcorn bucket again. "You're very sweet. Thank you for... I don't know. Whatever we're doing."

"Hanging out?"

The smile was vague, but deeply satisfied. "Hanging out."

~ _To Be Continued_ ~


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, that was a thing."

Elsa had her hands deep in her pockets as they made their way into the parking lot, moseying easily and smiling to herself. "I really liked that. Perhaps I'll watch a movie on my flight instead of reading my book."

"Oh, you have to at least watch the Avengers movies now," Anna gushed with a huge grin. "I mean, they actually brought in The Vision, which I know doesn't mean much to you, but like, I always thought he was kinda cool before, so like, seeing him on the big screen? I couldn't believe it!"

"You're a real nerd," Elsa laughed, and Anna clammed up. That prompted her to nudge her with her elbow yet again. "It isn't a bad thing, not in my opinion. Just stating the obvious."

"Well… that's good, because hopefully…" She fell silent, as if a recording being turned off.

"Hopefully?"

Unlocking her door, she shook her head and said, "Nevermind." She then reached across and unlocked Elsa's, since her car wasn't fancy enough to have automatic locks. Or doors. Or anything else fun.

The moment Elsa sat down, she slammed the door shut and buckled her seat belt. Then she turned, arms folded over her chest. "Hopefully?"

"What? Oh, y-you… don't wanna hear about that. Just dumb stuff."

"I do want to. Are you me? Do you know what I want to do?"

That made Anna's ears glow. Was she being scolded for not telling Elsa about her silly hopes and dreams? Apparently, that was exactly what was happening. Clearing her throat, her eyes flicked to the Jansport in her back seat, then to the steering wheel.

"N-nothing," she whispered again, grinning. "Just… I'm okay with being a nerd, that's all."

Anna started the engine, but while she was distracted, Elsa twisted around and grabbed the backpack, dragging it into her lap. Anna had just barely registered what was happening before the blonde's manicured fingers were clutching the zipper.

"WAIT!" she squealed. "Y-you won't care, seriously, I'm- this isn't a big deal, I promise!"

"Unless I'm about to find drugs or porn, I don't think it's going to matter much," Elsa told her reasonably. When Anna only sighed, just as uncomfortable as she had been, she frowned at her, then let her hands fall atop the bag. "Alright, I'm sorry. You're entitled to your privacy, and I'm prying."

"Thank you. But… I guess it doesn't matter if you really wanna look."

Of course, Elsa immediately yanked the bag open, which made Anna laugh despite her uncertainty. Then as she pulled out the sketchpads, began flipping through them, her darkly-bemused expression was slowly replaced by one of curiosity.

"These are good," she said, rotating the pad for a few of them. "If they're all yours, then you're quite talented. Especially these comic pages - all the detail!" She flipped another page, and her eyebrows went up. "Hmm, I didn't know they did nude drawing in high school."

Anna dipped her head. "They don't; I was looking off a picture online. Thank God for Incognito windows!"

"Well it's… also very good," she conceded, flipping the page as she cleared her throat. However, instead of making her blush less, the redness only worsened. "O-oh."

This was the smallest Anna's voice had been since they first met. "Y-yeah… it's terrible. Tried to tell you, it's nothing to-"

"Shut up. This is beautiful, I'm just… _wow._ " Her fingertips traced very lightly over the paper, trying not to smudge the pencil marks. "I've seen stuff like this online, but not… in person, no fan's ever… shown me one like this."

"And _I'm_ not showing you now; I f-forgot that was in there until you were two pages away from it, or I'd have thrown the backpack out the window." She saw Elsa taking out her phone, and assumed she was going to call the police to get her away from the crazy fan, or an Uber, at least. But then she heard the shutter noise of the camera.

"What- Elsa… what are you doing?"

"I like it," she said, smile a little shy but overall very pleased. "It's not just a drawing of me, it's… ART. Real, breathing, incredible art, and I may never see anything like it again."

Now she wasn't the only one in the car blushing. Anna ducked her head down between her shoulders, wishing she could jackknife closed and hide her entire face. "Y-you can have it if you want. I m-mean, it's your face, right?"

"Don't be silly! You drew it, you're the artist and you deserve to-"

"But it's YOUR face, it only makes sense! I could probably draw another one!"

"No." Glancing down at it again, she then looked back up to Anna. "Not another one just like it. You keep it, please? I can look at it on here." Hefting her phone, she pocketed it and then closed the sketchpad. "And now I have a very similar feeling to the one I had the last time I walked in on my father while he was 'breaking in' the new secretary, so… maybe I should be done looking through this."

"N-nah," she whispered, still tomato-cheeked. "I mean… I don't show a lot of people, b-but I should probably get used to it if I'm ever gonna get serious about art. People have to see what I can do if I wanna do anything WITH it, right?"

Elsa's smile was gentle as she put it away and returned the backpack to where she got it. "Very true. Now… for prying into your portfolio, I feel like I owe you something. Name it; do you want me to spring for dinner?"

"You already paid for the movie tickets and snacks," Anna complained.

"That was for the ride there. This would be for…" She paused, trying to think of how to phrase her feelings. "For turning me into a work of art the way I could never manage on my own."

"You say that like you weren't already one." But an idea was taking shape in her brain, one that was both evil and impossible to squelch. "And… I do have a request, but it'll mean you dealing with another superfan. So if you don't wanna do that, it's cool."

"Fine by me. As long as it's only one; a large crowd would have me locking myself in your car and calling 9-1-1."

Squinting, Anna determined she really meant it; she didn't mind and wasn't even phased by the nature of the request. Must have been pretty commonplace in her line of work. Therefore, she snatched her own phone from her purse.

"Let me just send one text…"

~ o ~

Rapunzel was holding a calculator absentmindedly in one hand when she answered the door, blinking at the sudden increase in light. Then she gasped.

"Hey, Anna - you really did show!" Her grin was huge, though her eyes very obviously confused. "It's been a couple weeks since you texted, so I wasn't sure… well, anyway, hi!"

"You busy?" Anna asked, trying not to grin too broadly.

"Just doing homework," she sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You public schoolers may have graduated already, but when your school's your house, the schedule's a little different. Anyway, what's… I mean, you sounded like you wanted to come over right away, but like, why?"

Shrugging, she took a quick look around. No one else seemed to be home. "Can you promise me not to touch your phone for a few minutes? Like, pinky-promise?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have to, but if you don't… I'll have to leave. Promise?"

The girl still looked a little skeptical and irritated at being asked to promise something when she didn't understand the situation fully, but she reached out with her pinky. "Fine."

"Good." Anna caught it with her own, they shook, and then she released. "And you can't tell anybody this happened, but…"

From Anna's side, having been standing just out of sight, Elsa edged into view, taking her sunglasses off. "Hello," she said simply, waving with her other hand as she tucked the shades in her pocket. "Nice to see you again."

Rapunzel looked back and forth between them for a second, clearly struck dumb. Then she snorted in laughter. "Oh wow, that's- damn, she's REALLY good! Where'd you find her? She even _sounds_ like Elsa!"

Both girls on the porch laughed at each other. Even though she wasn't sure what would happen, this had not been on Anna's list of possible outcomes.

"Would you believe, in the bathroom?" Anna said, which got Elsa giggling harder, hand covering her mouth.

"Geeze… I mean, I can see why you brought her over, like, if you sent a selfie I'd just think it was a shop job!" Rapunzel reached out with her other hand. "Hey, I'm Rapunzel, whoever you are!"

"I'm Elsa," she said with no hesitation, no hint of pretense, as she shook the hand.

"Well, 'Elsa', I'm really impressed. I mean, those other celebrity look-alikes you find online, they're always kinda 'bleh', and then here's you, the spitting image of her! Well…" She leaned back, eyes narrowing. "Maybe you should put some insoles in your shoes, you're not quite tall enough."

That got Elsa turning to gape at Anna, scandalised. Giggling, Anna turned back, deciding the game had been played out. "No, no, Rapunzel, it's not- this is really her! I'm not jerking your chain or anything!"

"Uh-huh. Oh man - and now I know why you said I couldn't use my phone, because I'd definitely want a selfie with her. An almost-Elsa selfie is still pretty cool, right?" Then she sighed, though it was a clearly playful one. "Too bad she isn't an almost-Esmé, or I'd ask to get a full photo spread, impersonator or no impersonator."

"Oh, you're an Esmé fan?" Elsa asked amiably. "Maybe I can arrange something. She and Snow are much more open to that kind of thing than myself or Kida. How about… an incoming voicemail message? Those tend to go over well."

Rapunzel glanced between the two of them, nodding very slowly. "Okay… okay, she really knows her stuff. That's dedication." She leaned in, finger pointing up at Elsa's face. "What was the first EP SEEK released called?"

Elsa let out an exasperated little sound, and Anna cringed, but in the end she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Just 'SEEK', of course."

"And how about the original lineup?"

"We _are_ the original lineup. What is this, Attack Elsa Day?"

Anna pouted and hissed, "When did I attack you?! Don't blame _me_ for her reaction!" However, she then swatted Rapunzel on the shoulder. "Will you cut that out already?"

"One more; what is Snow's favourite candy?"

Pursing her lips, Elsa leaned in a little more. "Sour apple Jolly Ranchers. Are we finished?"

"WRONG! It's Snickers!"

"She has an endorsement deal with Snickers. Have you ever actually seen a picture of her eating one outside of the commercials?" When Rapunzel didn't reply, she shrugged. "It happens to the best of us; the lure of money. Her little brothers end up eating most of the free candy bars they get from the deal."

"But that's… well, I mean it could be true, but then how would you know it's Jolly Ranchers?"

Elsa took out her phone, turned on the screen, and flipped through a few apps. Then she turned it around to display the goofiest picture of Snow ever captured, in which she had two partially-eroded greenish Jolly Ranchers stuck in her upper lip, as if they were vampire fangs. Kida could be seen in the background, scratching her cheek absentmindedly.

"Satisfied?"

"That's…" The girl leaned in, dumbfounded and curious. "I've never seen this picture before. And I'm everywhere online; even reddit, and reddit's scary." Her round eyes slid up to Elsa again. "How… did you… get…"

Anna slid her arm around Rapunzel's shoulders and shook her very slightly. "Tried to tell you. Elsa, Rapunzel; Rapunzel, Elsa."

That turned out to be a very lucky thing; they were able to gently lower Rapunzel to the carpet when she literally fainted.

"Fantastic, we killed her," Elsa sighed once they had lugged her over to the couch, propping her bunny slippers up on the arm and tucking a pillow under her head. She snorted slightly in her unconscious state, but still didn't quite rouse.

"We definitely surprised her," Anna groaned. "And now, um… she's unconscious, and we're in her house."

Nodding, Elsa looked around. "Do we… back out slowly and pretend we were never here?"

"Yes. Yes, that is the plan."

Nodding to each other, the two fled the premises as fast as their legs could carry them. However, they did stop to close the front door; it was the least they could do.

~ _To Be Continued_ ~


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, _that_ was a thing."

This time, it was Elsa who had declared it, and Anna had to agree as they drove away. "I… wow, she actually did the fainting thing. I thought that was a myth!"

"So did I!" Now that the shock had warn off, they both found themselves laughing. Once Anna pulled up to a stop sign, they laughed more, tears coming to their eyes. By the time they recovered slightly, their sides ached, and Elsa was pressing her half-hoodie-covered palms into her face.

"OHhhhh," Anna sighed at last, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "God, what a riot! I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me, too." They exchanged a warm grin. Then it slowly faded as realisation set in.

"But it can't," Anna breathed for them. She turned, gripped the steering wheel. "W-well, that's okay; it was still cool to hang out with you for a day. I mean, wow, even Rapunzel won't believe us; she'll just think she had a weird dream."

Elsa's smile was close to its previous brilliance. Close, but not quite there. "You will tell Kristoff, I assume."

"Well, yeah," she snorted as they pulled away again. "I tell him everything, though, so that's not really even a question."

A mischievous glint came into the blonde's eyes. Leaning back a little further in the seat, she asked, "What if I asked you not to tell him? Would you keep this a secret?"

"Oh…" Anna gulped, forcing her eyes to stay on the road instead of turning. "Right, shit, of course - you got it."

"I'm kidding," Elsa giggled. "Just wanted to see if you'd do it. Of course I don't mind."

There was a great sigh of relief from the driver. "Good! Ugh, you had me going, you jerk!"

"How _dare_ you call me, the great Elsa, a 'jerk'!" she cried in a falsely-pompous voice. "This is an outrage! I'm calling your mother! I'm calling my lawyer!"

"You are?!" The grin was too delighted for Anna's words to be believable. "You'll never take me alive!"

Elsa cocked a fingergun at her and said, "Pew, pew!" in a voice so full of laughter that it got both of them going again, and Anna pulled into a spot on the kerb between two other cars, opting not to take any more chances with Elsa's life that day.

"DAMN it!" she finally gasped out, wiping her eyes and stomping against the foot rest. "I'm gonna pass out, and then you'll have to stick me in with Rapunzel!"

"AAAHHH!" Elsa laughed out loud, her shoe landing on the dashboard as one of her legs came up, as if bracing against it that way would somehow ward off the giggle fits. "We just left her there! Are we the worst?!"

Snickering as she clutched her sides, Anna told her, "Nahhh. She'll be fine; we didn't even let her hit the floor. But oh man, wait until she finds out it really happened! Not that I know how we're gonna prove it to her."

"I do." Elsa dug Anna's phone out of her purse; given that it was sticking out of the top already, this wasn't even as much of an invasion as the backpack. "Two selfies; one regular, and one with the worst duckface we can manage."

 _"Ughhhh,_ not duckface! Well, if it's for science…"

The deed was done in seconds. This more than made up for Elsa not posting their first selfie anywhere online — not believing she was the proud owner of not one, but _two_ selfies with THE Elsa, Anna tried not to think too deeply about it. Or about how only one of them had her eyes shielded by sunglasses. Or about how close they had to press in to make the picture happen. All bad thoughts.

"You're crazy good at selfies, even though _none_ of them are on your Insta," Anna laughed as she flipped between both of them, trying to decide which she liked better.

"I like to post other things," Elsa agreed as they settled back into their seats. "Nature, and views of sunsets. Things I find pleasing, which definitely doesn't include spamming people with my own face."

"Yeah, I can respect that. You don't see a self-portrait in _my_ sketchpad, that's for sure."

"Why not? You're cute as a button."

Anna blinked over at her. "I am? Oh… wow, thank you! I m-mean, people don't usually bother to call me 'cute'. Well, unless they're trying to hook up with me, like that exchange student Kuzco spent all his time doing." Then her eyes went round. "N-not that I'm accusing _you_ of that, of course! No way!"

"Glad to hear that," she laughed easily, leaning back again. "Ohhh… too much fun. If there is such a thing, I have had it today."

Nodding, Anna finally sat up. "Guess I better get you back to the airport. I mean, it's the least I can do, since… seriously, we're already in a car, it'd be weird to kick you out so you can get in another one."

"Yeah," Elsa sighed, lapsing into a quiet that didn't seem like her. Except it did; it seemed like the Elsa she had first met. Not the one she was getting to know now.

As they eased up to a red light, she decided to attempt some further conversation. Hoping to lighten the mood. "So… where are you headed, anyway?"

"Ibiza for a few days. Then to the Cannes Film Festival, because 'Love Hostage' was in one of the movies and I'm supposed to go with the lead actor when he walks the carpet for the screening."

Anna nodded. "Oh yeah, same."

"You dork," she snorted. "The island will be nice, though. It can be either fun or relaxing, anytime you want."

"Kinda like the internet. I mean, that's the closest comparison I have; I've never even been off this continent."

For a long moment, Elsa didn't say anything. So long that Anna had forgotten the thread of their conversation, and everything other than wondering what else she could say to a forlorn pop star who happened to be in her Volvo when she heard an odd question, tossed out from nowhere.

"Do you have… a current passport?"

"What?" She glanced over to see Elsa still looking out the window thoughtfully. "Um… yeah, actually I got one when we jumped over the border to visit my great aunt a couple years ago. I… think it's still good. Why?"

"Can you stop the car?" When Anna didn't respond right away, she followed up with, "Somewhere, when possible. I don't want you driving into a bush."

Anna Mayberry's excitement levels were shooting through the roof already anyway, because she knew something was coming that would change her life. She just didn't know in what way. Regardless, she gently brought the car to a stop in front of an insurance adjuster's building.

"What?" she whispered. But the minute she put the car in park, Elsa's hands were latching onto her closest arm. _"Huh?!"_

"Come with me."

"Wait, what? Come w… come with you to _IBIZA?!"_

"Yes! Aren't you on summer vacation?" Her eye twitched the tiniest bit, a miniature wince. "Or you've graduated - you know what I mean! If you can get packed as fast as you can, we can make it to the airport with just enough time for you to grind through security and join me on the flight over there!"

Anna laughed weakly, suddenly light-headed. "Are you crazy? I don't have that kind of money! And besides, where would I stay? What would I do - I mean, I can't go to Cannes, can I?"

"You couldn't without an invitation, it's true - and it's not even on Ibiza, anyway. But that's one night; the rest of the week other than that night, we'll do whatever you want; see the sights, hit the beach! Or none of it, we could just hang out and watch Netflix the whole time! And…" One of her hands slid down and gripped Anna's wrist. "I'll pay for the flight, and you can stay with me."

"Oh, SURE!" Another laugh, this one even more weak before. "Pinch me."

"Is… I mean, you seem to not be believing me," Elsa half-laughed, voice uncertain. "Or else… you don't want to go, and if that's the case, I'll understand. Really! It's such a sudden request from a stranger, but… but I feel like…"

They both stopped. Anna's heart beat faster. Something was different, but it couldn't be different in the way a small part of her desperately hoped it was. It just couldn't.

"Feel like what?"

Elsa swallowed. "Feel like… if I don't do something to keep this day going, to avoid losing a good friend that I was lucky enough to find, then I… it's going to be the biggest mistake of my life. And no, I don't know why I feel that way, but I've learned to trust my instincts."

That at least kept her from meeting Rapunzel's fate. Even so, she was barely able to remain conscious; Elsa liked her that much? "Slumming" with a fan for a few hours was one thing, but dragging her along on vacation? This kind of thing just didn't happen to people like her.

"I… oh, Elsa, I'm so flattered, and it sounds like a blast, but I don't know if my parents will go for that. I mean, like I told you, I've never been out of the country, I… and it's only a few HOURS' notice!"

"Well, let's go ask - we have to get your luggage, anyway! Are they home?"

"Mom is," Anna said numbly. "Dad's at work right now… you're serious. You are actually serious, you want me to fly off to Europe with you."

Elsa's smile slipped a notch. "Is that weird? I mean, I'm sorry if it is, I just…" Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath in through her nose, then let it out slowly through her lips. "You're right. I shouldn't have presumed your schedule is free, or that you'd be willing or able to suddenly go abroad. That's… I was impulsive. I'm sorry."

"WHAT?! Holy shit, don't apologise! I really wanna go!"

"It's okay." Finally, her eyes opened again, and she hitched a smile back into place. "Maybe some other time? When it's not… well, when you have at least a full day to plan, right? God, I can't even invite people to normal things anymore."

The last statement shot straight through Anna's heart. Before that, she had been thinking that it was such a "celebrity" thing to do, asking a random person to pick up everything and disappear overseas for a week, with money being no object. But Elsa recognising it herself was somehow worse. Sad.

"Let's go ask Mom. If she says no, at least we tried."

The smile that bloomed across Elsa's face this time made it quite clear the one from moments before was fake, a defense mechanism. This one was pure and radiant, full of life. Full of _hope._

"If you don't try, you can't succeed," she whispered with building excitement.

~ _To Be Continued_ ~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me that people would probably be mortified if they saw how I write. I'm so sporadic, I mean, for elsanna.tag.team I'm on their Google Doc, for books I use Scrivener, and for SEEK… I'm using Notepad. Literal, bare bones, no-formatting Windows Notepad. I'm a mess honestly lolllllll
> 
> Anyway, last chapter was the start of a big turning point for these two, and it's continuing into this one. Hope you enjoy meeting Mrs. Mayberry!

"Absolutely not."

That was about what Anna had expected. Her mother's auburn hair was pulled back into a bun as she stirred the pot of food on the stove; it smelled like chili, which Anna normally would have died to stay home and eat. But this day was not like any other.

"Mom, please don't say that so fast," Anna begged, following her as she walked into the living room. "Don't get me wrong, this is totally random; I know that! But if you-"

"Then if you knew it was random, you knew what my answer would be," she countered as she began to straighten and fluff pillows needlessly. "This probably isn't even really her - did you think of that?"

Rolling her eyes, Anna said, "I met her before today, you know. Unless she's a clone, I'm pretty damn sure it's the same Elsa."

"Watch your language!" Sighing, she glanced down at the carpet, trying to decide if she should give it a quick vacuum or not. "Is that what you're going to pick up from hanging around her? Swearing? What other bad habits does she have? It's not like I don't hear about what goes on at Hollywood parties, backstage at concerts!"

Under her breath, Anna muttered, "Here comes the KISS story."

"I had backstage passes to KISS when I was in school, and there was all kinds of drunken debauchery going on back there - drugs, and sex, and… I was lucky to-"

"-Get out of there alive," Anna finished for her. "But Mom, I'm not going backstage to a concert! I'm going to a single hotel room - with a _pop_ singer, not a _rock_ star!"

The woman turned to fix her with a flat look. "As if that makes any difference. No, I'm sorry, it's just… I haven't even met this woman, and it's very suspicious to me that she wants to drag my sweet Anna all the way across the Atlantic!"

"Then meet her. I told you, she's right outside - she wanted to come in, but I know how you get about your house."

"What?" Glancing down at the dustrag she was rubbing across the coffee table, she sighed and stopped. "Okay, so you know your own mother. Do you want brownie points for that?"

"Can I redeem those for real brownies?" They both shared a little chuckle. "But can you at least meet her before you say no? I mean, I was kinda saving up for a vacation, anyway… do something fun before I start college."

"Yes, but you were talking about going to Disney, or maybe Montreal, not… how do you not see how very different this is? Especially since you were going to go with Kristoff, not some glammed-up tart from-"

"HEY! You were telling _me_ to watch _my_ language!"

Her mother sighed, standing up and walking over to tuck the dustrag in a most unlikely place: the piano bench. "You're right, I shouldn't pass judgment on her without meeting her. Fine, she can come in - but if I still don't think this is safe, or wise, I hope you'll drop the whole idea."

"Fine. I can't promise that, but I'll try."

"At least you're honest," she muttered as Anna turned toward the screen door. All she did was wave at the car a few times, and then turned back.

Within a minute or two, Elsa was knocking politely. Anna let her in with a slightly nervous smile, and directed her toward the living room.

"Elsa, this is my mom. Mom, this is Elsa Valentine."

"Oh, so you _do_ have a last name," she said, a polite smile in place as she shook her hand.

"I do," Elsa laughed. "Do you have a first name, or can I call you 'Mom'?"

It was already working; the woman laughed. "It's Mary, but thank you. Now, do you mind explaining this whole idea, and why it's happening?"

"No, not at all. It's all my fault; I know it must seem strange…" Then she laughed a little self-consciously. "Well, thinking about it, I'm realising how hard it is to explain without sounding crazy. But the truth is, I've just had a very nice time at the movies with your daughter today; I only meant to kill some time between my flights, but when she turned out to be such excellent company… well…"

"Well?" she prompted. Anna glared at her for being rude, but her mother ignored it.

"You know how sometimes you leave a party, or a brunch or whatever, and you've been having a great time with friends… and you suddenly realise you just hate for it to end so soon? Normally, there's nothing you can do about it, but this time…"

"This time, you have the money to burn to whisk my daughter thousands of miles away."

Elsa winced at the way that had been phrased. "Exactly. Most of my money is tied up in investments or trusts, or charities, and I barely touch the rest of it. If I don't use it on a friend so we can have a fabulous week together, that really will be a waste."

"That all sounds pretty good," Mary Mayberry went on. "Convincing. It just doesn't make any sense why, out of all the famous friends you must have, you'd pick my Anna to drag off to… where was it, Paris?"

"Ibiza," Anna corrected quietly.

"Ibiza," she repeated, putting emphasis on it that made it sound like she was saying "a back alley in Las Vegas".

"Listen," Elsa went on, voice serious. "I know this won't make any sense to you, and I don't expect it to. But quite honestly, I have so many acquaintances, connections, and alliances… but not many true friends. I don't even know if Anna counts as that, not yet. You're right, we're almost total strangers. But if we don't get a chance to hang out - that is, to spend time with each other - then we'll never know, will we?"

"Fine. So come hang out with her after you get back from Ibiza; she'll be here. There's nothing stopping you two from doing that."

"There is, actually; my schedule. Much as you seem to think I waste all my time partying, I actually spend most of it working. After Cannes, I'll be performing in Madison Square Garden, and then I'm on the Late Show. Four concerts in LA… then we're back in the studio for a few weeks, and then I think I'm supposed to be on The View or one of those?"

"What hard work," she laughed. When she noticed Elsa's face grow even more grim, she blinked and followed up with, "Sorry, but if that's how you earn your money, then I'm jealous. Most of us don't have it that easy."

"Don't be jealous. It may look like fun and games, but it takes a lot out of you; I know that's going to sound so privileged, and it is. I'm more lucky than I ever thought I'd be. But honestly, this week is going to be a great one to recharge and relax before I have to dive in head-first, back to work. And I won't get room to breathe again for months." The woman didn't look convinced, so she added, "Every job has its drawbacks, even one as 'cool' as mine."

"If the point is to relax and recharge, then how is bringing along my Anna going to help you? Isn't she just going to be in the way?"

At that, Elsa turned and affixed Anna with a look that could only be described as… pride. "I can't imagine her _ever_ being in the way."

The room was quiet for a moment as the mother glanced between the two girls. Then, with a polite smile, she asked, "Would you excuse the two of us for a moment? You can have a seat anywhere - would you care for something to drink, or maybe to eat?"

"No, thank you," Elsa told her politely, wandering off toward the sofa as Mrs. Mayberry dragged her daughter back into the kitchen.

"Well?" Anna breathed, hoping against hope.

The woman sighed. "Alright, I'll give you that she's well behaved, and doesn't seem to have any ulterior motive. But now I have to wonder… do you?"

Anna felt her heart sinking. Where was she going with a question like that? "What?"

"When you came out to us last year-"

_"MOM!"_

"-we promised we wouldn't try to treat you any differently," she pushed ahead, holding up a hand to stall her daughter's protests. "And we haven't, I don't think. Certainly put my mind at ease when you were hanging out with Kristoff all the time. But… come on, I shouldn't have to do the math for you. Going off to a strange country, alone, with a woman you've been near-worshiping for the past couple of years?"

The flush that crept into Anna's cheeks was profound, but she pushed ahead through it. "M-mom, I promise this isn't like that. And I know there's no real way to prove it to you, other than… Elsa being straight. So even if you can't believe me that what I want from her is just to be her friend, can you at least remember her dating those Hollywood boys? She's not gay, so she wouldn't be interested even _if_ I was. And I'm not!"

"Aren't you?" she pressed, eyebrows high.

"Not anymore," Anna amended. "I mean… she's incredible, not gonna lie. But I'd much rather be friends with her than… than hang onto that dumb celebrity crush." Then she smirked. "Like you with Freddy Mercury."

Her mother held up a finger. "That was a different time. Besides, he turned out to be gay, so…" Then she rolled her eyes. "I see what you did there. Smart, very smart."

"She must have spent so much time scrolling through Twitter to find me, follow me, and send me a message. I have a followback from THE Elsa, and an opportunity to go visit another country without completely spending all of my savings! And with a girl you admitted is 'well behaved' instead of a bunch of sweaty guys in a hostel! Isn't this, like, a dream come true?"

They both stared at each other. Then the woman said, _"Too_ good to be true. I'd be a lot less opposed to this if it wasn't happening _today._ You have to admit, that sounds like a frivolous starlet's behaviour, not one of a responsible adult who can look out for my daughter."

"I can look out for myself; I am an adult now."

"Sure you are. I remember how 'adult' everyone was my freshman year of college, and believe me - not very!"

"Yeah, and I remember you said you hit the bong with the best of them. I've never even had more than a sip of champagne at a wedding! Don't I get a little credit for that?"

"Well, of course, but…" The woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "There's the migraine…"

"It's only a week. Not even the whole summer, or even close - and then I'll be back with plenty of time to hang out with my favourite parents."

"What a line," she said with a bark of harsh laughter. Then she sighed, looking around the kitchen and spotting the landline cordless, lying next to her recipe book. "I'm calling your father. Maybe he can talk some sense into you."

"And I'll see if I can talk some sense into him."

They glared at each other, but it was a playful glare. However, they were interrupted by a gentle tinkling from the living room. What on earth was that?

Elsa briefly glanced up when they returned from the kitchen, nearly ten minutes from when they had left. Anna had been able to see her checking her phone when she peeked around the corner occasionally, but she also hadn't left yet. However, she hadn't noticed when she moved from there to the piano, sat down, and began playing a beautiful rendition of a classical tune that she couldn't quite place; something soft, soothing, but with many layers.

"Well? Should I run away before someone throws me out?"

"No, no," the mother breathed, waving a hand as her steps came to a gradual stop. "There's a big difference between you staying in our living room for a few minutes and… well, you know."

"Elsa…" Her friend didn't look up from her hands, and she swallowed. "How… do you know how to…"

"Years of lessons, as with most pianists." The fingers flew over the keys, moving so quickly that some of them seemed like a blur. "I'm a little rusty, though; there just isn't enough opportunity to practice while I'm touring. My father would be furious if he heard this travesty."

Everyone remained quiet until she finished a descending arpeggio with a slight flourish. Afterward, they both clapped, and Elsa seemed more startled than pleased, but pleased all the same, grinning at them and taking an exaggerated bow.

"So you know Liszt," her mom finally chuckled, a broad smile on her face and a tear in her eye. "I won't say that means I'm ready to hand my daughter over to you, but… that was wonderfully played."

"I am sorry," she sighed, standing awkwardly and closing the cover over the keys. "It was a very impulsive invitation, I didn't think it through at all. But please know it wasn't meant as any disrespect, to you or to Anna. I just… really wanted her to come with me."

"Well, I'd like to feel more comfortable allowing that. Time might have changed our minds; if we could at least have gotten to know you a little better than… well, than a few spare minutes right before you leave, and a random recital in my living room." Her expression was firm, but her tone softened. "It's nothing against you personally. Our daughter is very important to us, and so is her happiness - but her safety is our biggest concern. We'd have to know you better before we trust you taking her that far away."

Elsa looked at her pretty evenly. The moment was long, and not comfortable for anyone in the room. Mrs. Mayberry smoothed down the front of her clothes.

"Would that really make a difference? Getting to know me better."

"It would. Quite a bit. I'm sorry."

"Alright." The pop star pulled her phone back out again, wasting no time unlocking her screen and scrolling through her contacts for the airport's number. "Set a fourth place for dinner. I'm staying."

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	11. Chapter 11

"Well," Anna's father said with a pleasant-yet-strained smile, "I can honesty say, I've never eaten chili next to a celebrity before."

Elsa smiled warmly, a practiced gesture. "I've never eaten chili next to an orthodontist, either. You'll tell me if I get something in my teeth, right?"

The rest of the table laughed, and Anna tried to encourage her stomach to unknot itself further. Things were going well. They had barely started going, but at least they weren't crashing and burning already.

Most of the time between when their guest had informed Mrs. Mayberry that she would take her up on her previously-casual offer of something to eat, and their dinner itself, had been spent on the phone. Both Anna's mom calling her dad to inform them of the change in plans, and Elsa fighting to have her flight rescheduled for the following morning. She had asked if it could be later that night, but it proved impossible. Therefore…

"So where will you be staying?" her father asked. "The Holiday Inn is probably the best we have to offer. In this neck o' the woods, anyway."

"That sounds as good a place as any," Elsa agreed. "I'm not that particular, honest - I just like it to be clean. I feel that's a pretty reasonable request, but believe me, there have been a few rooms…"

"Well, you could stay with us, if you like," Mary said. "Not that we can compete with four-star accommodations, but our continental breakfast might be better than a bowl of cereal or a bagel."

"I like bagels, though!" Elsa said with a genuine smile, stirring her bowl of chili. "But… no, I couldn't impose on you that way."

The father waved a hand. "Oh, it's really no trouble; the den has a pull-out couch. Or Anna's bed has a trundle."

"A… what?" Elsa looked to Anna for an explanation, but it was her mother who answered first.

"A pull-out bed underneath the main bed. And I'm sure Elsa won't want to be cooped up in the same room as Anna. Besides, her floor is a mess."

"Mom!" Anna breathed in alarm.

"Well, it is! Let her stay in a separate room." This time, the line was delivered more pointedly as she glared at her daughter, then turned the gaze around to her husband.

"A-ah," the man sighed with a nervous smile, catching on. "Of course, you're right, dear. No sense cleaning that room when the den is ready."

"Actually, I'd rather stay with Anna," Elsa told them easily, completely oblivious to Anna's eye-daggers being sent in her mother's direction and to what was truly being discussed. "I haven't had a slumber party… oh, since I was probably five or six, I think. Sounds like fun!"

In response to her parents, Anna said, "And I can have my room clean in like, two seconds; it's not that messy." Then, with more emphasis: "I can take care of myself."

"Don't be silly," her mother insisted. "We have the spare room for a reason."

Elsa looked between them all, swallowing the bite she had just taken. "Honestly, I can go to a hotel if it's going to be a problem, really. I don't want to be a nuisance."

"You don't have to do that all the time," she sighed at their guest.

"What? Do what?"

"Be polite. Somehow eat chili without getting any of it anywhere besides your mouth. Do what you think we want you to do. We'd rather get to know the real Elsa than have you put on your best behaviour to impress us."

Elsa and Anna exchanged a glance, and Anna felt like she wanted to crawl under the table and die. How could her mom be this mean to her idol?! But what Elsa did next was laugh and lay her spoon down.

"Look, it's not like I don't have bad habits, but… a very strict father and years of private school kind of made the manners stick. Plus all the business meetings I've been to since my career took off. This is just… I mean, I'm used to it so much that it's automatic, not something I have to 'do', really." Then she looked back to her friend. "Anna knows, she watched me eat those waffles."

"Really, yeah," Anna told them. "She wasn't making a mess there and being polite here; she's just super neat all the time."

"And trust me, I'm far from perfect. Anna knows that, as well." They exchanged a glance of shared memories. "For instance, Snow has told me I snore when I don't use my Breathe Right strips, so if you don't have some… it might be better if we stay in separate rooms."

"My dad has some," Anna laughed. "Trust me, if he didn't, _they_ would be in separate rooms - which my mom would hate, since she's a snuggler."

The mother set her lemonade glass down harder than she had intended. "Anna Josephine, you didn't need to tell her THAT!"

While Anna was snickering and holding her sides, Elsa turned to the patriarch and said, "I would appreciate a strip, if you don't mind? I could pay you back!"

"Pay me for _one strip?_ That's really not necessary," he laughed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "It's all yours."

"Are you sure?"

~ o ~

The rest of dinner passed easily, and they had a nice, simple dessert of ice cream. Casual conversations about all manner of topics happened, including a few of the stories that Anna had already heard from Elsa before - albeit, a few of them were very mildly edited for content. Not that Elsa had any "dirty" stories; compared to some celebrities, she was practically a relic from the Brady Bunch.

Then they all retired to the living room to watch her father's never-miss crime drama, which Elsa politely indulged - though she did check social media on her phone several times, the same way Anna did (though in her case, almost all of the time was spent texting Kristoff or Rapunzel back and forth, both of them screaming about the selfie she had messaged). Of course, any time someone asked Elsa a question or something more interesting happened on the TV, she was quick to surface from cyberspace; really the picture of the ideal houseguest. Engaged and engaging without being needy for attention.

Once that program ended and they were partway into the news, Elsa had been about to ask a question, when she hid her face. "Oh no…"

"The woman widely considered to be the 'star' of SEEK is set to walk the carpet with Hans Westergaard, star of the upcoming film," the reporter was saying as a shot of Elsa performing on the stage at the Grammys played out, the music itself tuned way down so the report could be heard over it. "Also of note, the new international sensation Gazelle…"

"Well, that sure is you," Anna tried to joke to relieve the tension.

"It sure is," she sighed.

"You don't like all that attention?" Mr. Mayberry asked.

She shrugged, drawing up her knees to her chin. Anna caught her mother's disapproving look at the heels of her sneakers on the cushion, but it was fleeting and she made no remark. "I don't mind it happening, but it makes me feel weird to see it myself. It's hard to explain… kind of like an out-of-body experience, almost."

"Yeah, she never posts selfies on Instagram, either," Anna said, hoping that would somehow confirm she was telling the truth.

"Well, my Anna would know," her mother laughed. "She practically worships at your altar. If I could count the times I've heard her belting out your songs through the washroom d-"

 _"Mom_ , come _on!"_

The deferred embarrassment seemed to set Elsa at ease, and she smiled. "Well, I'm sure she has a lovely singing voice. Not that I've heard it."

"And you never will," Anna groaned.

"Aww, how is that fair? You have a high-definition recording of mine, and I can't even hear you sing one song?"

Perking up, her father said, "You know, I still think we have that old home video of Anna in her second-grade musical…"

"No," she breathed, ducking her head. "No, you do not - I thought I destroyed all the copies!"

"You'll _never_ destroy all the copies! There are dozens left - hundreds!"

Elsa laughed while they chased each other around the room, covering her mouth with her hand. The scene was quite sweet, even if bizarre for her. Then, as they disappeared down the hallway, a sadness stole into her features.

"What, what is it?" Mrs. Mayberry asked her, still laughing slightly.

"Oh, nothing," she said, with another serene smile. "Just… you all look very happy. That's good. Anna deserves that."

The woman's brow furrowed. "Well, you must be upset being away from your parents for this long. I suppose that makes sense."

"As if my father misses me for a minute," she scoffed, looking back at the news. "And my mother's deceased. I'm more chill where I am than I would be at home, believe me."

Though she hadn't meant for it to, such a dark comment brought the conversation to a complete halt. The older woman turned back to the TV, biting her lip thoughtfully.

~ o ~

"…and that's why we're letting you go."

Anna looked confused, looking between her parents as she listened to the water running in the washroom down the hall. "I don't get it. You think she's a crazy party girl and want me to have nothing to do with her, but the minute you find out her mom died, that changes everything? Wouldn't she still be the same person?"

"That is true," her mom went on, squirming. "But this at least answers my big question of _why_ she's inviting you to go with her. She seems… lonely. Very lonely."

"Well… she probably is. Like she said before, she doesn't have a lot of close friends."

Nodding sadly, her father reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "I'm still not crazy about you winging off to parts unknown, but I think I'm willing to give you both the benefit of a doubt. Just _don't_ disappoint me." His other hand came up, finger pointing at her. "You know how we expect you to behave; don't go out drinking, even if it is legal there, and-"

"No drugs!" her mom added. "No joyriding, or parties with people you don't know, or walking home alone at night, or-"

"Guys, guys, I get it," Anna laughed, cheeks bunching up with the force of the largest smile she'd worn since she first saw Elsa on stage in person. "You mean it? You're letting me go with Elsa?!"

They exchanged a weary glance, and her mother just sighed. "She needs you, Anna Jo-jo," her dad put in. "Or needs somebody, and it looks like you're at the red line. Just promise us you'll keep your eyes open, eh?"

It dampened her excitement, but only very slightly. "What? Open for what?"

"That girl barely touched her chili," her mother commented, staring over at the door. "Not even half the bowl was gone, and she didn't add any crackers or shredded cheese, or anything."

"Oh, she's just not a big eater," Anna reassured them - knowing she was slightly hiding the truth. "But I promise, I'll make sure we both take care of ourselves, okay?"

They opened their mouths to speak again, but just then Elsa emerged, yawning and smoothing her hands down the front of Anna's spare pyjamas. "These are so comfortable. Maybe I'll start buying all my clothes secondhand; they're so much better when they're already broken in!"

"Y-yeah," Anna stuttered, trying not to think about Elsa wearing her clothes - and pointedly ignoring her mother's knowing glance. "Anyway, good news - guess what?!"

Though Elsa did ask, "What?" the growing smile on her face said it all. She already knew "what".

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep this brief; I thought about not posting a new chapter today. But that's how terror and hate works, isn't it? Their goal is to destroy us and silence our voices. Odds are I wouldn't have been able to write today because I'm upset, but since this chapter had already been written, I'm posting it in honour of Pulse and the fabulous individuals who had every right to be there and be who they were. It's a very special chapter and oddly fitting that it's being posted after this tragedy, and you'll probably see why.

"I can't believe it," Anna breathed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars and crescent moons on her ceiling. "This time tomorrow, we'll be in Ibiza."

"Well, probably," Elsa snorted from her spot on the trundle bed, a little further down and to Anna's left. "If there aren't any delays. It is a ten-hour flight, you know."

"Ten _hours?!_ I can't fly anywhere that long, ugh!" But she was laughing as she asked, "What do we do on the plane? Like, do you normally sleep, or just read your book, or what?"

"My book. Then a nap, and then more of my book. At some point, there's eating to take care of."

Anna rolled over to look down at her. "And do you? Eat, I mean." The glare she got in return was not kind, so she pouted. "Don't forget, you said I could ask."

"I did say that, you're right. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"ELSA!"

"I do eat," she finally grumbled. "Not that I'm a big fan of the airline food, but I try to get enough of it down to tide me over until I land."

A little muttered "Good" told her she approved. Then she cleared her throat and asked, "Hey, Elsa… did you really mean it? You haven't had a sleepover since you were little?"

"I did," she laughed. "Well, I've roomed with the SEEK girls, but… we're really more like coworkers. Something about how they act…" Seeing Anna's surprised expression, she leaned up on her elbows with a mildly embarrassed smile. "Hey, it's not that I don't like them, or that they don't like me. I'm just… not very personable, I guess. I try, and I can be polite, obviously, but something… I never…" She fought for words, eyes flicking back and forth. Finally, she just took a breath, letting it out slowly. "Friendship. I'm not good at it on an ongoing basis. I'd just about given up on trying anymore until you forced me to eat my weight in waffles."

During most of that, Anna had been watching her, worried. The last comment, however, made her grin and roll her eyes. "Come on, you didn't even finish yours. Don't exaggerate."

"I know, I know," she laughed. "But… something about you worrying about me, dragging me off… it felt like how friends are really supposed to act. Plus, I liked how you talked, and laughed, and… I dunno. Just seemed like a great person I wanted in my life, if that doesn't sound too much like a Disney Parks commercial."

"It does. But I'm glad. You seemed like you needed somebody to really be there for you, and not just pretend they were, or do it because you're bankable. I didn't _mean_ to do that, to be that person, but I tried, and I guess I did okay, because… well, here we are."

"Yep." She grinned and added, "I love your room. It's so… YOU."

Laughing, Anna clasped her wrist with the opposite hand and leaned her chin against the little perch they provided. "What's that supposed to mean? Like, most people's rooms are pretty 'them'."

"All these comic book posters, and the fun zig-zag sheets, and… oh, I don't know, I just love it all! I wish I could stay here for weeks and weeks, discovering all the little Anna-artefacts in here."

"Even…" Might as well acknowledge the elephant in the room. "The Elsa poster?"

That did take the wind out of the pop star's sails. "I… am a little unnerved by it being on the ceiling. Lucky for me, I'm a stomach sleeper."

"Me too!" They both grinned at each other. "But… yeah, my walls were already full of Harry Potter and Avengers and stuff. And Twilight, before I, uh, grew up and realised they're kind of… messed up books and movies."

"They are? How so?" When Anna blinked at her, she bit her lip for a moment. "Well… I've only seen the first movie, don't judge me."

"I thought you read a lot, though."

"I don't read many romances. Mostly, I like autobiographies, or historical fiction… I had a lot of fun with 'The Art of War' and 'The Red Tent', things like that. I'm always looking for something new to read that will hold my interest."

"Wow, so… you're like, wicked smart. Just not about pop culture?"

"I'm terrible with pop culture," she confessed. "And isn't that just about the worst thing for a _pop_ star?"

Grinning again, Anna just gazed down at the woman. Appreciated her for who she was, Breathe Right strip across her nose and all; it was getting easier, not being starstruck by her the way she had been at first. Her fondest, most secret wish was that, by the time they returned from Europe, she would be able to just look at her and think, "There's my friend, Elsa," without worrying about any other celebrity-related details.

"What? What, is it that bad?"

"No, no. Just… it's really awesome this happened. I feel bad your stay in Ibiza will be shorter, but…"

"This is just as good. Honestly, I'd rather be bunking with you on this rickety bed than spend that long alone on the island."

Anna decided to focus on humour, rather than the pang she felt about the last statement. "Rickety?! You should have said something, we could switch!"

"Or I could crawl up there with you," she giggled easily. "But that little twin bed looks like it might be crowded."

The redhead was silent. Just the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Elsa… it would have pushed her dedication to being "platonic buddies" to their limits. Better not let that happen. "Y-yeah, too crowded," she finally forced herself to breathe.

"Anna?" she asked in some concern.

"N-nah, I'm just agreeing with you. This bed felt a lot bigger when I was ten and first started sleeping in it."

Elsa blinked, glancing up and down the frame. "You've had the same bed since you were ten?! And the mattress isn't lumpy by now?"

"No, I mean, we replaced the mattress a few years ago, and I rotated it in the Spring. It's a Serta, I'm good." Then she laughed, "Do you just get a new bed every Christmas?"

"Well… my father does. He gets restless about interior design, wants to have everything overhauled every couple of years, yes. I don't understand it, but… now that I'm out on my own, I don't have to put up with that anymore." Then she shrugged one shoulder. "Though that's only been for a year, so… yeah. Call me in a few years, see if I'm following in his footsteps and tossing all my furniture."

"Maybe I can take your old bed when I move out," Anna offered. "Or your dad's, or something."

Grinning widely, Elsa flopped back to fluff up her pillow more. "Yeah! Because you want an old bed that smells like Eternity For Men and paperwork!"

They both giggled, and began to talk more about how different their dads were - and how similar they were in that they were both workaholics. The biggest difference seemed to be in how they behaved when they came home: Anna's was warm and engaging, glad to be back with his family. Meanwhile, Elsa's just seemed to run his household like another branch of the office, and Elsa as his employee. Though she tried to reassure Anna that he did love her, in his own way, it didn't completely erase the younger woman's frown of uncertainty.

"God, I can't sleep," Anna finally breathed. "Not with you here - I mean, you not being Kristoff, who's the only person who really sleeps over on a regular basis."

"Really? You don't have any girlfriends?"

"God, I wish," Anna snorted inelegantly, and Elsa laughed along, even though she looked vaguely confused. "But… nah, I started not getting along with the girls when we got into high school. I was into different stuff, and… at first, that wasn't so big a deal? But then, I don't know… life changes, and whatever. Everybody avoided me. But you know what? Too bad for them; now I'm an awesome artist, and I have you and Kristoff, who are way better friends than any of them ever were."

"You act like everybody thought you were contagious," Elsa said, her voice softer, a little more worried.

"Yeah, they did. But you can't catch gay, and you can't catch nerdiness, either." Then her brow wrinkled in thought. "Okay, maybe you can catch nerdiness; it was Kristoff who got me into Doctor Who. Before that, I'd never even heard of-"

"Wait, wait. You can't catch 'gay'? Was that why they started avoiding you, they thought you were a lesbian?"

Anna sighed, feeling less at ease with their conversation now. "Yeah. Because I never said boys were cute, and used to play softball. Stupid shit. I mean, I hope that's not the kind of person you are, though."

"Oh, not at all," Elsa reassured her, waving a hand as if batting aside such a pesky and obviously untrue notion. "I donate to The Trevor Project. But God, children can be so cruel. You were… what, fourteen? And they made that judgment about you, and shunned you because of it? Unbelievable."

"Yep," she muttered. Then she raised a triumphant fist in the air. "Well, joke's on them, right? All that gay-shaming didn't stop me from being gay, and probably made it happen a lot faster. Like, who knows how long it would have taken me to think about that stuff without their-"

_"OH."_

"Without… yeah," Anna wound up lamely, having heard Elsa's quiet word. "What?"

"Nothing," she reassured Anna, then cleared her throat and looked up at her again, eyelashes fluttering a lot more rapidly than Anna was used to seeing them. "But, um, I thought it didn't work that way."

The now-suspicious redhead asked, "What didn't?"

"That… you weren't 'made' gay by circumstances. Like, you always were. Right? Is that wrong?"

"Oh, no, no," Anna laughed in some relief. "I meant like, their dumb commentary and accusations helped me _figure it out_ faster, not flipped a magic switch. You know. Sorry, I guess that did sound kinda like I was saying it's their fault, or that they had any real power over my sexuality."

"Right, that makes more sense." Her hands began twisting up the bedsheets draped over her stomach. "Um… I could tell you something, but again, you have to promise to keep it to yourself."

"Go for it."

"One of the other SEEK girls has been with a woman before." When Anna gasped, eyes round as dinner plates, she held up a hand. _"Shhh!_ You don't know this!"

"No, no way, never heard it! Now tell me more!"

The blonde leaned up a little bit. "Well, I won't even specify which one; I feel bad enough saying this at all! But yes, she, um… it was a few years ago, before the group really took off. She looked very different then, and it was just a drunken hookup at a party, but… she says it was fantastic. And that, even though she prefers men, if she _did_ find a woman whom she connected with like that again…" Instead of finishing, Elsa merely gave a very suggestive shrug.

"That's incredible! Oh, wow!" Anna sighed, mouth hanging open in a perpetual smile of surprise. "I love hearing about celebrities coming out. It's just so satisfying… makes me feel less alone, I guess."

"You're never alone. From what I hear, there's a whole parade in San Francisco of your brethren and sistren every year, isn't there?"

"True, true. Not that I'll ever get to go." Elsa pursed her lips, gazing across at Anna. Before she could speak, Anna grunted, "And no, that's not me asking for you to fly me there."

"Okay, okay, I won't," Elsa couldn't help but chuckle, finally seeming more at ease… even though Anna wasn't sure why she looked so unsure of herself for a minute there. "You caught me plotting this time."

Smiling to herself, Anna lay back on her pillow, finally beginning to feel fatigue creeping in at the corners. "You're pretty sneaky, but not _that_ sneaky, Elsa Valentine."

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	13. Chapter 13

"Now you kids be good," her mother told her the next morning. Dad had seen them off at home so he could take their car in to work, and she had driven Anna and Elsa in Anna's old Volvo. It technically belonged to the girl now, even though it had been her mother's before. They were already discussing what new car Mom would get once she had gone off to college.

"Yeah, yeah," Anna grumbled under her breath. "Good as Girl Scouts."

"No hanky panky! I mean it!"

Elsa straightened from where she had been setting down one of Anna's suitcases, eyes wide. "NO! Don't worry, I- there won't be ANY of that! No WAY!" When both of the other women blinked at her, she laughed and scratched the back of her neck. "J-just, um, I promised you I would look out for Anna, and I'm definitely going to keep that promise! Okay? Okay."

"Silly Elsa," Anna snorted, even though she looked like she was enjoying every minute. Once she had lowered her second suitcase to the curb, one a lot lighter than the one Elsa had helped with, she turned back to throw her arms around her mother. "I am gonna miss you, though."

"Ohhh, my little Anna Jo-jo," she grunted, squeezing her harder than was strictly necessary.

"And this," Elsa sighed, dropping Anna's backpack onto the top of the two bags. "Ready?"

The redhead's head dipped. "I… was hoping you'd forget about that."

"Of course not! I expect you to create some truly brilliant work - at the very least, while I'm off the island for Cannes. How are you supposed to do that without your materials?"

Her mother smirked. "Your famous friend thinks you're talented. How about that - so do I."

"Stoooooppp!" she whined, and they both laughed as they gathered for their final goodbyes.

Within ten or twenty minutes, they were in the terminal, going through security and getting their tickets, all of the usual things. Elsa mostly waited around with Anna, since her precheck meant she could zip right through with minimal holdups or pat-downs. So while Anna was tossing her sneakers into a plastic bin behind her olive-green jacket, her backpack, and her dignity, Elsa was waiting on the other side with a smoothie, incognito in her hoodie and sunglasses again and smiling to herself.

"All of these people have no idea," Anna whispered as they walked along, Elsa slurping through her straw - that is to say, making zero noise as she drank. Like the proper lady she was. "Elsa's in the house. Have they ever mobbed you before?"

"Oh, it happens," she sighed. "TMZ is the worst, but you never know who'll pop up and happen to shove a camera in your face. NBC, CBS, CNN… Perez Hilton."

"Are they, like… mean to you?"

"Oh, no, never! Well, the more reputable ones tend to be nicer. A few random paparazzi have tried to block me from leaving places, and you probably heard about the one-"

"Yeah, yeah," she assured Elsa, saving them both from having to go into detail about "Handsy Hank". "Well that's good, at least…"

A little further along, they reached a bunch of food kiosks, one of which had likely provided Elsa with her beverage. She gestured with the cup and asked, "Anything you want? If you don't buy it now, you'll be at the mercy of the plane food until very late tonight."

"Hmm… for now, maybe a hot dog?"

"Good."

"And for you?" Elsa scowled, which made Anna scowl. "Come on, we agreed-"

"Yes, Anna, fine, but not a hot dog. There has to be sushi here somewhere… or perhaps a sit-down restaurant. Oh - we could do the VIP Lounge."

Smirking, Anna said, "You're forgetting something: I'm no VIP."

"You are to me." Anna's smile was so mollified that they both ended up grinning. "My VIF: 'very important friend'. Anyway, I could get you in."

"You know what? If it's not gonna be a hassle for you… let's do it."

With hardly a moment's hesitation, Elsa grasped Anna's hand and dragged her through the airport, her backpack bouncing up and down as they jogged along. Both of their cackling combined turned a few heads, but most people paid them no mind; just two teenage girls who were enjoying themselves in an airport.

"God," she sighed once she had managed to convince them to let Anna in; the man at the door obviously didn't think she looked like she could afford membership, but Elsa flashing her card meant she was in as a guest right away. "Those shower suites sound divine… but all my clothes are in checked baggage."

"I told you that you could use some of mine."

"I couldn't do that! Those are yours. Besides, I can survive one day without a shower." Then she grimaced, flapping the front of her hoodie. "Not that I'd want to hug anybody right now, for fear of their health and safety…"

Almost on cue, Anna threw her arms around Elsa and squeezed. "Awww, you're fresh as a daisy, don't worry. And I know, because you sprayed all that 'Daisy Mist' body spray on your hoodie before you pulled it on."

Whether or not Elsa was blushing from the hug or from the comment was unclear. "Y-you knew about that? I did it while you were in the bathroom!"

"Yeah, and smells linger, Elsa. It's MY body spray, I know what it smells like!"

The two of them made use of the complimentary food bar, Elsa building herself a modest salad and Anna plucking a few small sandwiches to devour. Then she added another one, which, once they were seated, she innocently slid into Elsa's bowl.

"You little…" Mouth a thin line, she picked it up and resolutely plopped it back on Anna's plate.

"Come on, one sandwich won't kill you."

"What if it's a rat poison sandwich? Wouldn't that kill me?"

Anna looked nonplussed. "You really think they serve rat poison sandwiches in the VIP Lounge?!"

"No, but you said 'one sandwich'; it wasn't specific to these."

"Just… come on, please? Eat this one and I'll leave you alone about food for the rest of the day."

Elsa's shoulders slumped. "I… don't want you looking at me like I'm broken and need you to glue me back together, okay?" But as she said it, she took the sandwich back. "You have to stop doing that."

"No. Well… I'll try to stop looking at you that way, I guess, but I'm not going to stop making sure you eat."

"Good; that's what I meant, anyway," Elsa said with a fond little smile. Once she bit into the sandwich, she winced. "American cheese. I… didn't I leave this behind when I came to Canada?!"

"Oh - I thought they weren't…" She peeled open one of hers, then offered it to Elsa. "Chicken salad, no cheese. Better?"

"Yes," she sighed gratefully, trading them. When Anna hesitated with Elsa's sandwich in her hand, staring at the teethmarks in the bread, Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Anna hurriedly shook her head and downed the sandwich as fast as possible.

~ o ~

By the time Anna and Elsa were settled into their seats, the redhead was bouncing up and down with excitement. She didn't even have anything to entertain herself except for her phone, her sketchpads, and Elsa - and she knew Elsa would probably prefer to read most of the flight.

And then Elsa leaned over and whispered, "Have you ever flown first class before?"

"No, no I haven't," Anna said, trying not to grin. The seat was so roomy, and she had actually groaned in contentment as if she were sinking into a hot bath when she sat down. Any fool could have been able to tell.

"Good. I'm glad I get to be there for this historic event. Once you go first class, you never go back."

Grinning, she elbowed her and whispered, "What do you do in first class, anyway? Is there like, live entertainment? Do we get balloon animals?"

The snort of laughter was so loud and mortifying that Elsa ducked her head, slapping her hands over her face in shame. Partly, this was due to the diva having a glass of wine in the lounge, which she had made quite a show of refusing to give Anna a single drop - even though she never asked. The plane hadn't even taken to the air yet and it was already shaping up to be a very different vacation, indeed.

"Now then," Elsa sighed as she tapped the screen on the seat in front of them, bringing up a list of movies as she dug in her pocket for her earbuds. "Didn't you say something about… what was it? Avengers?"

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome to Gomorrah."

Anna replied to that with a nervous little laugh as they approached the waiting line of cabs at _Aeroport d'Eivissa_ \- or, as it had been called when they got on the plane in Toronto, Ibiza Airport. Of course, while they were in baggage claim, Elsa had called ahead to request a reserved car so there would be no more standing around than was necessary.

"It's so dark out," she finally commented as they approached the one with the large man holding a sign that said "Erica" - which made Anna snort, remembering she had called Elsa that in Gerda's.

"Jetlag. We're six hours later here. Plus the ten we were on the plane, and yeah, it's almost midnight." Her look was weary, but she still smiled as she added, "We can go out if you want, but I can't promise we'll stay out long."

That sounded like the worst idea in the world. Handing her bags to the man, she said, "Nah. Let's crash and get up tomorrow, start exploring fresh. I'm so excited, though!"

"Me too," Elsa agreed with a light chuckle. "I mean, for you, and to show you everything."

"Thank you so much. I mean it, this is all way more than I-"

"Didn't we talk about this?" Anna nodded, bowing her head. "There. No more thanking me, you already did and I appreciate that, but from now on the only way I want you to 'thank' me is by enjoying yourself as much as possible while you're here. That's it."

"What if… I only wanna enjoy myself by eating cereal in the hotel room in my PJ's all day every day?"

That comment prompted Elsa to burst out laughing, head falling back as she clapped her hands together. Anna giggled along for a minute before Elsa's hand fell to her shoulder and she said, "Oh, Anna! GOD! No, no, I don't think you'll do that. Not once you get out and look around the island a little. But I'd be down for that."

"Sure, _sure_ you would."

Anna's eyes remained wide as they were taxied from the airport. She had been expecting a wealth of bright lights, but the highway remained fairly rustic, with a few billboards interrupting the trees and brush along the side, the occasional building. Seemed that despite the notorious level of nightlife Elsa had been telling her about, they had done their best to preserve some of the island's natural beauty.

However, slowly but surely, civilization began to take hold. Anna saw more rental car companies, bus stops, underpasses… transit signs that she couldn't read. Then they pulled off the main highway into a local city, or district, or whatever it would be called. She definitely began to feel like the country mouse who had just landed herself in vastly unfamiliar surroundings.

"Is this it? Are we there?" she whispered.

Elsa's smile was so bemused it made her feel dumb for asking, but what she said was, "We're almost there, yes. But this is not 'it'; we're only in a tiny corner of the whole island, you know. It's pretty big."

"Yeah, you said it's bigger than Manhattan… but I've never been there, either," she admitted softly.

"Hey." Elsa reached over and squeezed her hand briefly. "Stick with me. I promise I won't let the big, bad Ibiza monster gobble you up."

Anna smiled out the window at a colourful little playground as they passed, with Mickey and Minnie Mouse painted on the entrance, and she squeezed back. "Yeah… yeah, I think it'll be okay. Oh - I recognise the word 'sushi', you could eat there!"

"I could? Can I not eat somewhere that doesn't have sushi?"

"Apparently," she laughed, and Elsa elbowed her. "So, which one of these great big hotel buildings is ours?"

"Most of these are condos, actually. But we're not going to any of them."

"Look, and there's a- okay, wow, nevermind. I thought it was an anime store because of the billboard, but it's a sex shop. Whoops!" Then Anna blinked, looking back around to her friend. "Wait, we're not?"

With a sly smile, the diva glanced over at Anna directly as she whispered, "We're going to The SEEK House."

~ o ~

Fifteen minutes later, and they were standing in a circle drive, waiting for the driver to unload their luggage as Anna gazed up at the most beautiful property she had ever seen. Pristine white walls arranged in seemingly-haphazard boxy shapes around wide windows, obviously designed to be both aesthetically pleasing and to stand up to the elements.

"Whoa… I think I heard about this once, but I didn't know it… I mean, does it belong to the record label?"

"It belongs to us," Elsa grunted, heaving one of her bags up and over the kerb. Anna laughed when she first saw how many she had, since they had all been previously checked; nobody else she knew travelled with five suitcases. "All four of us; we each put in an equal amount of money in buying the property. I sent out an IM to the group chat telling them I wanted the use of it this week, and nobody replied so I presume there's no problem."

As she struggled with her own bag again, only to have the driver suddenly help her lift it, she asked, "They didn't reply? Is that, um, normal?"

"Very. We typically only use it to make announcements or requests like that."

"But don't you guys… I dunno, ever talk? Like… I know you said you aren't really 'close friends', but you work together so often that…"

Elsa's smile was both sad, and pitying for Anna's perceptions that she had to shatter. "I told you, we're coworkers. So yes, we get along, and we do care about each other, but… when we take time off, we go back to our own lives." She tried for a little bit wider of a smile. "Though last summer, we did spend a few days here together. Just…" Her eyes dropped. "Nevermind. Let's get inside."

Navigating the house wasn't all that hard. There only seemed to be three bedrooms, despite there being four members of SEEK; Elsa explained that one of the sofas in the living room was an IKEA model that converted into an extremely comfortable bed, and that Snow always chose that.

"Sorry we'll be split up," Elsa said as the three of them - including the driver - got the rest of Elsa's bags into her room. "But then again, at least you don't have to worry about my nose strips falling off and listening to me snore."

"I can't believe that Elsa snores. I don't. You'll have to prove it."

Elsa smirked as she wheeled one of the bags through the door. "What, are you going to sleep with me to find out?"

"I- what?! Whoa, where did that come from?"

Once Elsa had set down the bag, she straigthened, frowning. "Oh, sorry, I didn't… I thought that would be funny. Sometimes I'm bad at that."

"Well… I guess it is," Anna said, rolling her eyes after a minute. "Just caught me off guard."

"Just say the word and I won't make any more, um, lesbian-related jokes. Honestly, I won't!"

With all the focus being on her and her sexuality, Anna couldn't help but look a little bashful as she replied, "Um, it's really okay. I'm not used to anybody but Kristoff saying things like that to me is all; I mean, my parents are cool with it now, but when I first came out they were really confused and asked a lot of questions. Even now, they still don't… well, gay jokes, I mean. Not really where their comfort zone lives."

"I think I understand," Elsa laughed as they went back to fetch Anna's bags. "So is it safe to say, I'll keep working on it, and you'll let me know if I go too far?"

"Definitely. God, it's nice to have more than one friend who's accepting. I guess Rapunzel counts, but I can tell she…" Anna paused to think, halfway through the action of lifting her lighter suitcase through the front door. "You know that thing, where people technically aren't _un_ supportive, but you can tell they wish that you were more like them so they didn't have to make the effort of being supportive?"

Elsa pulled a face. "Ah. I'm very familiar with that 'thing', yes."

"That's Rapunzel. But I think she's coming around; she's really, uh… like, you heard that she was homeschooled, so she's really smart and a great person, but I don't think she gets out a lot. I'm probably the first LGBT person she ever met."

"I can relate," Elsa chuckled. "That is, I saw more of the world when I was younger than your friend, and _way_ more after I joined up with SEEK, but… the boarding school was very reserved and strict. There were girls who couldn't care less about the rules, but I distanced myself from them; my father was already irritated at being left with me to raise by himself as it was, so I didn't want to make unnecessary waves and get him yelling at me."

Anna dropped her suitcase right where it was in the hallway, turning to place a hand on Elsa's bicep. "You gotta tell me, at least… did he ever… hurt you? Like, with anything besides words." Elsa looked away. "Hey…"

"No. But he threatened to, occasionally. It… was enough. I believed him." Clearing her throat, she pulled out of Anna's grip a little roughly. "Let's not talk about him anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. This is old news." Looking over her shoulder, Elsa shot her a would-be confident smile. "The past is in the past. Right now, we're on Ibiza; just you and me, and an entire island of possibilities. Who cares about bad memories when you can make new, better ones?"

But even after she disappeared around the corner, Anna was standing there, staring after her new friend with her mouth hanging open. An upbringing that awful wasn't something she could disregard as easily as that.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	15. Chapter 15

Anna awoke, spitting out a strand of her own hair and confused why her room was so bright. Why weren't the curtains drawn? Where the hell _was_ she?

And then she got a good look around. The room was completely alien to her; only her suitcases in the corner jogged her memory. Ibiza. She was literally a third of the way around the _world_ from her house. Grinning into her pillow, she kicked her legs for a minute, eventually screaming in random joy. It was real! She wasn't dreaming, she was really in another country!

With Elsa. Sitting bolt upright, she looked around the room and tried to decide what she should do. Take a shower? Find food? No, of course not. The first thing she wanted to do was find Elsa, to confer about what they would be doing for their first day of the unified vacation.

That proved a little more difficult than she had expected. Once she disentangled herself from the sheets and pulled on her shirt and jeans from the day before, resolving to shower soon, she tried Elsa's room first. Empty. Then she looked around the kitchen, living room, dining room, the spare bed, the lavatories… nowhere to be found.

Had Elsa really ran off and left her? It was pretty late in the morning, judging by how much daylight there was outside, but that didn't seem like her. What was she going to do in a house in Ibiza all by herself?

Walking out the back door, she saw the delightfully blue swimming pool and a dozen elegant beach chaise lounges, ready to play host to sunbathers. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth at the thought of making use of all that later. For now, the mystery remained: where was Elsa?

At last, when she went back upstairs to get her phone to call her, she spotted the sliding glass door at the end of the hallway. In the dark, she had barely noticed, but it led to a second deck. Funny how unimportant it had seemed when she knew she wouldn't be using it soon.

Elsa glanced up from her book the moment she heard the door. Her hand came up to drag her sunglasses off her nose and she smiled wide, earnestly happy to see Anna there.

"Hey, Rip Van Winkle."

Anna laughed quietly, dipping her head. Partly due to her being teased about waking up late… and partly because she needed a moment to recover from Elsa's swimsuit. It was fairly modest for a bikini, but a bikini nonetheless, showing off more stomach and shoulder and leg than she was prepared for so soon after getting out of bed.

"Hey. Um… took me a while to find you, I was afraid you ran off."

"Ran off where? The party is obviously wherever you are." Her grin widened. "Even if you put it on hold by sleeping."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snooze until noon."

Elsa shrugged, sliding a bookmark into place and laying the book - Pride and Prejudice, without any zombies at all - onto the table next to a coffee mug. "It's okay, really. You're on vacation; sleep in as much as you want."

"I don't want to sleep," Anna assured her, finally walking over to plop down in the nearest chair. "I want to hang out with you, get crazy! What do we do first?"

"Well…" Leaning a little closer, Elsa muttered, "I already had breakfast, but if you want to get ready, we can go grab lunch in town. Just a local place, pick one and see what they have. Then we'll figure out what kind of trouble two cute women such as ourselves can get into."

Already standing, Anna laughed, "When you put it that way, it almost sounds like one of us might end up pregnant."

"Stranger things have happened on this island, I'm sure," Elsa told her with an air of mystery.

One quick shower later, they were getting into a shiny silver car that couldn't have been more than a year old and pulling onto the roadways. Elsa pushed a button or two until she brought up a pulsing techno beat, then turned it almost all the way down to "background noise" level.

"Ambiance, check. Two hotties in shades, check."

"Anna being out of her element, check." Elsa laughed, but she insisted, "No, seriously, I'm totally dependent on you, here."

"That's right. You're mine, _all_ mine! Muahahahaa!"

Shaking her head, she turned to look out her side window. "Keep doing that too often and I'll think you're a supervillain."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I built Ibiza as an elaborate trap just for a random Canadian. Watch yourself, Mayberry."

"If you built this to trap me, it's working. God, look at everything! It's like… it's like every city really should look this way, but doesn't because people back West got lazy, or something! What the hell, you know?"

"It does stay with you," Elsa agreed, turning down another street. "In the best of ways. It's kind of my home away from home… well, home sucks, so this is better. I can get away from all my obligations here, all the contracts and family drama, and… everything. All that's here is partying, sun, sand… I can be alone and free."

"So the beach house is your Fortress of Solitude?"

"Yes, I suppose. Seriously, even if the other girls are there, we're just there to have fun; it feels very different from when we're working together. But if they're not… oh, it's so relaxing. I can't wait to come back."

As they both scanned the multitude of restaurants and stores, Anna asked, "Then why bring me along if you wanted to be alone?"

"What?" Pulling to a stop, Elsa turned to look at her. "Oh- no I didn't mean- no, I really wanted you here! Please don't think otherwise!" Pressing her lips together for a moment, she slid her hands up and down the steering wheel, composing her thoughts. "You're not like them. You and I are just friends because we're friends - well, _and_ because you're a fan, but you're not as… well…"

"Gross?"

"I was going for a word like 'obsessive', but yes, gross works." They shared a smile before Elsa went on. "I've always wanted to bring someone here who wasn't a coworker, or a Facebook-official boyfriend I'm supposed to be dating for press-related reasons. You're the first person who…" She fell silent.

"Go ahead," Anna insisted in a quiet voice. "I won't judge."

"The first person who I felt like sharing this with. Who I _wanted_ to. I… that's probably silly, but when I realised we wouldn't get to hang out anymore, and then thought about you coming, I jumped on it - went right past all the 'but you can't do that' crap and asked you, stupid as I knew the idea was!"

"And I'm so glad you did." Unable to help herself, she reached over and drew Elsa into a hug, prompting and odd little squeak from the pop star. "This could have been a beach house in Alaska for all I care; if it's important to you and we get to hang, then that's all I need."

After a few seconds, Elsa did begin to hug back. "Thank you. Thank you for coming, I… oh, I'm getting all sappy. Who's the gross one now?"

"Both of us, probably," Anna said, prompting a laugh from her friend. Then she drew back and said, "Let's just park here, see what we find."

"I like the way you think!"

~ o ~

An hour later, they were both stuffed to the gills with seafood. Elsa hadn't eaten nearly as much as Anna, but they were both groaning from full bellies, a "to go" box tucked into the car before they took to strolling. Maybe she could work off a few calories that way.

Anna was glad she switched out her jeans for shorts after her shower; walking in long pants would have been suicide under a blazing sun. Meanwhile, Elsa's gauzy shirt just barely concealed her form, allowing for ample breeze. Anna was beginning to be less alarmed by all the glimpses of flesh, albeit marginally so; the extended amount of time paired with the growing strength of their friendship was helping quite a bit. Even if her gay brain-squirrels wouldn't put the nut down completely.

But the one thing that had almost vanished completely was her hero worship. Getting to know the real Elsa Valentine was such a trade-up from drooling over her picture on the front of the CD - or the ceiling of her room, as she was somewhat ashamed of now. Even if Elsa never spoke to her again after they went back to their separate lives, she couldn't go back to seeing her as an object of desire. All Elsa was to her now was a great friend… who just so happened to sing and joint-own houses on random islands.

And was majorly hot. That part, she couldn't quite forget, ever.

"What do you do for fun around here? Besides shopping, and eating, and sunbathing."

Elsa grinned behind her shades. "Ohhh, this city really comes alive at night. But that's not for you." She wagged an index finger in her face very animatedly. "I promised your mother we'd be good and eat all our vegetables, and look both ways before we cross-"

"Stop!" Anna giggled, slapping her bicep, and Elsa laughed too. "But… yeah, I don't know about doing all that. I've never been 'clubbing' or whatever before."

"Oh, we don't have to; I just thought you might like to try it. See how it fits you."

"But I'm not old enough, am I?" Anna's eyes narrowed. "Is it twenty-one here or eighteen?"

"Eighteen. And believe me, with a lot of these places, they don't even care if you're a year or two shy; Snow's slipped into a few of them."

"Crazy…"

Elsa bumped their hips together. "Look. If you go with me to a club and you absolutely hate it, I won't make you go to another one for the rest of the trip; I swear it. And I won't go to one by myself, either. We'll just do touristy things, and hang out by the pool, and watch a bunch of movies. Trust me, I'll be fine relaxing in whatever way works, but as far as I'm concerned, this is _your_ trip."

Beaming over at her, Anna whispered, "You're giving me a lot of power, here."

 _"All_ the power. In fact, after this, we can go back and sit down, and look through some stuff online, and plot out every day except Cannes."

"Trip itinerary? Doesn't that take some of the… y'know, magic and mystery out of it?"

"A bit. But if that's what you want to do…"

Anna did contemplate that offer for several seconds. Then she shook her head. "No. No, I… spend a lot of my time doing things by the book. But this is Ibiza; this is another world. Let's just see what happens."

"Let's," Elsa whispered, lips taut from the sheer radiance of her smile. "And the first thing that will happen is… _shopping!"_

"Wha-AAHH!" Anna yelped as she was dragged into the nearest clothing boutique, sandals flapping loudly in their wake.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I would have updated earlier but I had some car trouble… strikes at the worst of times, it seems. Oh well!

"Are you sure these clothes are 'clothes' enough?"

Elsa glanced down at the black miniskirt and deep emerald green halter Anna had been practically forced into as they stood in the line outside Illustrious, a club that Elsa had insisted would give her "the best experience", especially if it was the only one she would go to while on the island. Apparently, it was quickly dominating the nightlife scene, eclipsing all of the smaller spots and rivalling the long-standing titans.

"What do you mean? You're killing it!"

Squirming as she tried, for the umpteenth time, to tug her skirt down to cover a little more of her thighs without revealing the top of her very plain, periwinkle blue boyshorts, Anna stared around at the clothing of all the men and women lined up in front of and behind them. Yes, her outfit blended in seamlessly with all the others on display. That didn't make her any less uncomfortable with being in it.

"I look like a trainwreck," she hissed back. "Elsa, I don't know-"

"Listen," Elsa told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her bare shoulder. Why did she even _have_ a bare shoulder?! "Honestly, you look incredible. But people are going to stare if you keep messing with your skirt like that."

Taking the hint, Anna released the hem and tried to stand straight and casual again. "This outfit cost a third of my 'mad money', so I guess I better learn to love it."

Pursing her lips, Elsa hissed, "I told you I would buy-"

"Yeah, and you can't keep doing that. I'll… get used to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Then she closed her eyes, nodding. "That's… alright, I understand, you don't want to take advantage of my generosity. But that skirt and top were a drop in the bucket for me. What good is having all this money if I can't-"

"I get it, I get it," Anna grumbled.

"Well, if you're through interrupting me…" Anna looked apologetic enough that Elsa smiled, giving her a one-armed side-hug as they moved up in line. "There we go."

"Thank you. For everything. And I'm gonna keep saying that, so if you don't like it, tough." They both smiled at each other. "Even if I think I'm gonna end up cold by the end of tonight."

"Just remember: don't put down your clutch. Your passport is safe behind the SEEK House's security system, but I still don't want you losing your bank card or your phone; that would suck."

"Right, I know. I'll watch it, don't w-"

"And you can always pull me away from whatever I'm doing; girl code. You feeling sick, or needing some air, or wanting to get away from a creepy guy… anything is a valid excuse to bail on this party. Don't forget to use the code."

That had Anna smiling with genuine affection, squeezing Elsa back. "Okay, Mom."

Only then did Elsa sigh. "I shouldn't say this… I told your mom I wouldn't let you drink, and I don't want to betray her trust. But we're both adults." Shrugging, she pushed on. "If you want to drink, that's fine; I know you won't be driving home, since we took a cab."

"Oh, I'm not ready for all that. I mean, I think if I sneeze wrong, I'll end up naked."

"It's not _that_ small!" Elsa hissed.

"I'm naked from my ass down!"

"You're wearing sandals!"

"YOUR sandals, which are even less sandal-ey than mine!"

Someone behind them poked Elsa in the back, so they moved up to maintain the line's motion. "Not that I know what you mean by 'less sandal-ey', but you needed club sandals, not just any old beachy flip-flops! Besides, the little faux-jewel is the same colour as your top."

Thinking about Elsa wearing her pyjamas had been weird enough; actually putting her feet in Elsa's shoes, metaphor or no metaphor, was transcendental. Unbidden by her thoughts, she felt her toes curling up against the leather sole constantly, unable to believe, even now, that she was really about to go clubbing with a member of SEEK on an island off the coast of Spain.

This hadn't been in any of her fortune cookies. Not ever.

"You look good, too," she added as they moved up again. "Seriously, I don't know how you pull that off so fast."

"What, this?" Elsa chuckled as she flicked her fingertips over the front of her blue A-line. "Such a trash bag, but it'll do; it suits the contents."

Anna pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I mean, do you _want_ there to be a fight, right here, right now?"

"Fine, I'm not trash," Elsa sighed with an eyeroll. "Was just a joke…"

"Better."

Just when they took a step forward, Anna's phone went off. Nipping it out of her clutch, she glanced at the screen, then giggled.

"Punz got Esmé's voicemail. She's freaking out and trying to figure out how it happened."

With a mysterious grin, Elsa waggled her fingers like a stage magician and whispered, "The world may never know."

"God, you're terrible."

"Elsa?"

Both of them turned to look at the bouncer, caught in mid-laugh. His smooth-shaven head glinted in the streetlights as he motioned for the two of them to come closer.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"So it is you," he said with a wide grin, nodding to himself. "Haven't seen you around here since the end of the season last year, how've you been?"

With a professionally-pleased smile, Elsa laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good, good! Yes, I wish I could get away more often, come back here."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you count as a VIP, so right this way." Gesturing for the pair of ladies who were first in line to move aside, he unhooked the velvet rope to let Elsa pass through. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jojo," Elsa offered carelessly as she passed through the checkpoint. "She's a close personal friend."

"I can dig it," he said, nodding with an approving eye at Anna. The redhead blanched and waved back before scurrying after her "close personal friend", not wanting to chance being left behind if she hesitated too long.

The inside was just as packed as she'd expected, dazzling with the flashing lights and thumping bass, writhing bodies on the dance floor. But when they breezed up a winding staircase in one corner, Anna found herself in a richly-decorated lounge. Plush-backed chairs, glass-topped antique wooden coffee tables, attendees with silver trays. There were a goodly dozen people in there already, and the night was fairly young; how many stars would be in there by the end of the night?

"I don't recognise many of them," Anna whispered.

"Oh," Elsa breathed, leaning in and gesturing with her hand. "That's Buzz, he's in all those space action movies? And, hmm… I don't know them… oh, she's that girl from the Maybelline ads, right? We had a brunch once, when I was representing their products last year. Her and a few of the other models."

"And I am Jojo, producer of fine art," Anna said in a snooty British accent. She laughed, but Elsa didn't. "What?"

"That's the God's honest truth, Anna. You're really talented."

Pouting, she nudged Elsa in the ribs. "You don't have to keep buttering me up, I'm in the club already."

"It's not…" Sighing, Elsa rolled her eyes toward the chandelier and raised her shoulders in a shrug. "I'm paying my penance, Lord, but I don't know what I'm paying it for!"

"Guess there really is such a thing as 'too nice'," Anna chuckled.

At that moment, a couple of wealthy-looking women walked up to them, cocktails in their hands. One had long, flowing brown hair and an angular frame off of which hung a loose blouse and a floor-length skirt, both violet. The other had her jet-black hair in an updo, a taut off-the-shoulder green minidress flattering her curvier figure.

"Ah, it's you," the first girl said, a sour look on her face. Her friend swatted her arm, and she forced her features into something vaguely more pleasant. "Elsa, it's been so long!"

"Hello, Meg," she sighed, trying for bored instead of upset or angry. "It has."

Looking between them, the other woman said, "Well, I think it's been _too_ long. Come on, let's do some shots - get caught up, girl!"

"Can't you see I'm here with Jojo?" Gesturing with her hand, she said, "Jojo, this is Meg Areleous and Tiana Chase. We've shared a drink or two before."

"That's one way of putting it," Meg grumbled, but again, Tiana stomped down on the unpleasant girl's sandal with her elegant green heel and cut off any further grumbling.

"I… it's nice to meet you," Anna said politely. However, this caused Elsa to nudge her from behind. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to add or do differently, so she just shrugged and said, "Umm, great club, right?"

"Not bad," Tiana laughed, exchanging a "who is this again?" glance with Meg. "Been better places. Their food sucks, but I guess it's not a restaurant, is it?"

Meg sighed, examining her nails. "Love the atmosphere, hate what they're spinning. What is this drivel?"

"Skrillex remix of Powerline," Elsa said immediately. "You can tell in the drop."

"You would know," Meg said - earning her another kick from Tiana. "Would you _stop_ that?! These gladiators cost me a hundred dollars!"

"Can't that MMA husband of yours afford it?" Elsa asked in an even voice, finally giving as good as she got.

"Yes, but that isn't the point!" Then she smiled poisonously. "I suppose you could buy a dozen pairs without even blinking, couldn't you, Pop Princess?"

The answer Elsa gave sounded so much like something from the Miss America pageant that Anna almost clapped. "My money is better spent on building wells in Africa and funding reading programs in North America and Europe. But yes, I could afford a pair or two."

While Meg's eye twitched, Tiana laughed and raised her glass. "Don't know how the fuck you do it, girl."

"Pure talent," Anna put in, finding her voice again.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Extra?" Meg snapped. But Elsa suddenly seemed to grow an inch, leaning in toward Meg intently. "What?"

"Be nice to Jojo."

"Why should I?" Elsa's eyes narrowed, and Meg leaned in closer herself. "Oh, what are you going to do, huh, Ice Queen? Stab me with an icicle?"

"Don't push me. You think I can't snap my fingers and have you out of this club so fast you won't know whether to throw up or to cry into that Louis Vuitton knockoff you have dangling from your bony shoulder?"

It took several seconds for Meg to recover, during which Anna and Tiana exchanged helpless glances. Finally, Meg spluttered, "Th-this is authentic, you hoe!"

"Okay, okay," Tiana finally sighed, grabbing Meg's arm and pulling her away. "Nice catching up, ladies; kiss-kiss, stay chill, good times." Then she pulled harder, keeping Meg from doing anything more other than glower.

"What the hell just happened?" Anna whispered. "I sensed there's some history, but like…"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa approached one of the two bars - the one in the opposite direction. "Oh, Meg's not so bad. She just thinks it's her duty not to give me any special treatment because I'm a celeb. And…" Rolling her eyes, she chose a stool and sat down. "And it manifests with her being a complete and total bitch whenever possible. But the motivation is to make me feel less 'worshiped', and I guess I can appreciate that part of it."

"You don't like being worshiped?" When Elsa didn't answer, Anna took a seat next to her, holding her thighs together to make sure nobody got a free show. "Don't know why you're hanging out with me, then. I mean, you saw the poster."

Grinning, Elsa looked over her shoulder at her companion. "That's exactly why. You recognised it was weird for me to see it, instead of just going 'ISN'T IT COOL?!' You're… different. I mean, still kind of a gross fan, but you're self-aware. Almost like a real person."

By the end of that, Anna started to be able to tell she was being teased and glared. "Ha, ha." Then she cleared her throat and asked, "So, what do we order? I'm putting my trust in you."

"A dangerous decision." Waving a hand at the bartender, she told him once he arrived, "Two appletinis." Then to Anna, "In honour of Snow."

"I can roll with that," she laughed. "I'm so ready - let's do this!"

The appletinis were in front of them; the service really was impeccable. Raising her glass, she clinked it against Anna's. "We're going to rock this island!"

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off to the symphony tonight! Before I go, have some further adventures of our two favourite dorks.

"Hey, wanna dance?"

That was the fifth guy to ask Anna that question that evening, and it had only been half an hour since she got her appletini. She had never even ventured down into the main floor; that was a daunting prospect, indeed. Casting a glance at where Elsa was chatting with Buzz, who also seemed to be glancing in Anna's direction with great interest, she turned back and said, "I don't dance."

"You don't have to know how," the cocky boy said, sunglasses catching the flashing lights. "Just, y'know… feel the music. Dance with me, groove with me."

"Even if I did dance, I'm not interested," she said, trying to be polite - and failing. She could hear it in her tone. "Can you please just leave me alone?"

His expression soured, but he threw up both hands and left. At least he hadn't been as persistent as the last few guys; the burliest one had almost earned a kick to his "perfect glutes".

"Not doing so hot?" Elsa asked when she came back over. To her credit, she never strayed far, but Anna still felt the fun factor die off the minute they were apart.

"I don't know anybody," Anna whispered. "I've never been to any kind of social gathering where I don't know at least half of the guests, you know? So this is super weird for me."

"Well, I saw quite a few guys hanging off you," Elsa said with a suggestive smile. When Anna looked at her with a deadpan expression, she blinked, then her mouth opened in a tiny "oh."

"Yeah."

"R-right, that's my fault for forgetting," Elsa said with a quiet, apologetic smile. "But hey, one in ten of these girls is supposed to lean your way, right? Let's start looking!"

Glancing down at her still half-full drink, she shrugged. "I'm n-not good at that, either. Even worse than turning away all these dudes."

"Well there's your problem." Flicking the rim of her glass, she announced, "Finish that. Right now. Then we'll get you another."

"It tastes weird!"

"It tastes like alcohol," she laughed. When Anna looked even less happy, she slid an arm around her shoulders. "Alright. Finish that, and I'll order you a daiquiri; it'll be fruity as you are, and a lot easier to drink if you're not used to the flavour of alcohol. It was my first drink, actually. Then we'll linger another hour, see if anything opens up, gets more fun for you; if it doesn't, we'll leave."

"I don't know…" When Elsa made a pouty face at her, Anna asked, "You'd really go back that early just because I suck at having fun?"

"You do not! And hey; I know how to get this started. You need…" Her hand shot into her clutch and rummaged briefly, then pulled out her tube of lipstick. "…a signal."

"A what?"

Setting down her empty martini glass, she pulled out a hand mirror and began to apply a fresh coat. "Well, not that I would have any way to know better, but I did make a big mistake when picking out your outfit. You look incredible; I meant that before and I still mean it. Unfortunately, you also look straight. I mean, I can't tell you apart from all these other straight girls - and if I can't, how are they supposed to?"

"Yeah! See, that's my problem; even if I saw a cute chick, how am I supposed to know she won't go 'ew' if I hit on her?!"

"Exactly. Which is why…" She smacked her lips, putting the tube back into her clutch. "…you need the signal.

When Elsa's hands fell on her shoulders, Anna felt a weird little thrill shoot through her stomach. When Elsa leaned in, it got strong enough that she leaned away and held up a hand.

"WHOA there! What are you doing?"

"Relax." Elsa leaned in again and Anna didn't have the wherewithal to stop her from pressing her lips hard against Anna's cheek. "And…" She switched to the other, this time coming a lot closer to her mouth.

"O-ohh…" She cleared her throat, head spinning from the very bizarre notion that Elsa had just kissed her - THE Elsa had just kissed her holy shit _holy SHIT_ \- which she could not get rid of. "Elsa, p-people are watching…"

"Hm?" Then she drew back and laughed, covering her mouth nervously. "Oh, I- yes, that probably would have been wiser to do in the bathroom. But look! Now you have a glorious way to let all the lady-loving-ladies that you're available for… well, similar fun!"

When Elsa held up the mirror and Anna saw the lip prints, she blushed. Incredibly, she hadn't before that point. Then she pulled out her phone to take a selfie; more a conditioned response than anything intentional.

"Ooh, wait for me!" Leaning in, Elsa pulled a cunning little face, like she had just thought of a secret so good that it would ruin someone's reputation, and she was delighted to be its sole owner. Anna just looked dazed; she couldn't make her face do anything else.

"Wow, I… look like I'm high."

"You do!" Elsa cackled, gazing down at the screen. "Good one for Insta, though." Then she froze. "Uhh… well, maybe not; you don't want to deal with people knowing you and I are hanging out. It'll get annoying very fast."

Anna laughed. "Yeah, we talked about that before, kind of. You wouldn't care if they knew about me being here with you?"

"What would it change? On my end, it's just that I have a new friend. But for you… suddenly you're 'Elsa's friend Anna', or worse, 'Elsa's unnamed friend'. And people will stalk you and you'll have to turn into some kind of mini-celebrity, avoiding press and all the crap I already have to do. Spare yourself the effort, I say."

Though touched by her thoughtfulness, she couldn't help but think how unfair it was. Not just because Elsa was famous and she could look cool, but because for once in her life, she was having so much fun that she wanted to tell people about it… and she couldn't. Even in the club full of straight doucherockets, it was still better than lying around in her room, scrolling her dash on tumblr.

As long as she was sharing the experience with her friend.

"Okay." Picking up her own glass again, she drained it in one long gulp, after which she began coughing up a lung.

"Whoa, whoa there!" Elsa breathed, rubbing up and down her back. "I didn't mean for you to pound it down like that!"

"I'm…" Another fit. "I'm good!" Then she swallowed and straightened, weaving very slightly. "Ooh… okay, okay. We're gonna do this - bring on that daiquiri!"

Elsa's eyebrows knitted in mild concern. "Well… alright, but we're definitely not doing jello shots or anything. To the bar!"

"TO THE BAR!"

~ o ~

And so they drank. That is to say, Anna drank; Elsa had a piña colada and cut herself off afterward. But Anna ploughed her way through two more daiquiris, then a piña colada of her own, just to see what Elsa had tried. As she made sure to inform her friend, they were all a vast improvement over the previous selection.

By that point, she was feeling fairly good about everything. So what if none of the girls approached her? At least the guys weren't approaching quite so readily as before. This may have partly been because whenever they tried, she preemptively held up a hand and said, "NOPE! Totally gay, wasting your time!" They seemed annoyed, but at least they were gone.

Another one, an Asian with the sides of his head shaved and a "Fuck Your Expectations" t-shirt under a leather hoodie, kept eyeing her. However, anytime she would turn to look at him more properly, at least to tell him to leave her alone, he would vanish into the crowd. It was unnerving, but she tried not to let it get to her.

Elsa, however, was having about the same moderately-amused time she was having before Anna started hitting the sauce. Every time she stopped to look at her, she was sitting at the bar, chatting idly to Tiana, or strolling up and down through the growing crowd in the VIP lounge. Finally, she stopped dancing - by herself - to drop down next to Elsa at one of the tables.

"What's the matter, Valentine?" she slurred. "None of these guys up to your standards, either?"

Elsa stuck out her tongue. "You're totally bombed. But… no, I don't club-date, anyway. What about you? I thought I saw you talking to some girl."

"Oh, I just told her I liked her pants," Anna giggled. "She said 'thanks', then we talked about Ibiza for a minute. Way straight, but at least she wasn't ignoring me."

"Yeah," she chuckled as she fingered the stem of her empty drink. "So…"

"So?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling sweetly. "You haven't been down to the dance floor yet."

"I don't wanna go down there!" Whining in the back of her throat, she scooted up closer to Elsa. "I just got used to this room! Why would I wanna go push into a bunch of sweaty heteros?!"

Rolling her eyes, the pop star pointed at her and said, "You're jumping to conclusions. Some of them might be sweaty… um…" Squinting, she asked in a hiss, "Is saying 'homo' like the N-word, where I'm supposed to be able to say it if I have friends who are gay? Or is it just off-limits to me entirely?"

"Yeah, I think it's safer for you to never say any of those words," Anna laughed, and Elsa nodded as if she had been expecting that response. "Um… can I ask if you're having fun?"

"Well enough," Elsa said with a smile. "You're having more than I, it looks like!"

"Yeah… yeah, it was pretty cool getting to try this!" But she wasn't thinking about herself anymore. "Anyway, you ready to head back?"

"What?"

"Head BACK!" she half-shouted, and Elsa winced away from the noise. "To the house!"

A few seconds went by as she considered. "You're the boss this week, I told you. If you honestly want to go, we can leave right now."

"Good! Let's get out of here, this place is… _dullsville!"_

"Did… you just say…" Waving a hand, she stood up. "Nevermind. I'll close out my tab."

A few minutes later, they were walking back down the staircase and out of the club. The cool night air hit Anna like a hurricane, and she shivered even as she smiled. However, before they could even take two steps away…

"Hey! Hey, you in the green!"

They turned back to see the young Asian man jogging over from where he had been smoking against the wall. The closer he came, the more Anna began to wonder if that assessment was correct: _Asian,_ yes.

"Sorry," she panted when she caught up. "Just… you're leaving, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Anna said, glancing back at where Elsa was trying to hail a cab. The woman really did look so masculine that Anna felt quite jarred to learn she had assumed incorrectly. "Um, do I know you? I don't even remember you from inside the-"

"I was too shy. God, I didn't think I'd run out of time this fast!"

Her eyebrows knitted. "Run out of time? Um, I don't get it, but whatever you think… I mean, what _do_ you think?"

"I, uh…" As if realising she was messing it all up, she held out a hand and began fresh. "My name's Mulan."

"Oh! Um, hi, Mulan," she said, hastily shaking it just when it had looked like she might lower the hand out of nerves. "Anna. Nice to meet you, but what… I mean-"

"You don't look like you do this much, either," she laughed. "Um… I want your number."

"Why?"

Elsa looked over from where the cab was pulling up and shouted, _"Jesus,_ Anna, she's interested in you! Give her your number if you're going to!"

"She _what?!"_ The redhead spun around, "I m-mean… oh wow, sorry! I'm really trashed, I didn't…" Slowly, a smile began to replace her dizzy, confused expression. "You want my number?"

Mulan shrugged. "Well, unless you're into men - and all that lipstick says otherwise."

"TOLD YOU!" Elsa crowed. "Hah! I told you, didn't I?!"

Giggling, Anna reached for the phone Mulan was offering and tapped in her number hastily. Then she reread it, and went back to correct several digits she had put in wrong. Handing it back, she grinned and blushed, completely unable to believe this was happening.

"Why, though?" she ended up blurting out. "I mean, I think I said saw you, but we didn't talk or anything!"

"I'm a shy asshole," Mulan laughed. "I was gonna wait until more booze kicked in and then try to talk to you again - you know, man up, or woman up or whatever. Damn, I'm glad I was out here when you went to leave, or… hell, I lost a shot at the cutest girl on the island."

Eyes wide, she gaped at Mulan for a long second before turning around to see if Elsa was hearing any of this. She was; in fact, she was standing there with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised and a playful smirk on her lips. Loving it. She was totally loving how right she was about her little signal, and that Anna's night out was "productive", after all.

"Thanks! Um, how long are you here for?"

"About another five days," she muttered, still bright red. "You?"

"Two days. Cool, so I'll call you tomorrow, see if we can get lunch, or come back here or something?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that'd be great! Oh, and…" She leaned closer. "If you have a straight guy friend who's not a fuckboy, bring him for Elsa, okay?"

"Elsa?" Then she glanced over at where the blonde was waiting and her eyes went wide. "You mean that really _is_ her?! _Wow!_ I thought it was just, like… you know, a doppelganger or whatever!"

Shaking her head and grinning, she turned around and waved over her shoulder, only glancing back at Mulan again when they were getting in the cab. She hadn't moved, but her shock had faded to an excited smile as she waved enthusiastically.

"Well," Elsa sighed as the car pulled into the late night traffic… then raised a hand for a high five.

"What… really? You want me to high five you for the lipstick thing?" Elsa didn't move. In the end, Anna slapped their hands together, listening to Elsa cackle like a madwoman. "You'll never let this go."

_"Never."_

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	18. Chapter 18

The last clear memory Anna could recall before regaining consciousness was standing up so that her torso poked through the sunroof of the taxi, fists pumping at the air and shouting out her feeling of victory. Elsa's arms had been wrapped around her legs, making sure nothing bad would happen should they go over a speedbump.

After that… well, after that she remembered nothing. Where was she? And what was that warmth pressing up against her face?

Flashes came back to her as she snuggled another presence, warm and trim, up against the front of her body. Talking in the kitchen for hours; about what? She didn't remember. A mental snapshot of sitting on the toilet and complaining about life as Elsa took off her makeup made her cringe; she had peed _in front of Elsa_. Not just in the same bathroom, but literally while they were in sight of each other, conversing as if it happened every day. There was more, but it wouldn't surface just yet. How much worse had last night been?

Something flexed against her face, and she hummed quietly, basking in the warmth. Whatever had gone wrong, at least she was safe and sound in her bed now, with her teddy bear.

Except she wasn't. That wasn't her bed, and she hadn't packed a teddy bear - nor slept with one for years, actually. So what…

Anna's eyes peeled open and saw a fine silver ring catching the rays of the early morning sun. What's more, it was around a toe.

_"Huh?!"_

Drawing back, she saw the rest of the foot it was attached to, one literal inch from her face. That was unusual. Following it downward, she found an ankle, a calf… and then nothing but a pile of bedsheets.

How had she gone from drinking and dancing, to giving a hot girl her number, to talking all night… to waking up with a disembodied leg in her bed?!

But then, once her rational mind returned to her, she realised: it was Elsa's leg. That was the most obvious explanation, even though it was still beyond bizarre. Strain as she might to sift through the jumbled, drunken memories, she knew neither had she called or been called by anyone, so it couldn't be Mulan — which was fantastic, since she would rather her first time be one she actually remembered! Still, if it wasn't that…

_SHIT._

"Elsa?!" she whispered in a mild panic, getting no response. Slowly, worriedly, she began to peel away the sheets…

And saw that they were both in their clothes from the club. Relief wafted through her; again, maybe it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if more had happened, but she would hate for Elsa to think she had taken advantage of her somehow. Also, she saw one of her own legs was trapped under Elsa's shoulder, which would be an interesting puzzle to solve.

THE Elsa. Out of all the people in the world, she had woken up next to a SEEK member. How in the hell was this her life?! It didn't matter that they hadn't done anything beyond sleep; she honestly didn't care. Just the single notion that she had become so close to Elsa was one that knocked her for a loop every time she thought of it, and each new development was weirder and weirder.

 _But then, that's how it is with friends,_ she scolded herself. _Just because it's your former pop star crush doesn't make this any different, you know!_

It didn't. Elsa had a tiny little brown freckle in the middle of her sole. Nothing she'd read online ever mentioned it; only by getting as close as she was could someone have found out about it, and most people wouldn't bother to note such a pointless detail.

"Well, I think it's cute," she whispered, kissing the freckle; Elsa's toes twitched. Then she realised what she had just done was probably even less normal than waking up cuddling a leg in the first place, and she made the decision to get up.

Which went very, very slowly. Once she wriggled her own leg free, it was easier to disentangle their limbs and turn around on the mattress, leaning over to inspect the side of Elsa's face cautiously. She looked fine; sleeping, as Anna had been. Just as peaceful and angelic as she had looked that night in Anna's room, when Anna couldn't sleep from excitement and had to keep rolling over to make sure she was really there.

The woman who had turned her life upside-down. Flown her across the ocean, taken her into her home. Even risked looking like she might be a little gay just to help Anna land a couple of phone numbers.

"Hey." Her voice was gentle, and the blonde did not stir. She laid down again, their bodies parallel and her head propped against her arm, watching the back of Elsa's head as her back rose and fell with the rhythm of her breathing. Of course she knew she was already being dumb by talking to an unconscious friend, but for some reason, she couldn't help herself.

"You're so awesome. I'm so lucky to be here. Anybody would be. Lucky to be your friend… and someday, someone will be lucky enough to marry you. And I hope I'm there to shake the dude's hand… and maybe warn him not to screw this up, or else."

Maybe she could spend another half hour dozing… with that thought, she began to nod off.

"Or else what?"

Anna's eyes shot wide open again. "Hm?"

"Or else what?" Elsa repeated from inches away, icy blue eyes gazing straight across into her own. When had she rolled over? Her expression was almost blank, as if she wasn't sure how she was about to react, and it depended entirely on how Anna answered.

"Oh, I… y-you heard that, huh?" She ducked her head, feeling beyond foolish.

"Yes. Now, what would you do if some guy married me and then hurt me? I'm curious."

"I'd break his freakin' neck." When Elsa blinked in clear surprise, she shrugged and went on, "Well, I'd at least yell at him, and tell him to treat you better. Maybe I can find a way to ruin his credit rating…"

Grinning wide, Elsa pulled Anna in for a hug and snuggled flush against her. "Knew I could count on you."

"I… come on, this didn't even h-happen yet, you can't be _that_ grateful." Mostly, the words were a method by which to ignore how close to Elsa's body she was now, even closer than she had been before. She felt so good that it ought to have been illegal.

"Yeah, and I hope it never does," she breathed into Anna's shoulder. "But… it'll be nice to have you backing me up, just in case."

"Elsa… are you… crying?"

"No," the woman sobbed. Then, a second later, "Alright, yes."

"Why?! What did I do?!"

Taking a deep breath, she let it out shakily. "All those things you just said… obviously, you thought I was asleep. You didn't have to say any of it, you…" Her voice was strangled as she went on, "I've never had anybody say something so nice to me and b-been absolutely sure they meant it."

"Oh, come on," she scoffed, rubbing up and down Elsa's back. Yet another achievement unlocked in the "I can't believe I'm doing this with ELSA" checklist: hugging her while she cried. She could hear in her own voice that she was barely holding it together, herself.

"That can't be for real. Not even your parents?"

Elsa sounded half-choked. "No."

"Not even your mom before she died?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Not even her. She told me she loved me, of course, but n-not the way you just did. Either way… it's been s-so long since I had her in my life. And no, there hasn't been anyone since her."

Anna's own lip quivered slightly, but she pushed through and just hugged Elsa harder. "I had no idea… God…"

"Oh, I sound horrible." Sniffling, she clung to Anna even more tightly for a second, then took a deep breath and released her. "Sorry. I just n-needed a moment."

"You can have two or three, seriously." But Elsa had already pulled away, rubbing at her face to hide the evidence of her tears before Anna could see it. "I'm… Elsa, you know you can depend on me for a good cuddle anytime, right? Like, if you need it."

"What? Oh… well, thank you, I suppose. That's not, um…"

"Just correct me if I'm wrong, but you seemed to let go because you thought I'd be weird. But it wasn't weird, it was nice, I thought."

Her perfect blonde eyebrows knitted as she contemplated that. Then she swallowed and nodded. "I'll remember that. But you're not a stand-in for my mother. I should be stronger than this."

"Who says?"

"I say. Everyone says. I'm Elsa." Then she took a deep breath and released it, smiling as her eyes opened. "Last night was crazy, right?"

Frowning hard over at her, Anna whispered, "Elsa…"

"I'm really okay," she insisted, smiling wider. "Guess I just needed a release for a minute. And this is a good thing! I was… well, it was because you said something really nice, not for any bad reason." Then she sat up and said, "Now, you know what we're going to do today?"

"What?" Anna said, though she still wasn't entirely sure about letting that topic go. Maybe for the time being, but not forever.

Rolling out of bed, Elsa wobbled slightly before she found her balance. "We're going into town, and we're going to see if we can't track down a waffle iron."

"A waffle iron?" she snorted, sitting up herself now. "Why do we need one of those?"

"I don't know, I thought it might be fun to make waffles for lunch. We'll need flour, I believe, and eggs, butter… and blueberries so they're as good as the ones at Gerda's… oh! I don't suppose you packed any maple syrup from your homeland, did you?"

Grinning, almost as much at the whole plan as the last comment, Anna laughed as she got up to follow her out of her bedroom. They had fallen asleep in hers, not Elsa's; that was interesting. "No, I didn't think I'd have a waffle emergency in Europe. Geeze, I'm so shortsighted!"

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay yesterday; I had to watch a dinosaur dance. I’ll try not to let that come between us again!

The waffles turned out to be not quite edible until the third batch. Of course, Elsa and Anna had a lot of fun messing them up over and over, and even more throwing the burnt offerings back and forth, leaving the kitchen an utter disaster area. Still, it didn't end up making the final product any less delicious.

They had needed that after what happened in the shopping district.

While they were in one of the stores, a SEEK song came on over the radio - "Love Hostage" again - and Elsa cringed so badly Anna couldn't help but laugh. That caught the attention of a few patrons, who very quickly recognised who she was and began to ask her questions and for autographs. She gladly obliged, until the crowd became so large that she had to make a hasty retreat.

Unfortunately, they persisted outside. It was a lucky thing they had already picked up most of what they needed, since it looked like their shopping trip was going to be cut short. Elsa hailed a cab, and they circled a few blocks until they lost the rabid fans.

Presently, Elsa was sipping some of the coffee she'd made with her French press and gazing out the window at the sky and the rippling water of the swimming pool. Anna was seated across the dining table from her, busy at work on her sketchpad. Elsa had asked what she was drawing ten minutes earlier, but she had told her "a thing, you'll see it later."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Anna muttered, distracted as she laid down her inking pen reached for her eraser.

"Well… how does it look?"

Shrugging, she scrubbed the grey rubber over the surface of the page, careful to hold it in place at the bottom so it didn't tear or wrinkle. "Good so far."

Elsa took in a steadying, calming breath so she didn't burst out in annoyance at how unhelpful Anna was being.

"Okay," she said another two minutes later. "Um… it's not as good as I was hoping, but it's not totally shit." Closing the sketchpad, she slid it across the smooth glass surface of the table to come to a stop inches from Elsa's elbow.

"Cool," she said with a smile as she flipped the cover open, going past several other images she had seen already. "So what is… oh."

When Elsa didn't comment further, Anna spoke up after a few seconds. "You just kinda… I dunno. Looked really peaceful and sweet, sitting there with your coffee. I thought about taking out my phone, and then decided… well, to do that instead."

"I look so majestic," Elsa commented, again touching the page, almost as if she could reach in and caress the work if she believed hard enough. "Way more than I really do."

"As much as you really do," Anna corrected her stubbornly. "And… it's not quite good enough, doesn't do you justice, but I think it worked better than a phone picture would have. That's all."

The dark, bold lines of ink seemed to capture her attention, the shading and contours that went into making her come to life on the page. "I seem… realer than real. Surreal, maybe, but…" Smiling, she looked up at Anna and pressed her lips together, unable to speak more.

"Sh-shut up," Anna stuttered, averting her own gaze.

"I wasn't saying anything."

"Well, now you are, so shut up, okay?" When Elsa giggled, she smiled a little herself. "Anyway, maybe someday I can do one worth giving to you."

"You already have. I just won't accept them. One day, you'll either sell those for millions, or you'll just keep them in your private collection to show everyone how talented you are."

 _Definitely have red ears,_ Anna thought at herself. _Definitely can feel them being as red as they get._

"You look so cute when you blush," Elsa laughed easily, sliding the sketchbook back over to bump into her scattered art supplies. "Anyway, it's beautiful, and I won't hear you say anything else bad about it. Maybe someday, we can provide you with a better subject."

In a mocking tone of voice, Anna said, "You're beautiful, and I won't hear you say anything else bad about you."

"Touché." With a wry grin, Elsa stood and drained the rest of her now-cold coffee. "Anyway, I think I'll go for a swim before we decide what we're off to do tonight."

"Alright. I'm gonna call people and check in, then I'll join you."

"Tell your parents I said 'hi'."

Then Elsa was sliding open the glass doors and walking outside, tossing the thin plaid shirt off of her arms and onto one of the chaise lounges. Anna watched her for a second, fighting the feelings of longing off and basking in the ones of genuine affection. Elsa was beautiful, but she was also just Elsa. Thinking of her bikini-covered body as anything other than the frame that held her good friend was… unwise.

~ o ~

"Hey!" Kristoff said with a huge grin when his face appeared on her phone screen. "So how's island life?! Tell me everything!"

Grinning back at him, she leaned back against the cushions of the couch as she said, "Oh, you know how it is."

"The hell I do! Seriously, are you drinking nothing but coconut juice and spending all day on the beach, or what?"

"Actually, we haven't even been to the beach yet. But…"

From there, Anna went into the story of them clubbing, which was probably the one that would be the most interesting to him. At first, he had been merely nodding along with a huge grin, living vicariously through her. Then, when she got to the part about Mulan…

"Oh my GOD. You actually have a date?! That fast?"

Blushing to the gills - again, and so soon - Anna muttered, "She hasn't called me yet, so no, not really. But I mean, it hasn't even been a full day yet, so… it could still happen. Who knows? Not me, I mean, I've never done this before!"

 _"Holy fucking SHIT!"_   he was crowing, laughing his ass off with glee. She watched his image disappear as the phone fell over, or was dropped or something, and then he returned a few seconds later. "God, things just happen around Elsa, don't they?"

"They really do." She smiled as she glanced out the window again, at where the blonde was applying sunblock to her neck and shoulders. She felt bad, like she should have been out there to assist her.

For purely friendship-based reasons, of course. Not because she wanted to rub all that slick cocoa butter all over those trim, toned arms…

"So, what else has been going on?"

Brought slamming back to reality, Anna cleared her throat and said, "O-oh, um, actually that's most of the exciting part. Well, unless you count waking up next to Elsa, and fighting off a mob when we bought the waffle iron…"

"Whoa, you woke up in _bed_ with Elsa?" His eyebrows waggled.

"Stoooop," she commanded, rolling her eyes even though her blush was still lingering. "Just because we passed out after clubbing. I guess we were still talking and she just couldn't make it back to her room."

Kristoff gave her a funny look. "You guess? Damn, how much did you have to drink?"

"A _lot._ I mean, don't tell Mom and Dad, but we definitely broke the hell outta that rule. But we didn't drive, and it was completely legal, so we haven't done anything wrong," she added airily.

He nodded slowly, a cunning little smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Then he drawled in his best Southern American accent, "Anna Mayberry, as I live and breathe. You're gonna turn into one of those big city girls I hear tell about!"

"When I get back there, you are getting the biggest purple nurple there ever was."

"Hey, we agreed," he said, holding up a finger. "It's not fair you get to do that to mine just because they're _slightly_ less sensitive than yours. You break the rule, you pay the price."

"And we agreed that under no circumstances are you ever to grope my boobs again, White Gay Male. This rack is not at your disposal just because you don't think it's sexy!"

Pouting like a scolded child, he muttered, "That was one time…"

~ o ~

Once she had padded outside, Elsa looked up from where she was flicking through her phone. When she saw her, she smiled and asked, "Everything good on the home front?"

"Yep. Weren't you going to swim?"

"I was waiting for you."

Anna looked down shyly. "You didn't have to do that. I mean, the water would still be here whether or not you swam a few minutes early."

"I know. But I wanted to swim with you, not just paddle around by myself." Then she stood from the chair, taking off her sunglasses. "Ready to take the plunge?"

Perhaps that was more of a question that Elsa should have asked her before they began the entire trip. Or a question she shouldn't ask at all while she was standing there, looking so incredibly alluring in her swimsuit…

Anna shook her head. Elsa laughed and asked, "You aren't?"

"What? N-no, that wasn't- I'm ready. Let's swim." Without waiting any longer, she tossed her things into a chair and jumped into the water, t-shirt and all.

"You goof," Elsa snorted as she joined her.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, 20 parts?! I know they’re short but when did I write THIS much of this thing?? Anyway, just so you know it’s going for at least another 10 parts after this; there’s a lot more story. Sorry to any of you who were thinking this would be a quick, brief AU and lost interest by this point… I’m just really, really bad at leaving things as one-shots, haha.
> 
> [Warning: brief nudity?]

After their swim, which turned out to be both fun and relaxing, Elsa told her she wanted to take her out to a really nice restaurant. Anna fought against it, saying she didn't have the money… which of course didn't hold up under Elsa's relentless determination to blow as much of her own as she could on her friend.

"I'm going to be off to France on the red eye later tonight," Elsa sighed, pleading with her so much that Anna was beginning to feel less sorry for her and more irritated. "This could be kind of a cool, special sendoff. All on me, because you definitely don't seem to want to go."

"What? No, it's not that," Anna assured her, wrong-footed all of a sudden.

"Good! Then it's settled."

Anna blinked as Elsa began to walk back to her room, then her eyes narrowed and she called out, _"Hey,_ wait a minute! You tricked me!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But here, you can borrow something of mine for the restaurant."

"Something of… you mean like, clothes?" Then Anna deflated slightly as she walked toward Elsa's room. "It's a formal thing, isn't it? Great…"

"You hate formal wear?"

Leaning against the door frame, Anna watched as Elsa pawed through the closet - which actually had several stunning outfits. No doubt left by each SEEK member at random, deciding they might as well keep some on the island and buy new ones in whatever country they wound up in next.

"I barely went to prom. Kristoff went with me; we were each other's beards."

"Beards?" But Elsa wasn't paying enough attention to care about it at the moment; she was focused on finding just the right dress. "Okay, so… this is a four, it fits me so it will probably fit you, but I think there's one of Snow's twos in here if it doesn't."

Smirking, Anna snapped, "You just wanted me to acknowledge how much bigger your boobs are."

"I did no such thing," Elsa said in a haughty tone, but she was smiling. "Now, start with that one, I'll zip you up if it looks like it's going to work." When Anna turned around, she said, "Hey, don't do anything crazy, like flush it down the toilet!"

"What? Oh… no, I was just going to change."

"Going where?"

Anna blinked and gulped. "Oh, I… oh. Change here? In… front of…"

Elsa's confidence seemed to slip a very slight notch. "Ah. Um, I didn't think that would be a problem for you; I mean, I understand you're gay, but I'm not, so… me seeing you wouldn't be as if you were seeing me. Right? And I wasn't going to be _looking,_ anyway… just, in here."

"That's true, I guess, but it's still…" Her cheeks were getting redder.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Elsa whispered, holding up both hands and laughing — more regretfully than at Anna's reaction. "I didn't mean to… well, I can leave the room, that's fine."

"N-no, don't!" Anna suddenly blurted when Elsa had barely taken a step. Why? _Why_ did she say that? She didn't want to change in front of the biggest pop sensation on the planet; that was _not_ high on her list of desires! But she also didn't want Elsa to feel as if she were screwing everything up. Her heart cried out to protect her, even from something as simple as that.

"You're… sure? Please, it's completely fine by me; I can check to see if I can get us a reserva-"

"I want you to stay. I'm…" She took a deep breath. "You seeing me won't make a damn bit of difference. I know that, in my head. And at some point, well… I'm probably gonna go to the doctor again, right?"

Smiling slightly, Elsa patted her on the shoulder. "I can at least turn around for you, if that helps." When Anna nodded, Elsa did so, turning to face the drawn blinds. "Alright."

"Okay. Um… here goes." There was also no reason for Anna to announce that she had started changing, but it was too late to stop the words from coming out, so she just got on with it. Slipping off the very slightly still-damp one-piece, she crossed to the doorknob and hung it up, hoping it would dry while she tried on the dress.

It was really quite a beautiful thing; silvery and shimmering, and it reached all the way to the floor. For her, anyway; if it had been Kida's or Esmé's, it probably would have been ankle-length. Shrugging, she began to slide it up her body, hitching the straps into place.

And it sagged. Not very much; in fact, if she had nothing else to wear at all, it probably would have done in a pinch. But the dress turned out to be so long once she had it around her body that she was stepping on the hem, even as she tried to pull it up.

"Well?" Elsa asked, worried about the silence.

"It's nice, but yeah, kinda too big. Um… do you have a size smaller in there? Just something to try on."

When Elsa turned around, she graced Anna with a wide grin. "Ohhh, it's a shame; that looks so good on you! I mean, the colour and style, anyway." She reached toward the closet, then hesitated. "When… is your birthday?"

"ELSA!"

"Fine, fine, I won't do it," she grumbled as if deprived of a really juicy reward for something. Her hands flicked the hangers back and forth, and then she pulled one out. "Hmm… I'm not sure if red's your colour, though. But let's do this one."

Nodding, Anna reached out a hand… and took a step forward. She instantly regretted it.

"Let m- _AAH!"_

"Anna?! _Ooff!"_

Landing in a pile on the floor, the two of them were so discombobulated that it took at least ten seconds for them to even figure out what had happened. When they did, Elsa reached up and held Anna by the shoulders.

"Are… I mean, did you hurt anything?!"

"No, just… bumped my knee," she hissed, wincing. "But other than that, I'm fi…"

The word "fine" was interrupted by her figuring out why she was not fine. During the tripping, the unzipped dress had been jerked down so that it only covered her from the waist down. That was, indeed, a small mercy, but one she was somewhat grateful for.

"You're what?" Then Elsa glanced down, and her eyes widened. "Oh. Fine."

"I…" Her hands clapped over her chest as she jerked away. "Well, quit staring!"

"Sorry!" Elsa whispered, raising a hand to cover her eyes. "I didn't mean to stare! I don't even know why I would, b-but- well, j-just try on this red dress and get out of that safety hazard!"

"Gladly!"

Grumbling to herself, Anna did as she was asked, stepping free of the silver dress once Elsa was turned around. The red one, as it turned out, only went just past the knee on one side, and halfway down the calf on the other. Unlike the last, she felt painted into that one - and that was without it being zipped up.

"Are you decent?" Elsa asked, this time in a very formal tone.

"I am. Please zip me up."

"Okay." Turning around, Elsa glanced down Anna's body, and she let out a sigh as she smiled softly. "There you are. It really did suit you, after all - you look… stunning."

Rolling her eyes, Anna scuffed at the floor with her bare foot and said in a deadpan, "Aw, shucks. Will you zip me already so we can know if I can make it through a whole dinner in this, this… body condom of a dress?"

"Yes," she laughed, walking around behind her. "Get your hair for me?" Anna did so, and Elsa's hands slid down the back of her neck…

"Ooh…"

Elsa stilled, waiting a moment as she heard the syllable, watched Anna shiver. Then watched her shoulders hunch a moment later. Her hands didn't go down to the zipper, but only began to pet the skin on either side of the base of her neck.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm… yeah, that just… felt funny, but nice. Guess I'm all tense for s-some reason." The hands kept going. "What… are you doing?"

"Nothing." What a complete lie; Anna knew that was definitely _something_. Elsa leaned in very slightly and whispered, "Actually, we have some massage oils here in the house. I could arrange for a masseuse to stop by tomorrow, and help you blow off a little steam."

"This isn't one of those 'happy ending' kinda deals, is it?"

"Not from that company," she giggled. The hands still weren't stopping, but they also weren't straying anywhere else. "Or… I could do it, if you don't want a stranger."

Gulping, Anna tried to look over her shoulder and see her. "You… know how to do that? To massage people?"

"The basics. Not all the really specialised techniques, but I've received enough massages I could fake one, just enough to ease away some of your tension. If you have any, I mean. Perks of being a star is that you get all kinds of special treatment; I could probably put together a not-awful craft services table, as well, after all those music videos."

The prospect was maddeningly tempting. The great Elsa, the one and only, turned into her personal backrub-giver! But at the same time… even just her touching such a small section fondly like that was giving her some pretty incredible stomach flips. It felt incredible. She wanted those warm, slim little fingertips to keep up the good work… or put in a little overtime.

"M-maybe later," Anna finally forced herself to whisper, even though she had been trying for "That won't be necessary, thanks."

"You know… sorry for saying so if it's weird, but for what it's worth, you have nothing to be ashamed of. From what I saw, your body is just as beautiful as your face. So there's no reason to be self-conscious, now, is there?"

"Elsa…" One particular pass brought a fingernail down the center of her back, and she shivered a lot more that time. She felt Elsa's hands continue to tease, so she forced herself to keep talking. "You p-pretty much just said 'nice tits' in a long and polite way. And yeah, I think that's a little… different."

"A good different? Or…" Elsa's hands finally stilled. She was waiting for a reaction, for the knowledge of how it had affected her friend.

"No idea." Then she felt her zipper being closed up; the moment was gone now. "Nnhh… okay, it's a little tight, but I've worn worse bridesmaid dresses."

"Good," Elsa sighed, patting both of her shoulders down. "Now, I know you probably would rather have showered first, but I think you smell great; like a clean girl with a hint of chlorine. So can you stay in the dress until we get back from dinner?"

There had been so much winding-up and cajoling from Elsa that Anna felt justified. She turned around, looking the woman straight in the eyes. "First 'nice tits', then 'you smell great.' Now you're telling me to go without underwear. Hmm, can you tell me again what the purpose of this _formal dinner_ we're having _together_ is?"

Pursing her lips, Elsa reached up and flicked the end of Anna's nose. "Fine. Don't come, stay at home and let me eat all alone. That's a real friend."

"Oh, don't be dumb, of course we'll do whatever we're gonna do together. Like there was ever a choice."

"There really wasn't." She pulled the phone out of her shirt's pocket and said, "I'll get calling, see if I can get us in. You start on your hair, and if you can't get it I'll be there to help you as soon as I'm in my own dress."

"And I'll zip that up for you," Anna offered. When Elsa laughed, she laughed, too. "What's so funny?"

"Well, after all that panic over nudity, I didn't think you'd help me," she confessed. Then, suddenly filled with excitement, she took both of Anna's hands and shook them back and forth, her phone clasped between two hands "Ohhh, this is gonna be _great!"_

Anna wasn't so sure. Then again, it couldn't be as bad as flashing her former crush and almost flattening her against the floor. The lesser of two evils.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	21. Chapter 21

Dinner was all Elsa had promised, despite Anna's reluctance. They went a little further out of their way than they had for the club — nearly half an hour's drive — but were rewarded with fine dining outside a restaurant that had been set up inside an ancient converted monastery. Elsa asked to see the wine list, and they were nibbling on the complimentary bread as they awaited it.

"So… feels like full circle, huh?"

Elsa's eyebrow went up. "Hmm? How so?"

"You, me, an old church…" She saw the recognition spark in Elsa's eyes, and they both smiled. "This is the kinda place you'd take your date to pop the question."

"Is it?" Elsa patted the low-cut chest of her blue evening gown a couple of times, then snapped her fingers. "Damn, I knew I forgot something."

Giggling, Anna kept looking through her menu as Elsa received the wine list. Everything looked both too good, and too expensive; she wanted to just keep eating bread and hope Elsa didn't notice. However, she knew her friend couldn't stand for it, so she simply waited.

"…yes, I think that works," she was saying to the waiter in the white uniform with the red sash, who nodded as he took mental note. "Oh, and _Hierbas_ for afterward, of course." Then she turned to Anna. "Have you decided?"

"Ummm… no?" Pouting, she whispered, "Could you order for me? I'm up to my gills in all these frills."

"Poetry will get you everywhere," she chuckled. "Meat or fish?"

"Meat, I guess. I think we had fish last time we ate out, right?"

Nodding for a moment, the pop star held up a finger as she gazed down at the menu, then said, _"Carpaccio_ for the _apéritif,_ and then… I'll have this tuna, and my companion will have the _solomillo_ \- _al punto, por favor."_ Her fingertip tapped the menu where the dishes were indicated, and the waiter bowed at the waist as he took their menus. _"Gracias."_

"Wow," Anna said with a smile. "You really knew your way around that menu. And Spanish, apparently."

"Oh, this is a great place; I always try to make it here at least once per visit. I mean, look at this!" Her eyes flicked up at the ancient stone and the iron chandeliers, which gave it an almost medieval look from head-height up. Below that, everything was a semi-modern display of elegance and refinement. "Couldn't you die?"

"Yeah, sure. Or be dragged off to the dungeon, at least." When Elsa quirked an eyebrow, Anna laughed and assured her, "Kidding. It's a great place. I already like the bread!"

Before Elsa could reply, a bottle came and Elsa inspected the label. As she reached to open it, the waiter asked, "Are we celebrating a… happy occasion, miss?"

"We are," she said obliquely - then fired the cork off, cringing. "Ah! I can never get the hang of that!"

"Very good, miss." He took the bottle from her and poured for the both of them, then left it to go tend their other clientele.

"Why did he ask if we were celebrating?" Anna asked as she reached for her glass.

"Because this is champagne." When the redhead's eyebrows went up, Elsa smiled. "And we are celebrating. I mean, I won't get to see you for a whole day; we have to send this one off right, don't we?"

Anna shrugged with a single shoulder, still gazing at the glass and resistant to trying a sip when she thought about how expensive its contents must be. "You gonna buy me diamonds for when we leave the island? It's only one day…"

"And it's only a Moët and Chandon. Not a Pérignon or anything that crazy." When Anna just fixed her with a dead fish look, Elsa ducked her head. "I'm… doing that thing with my money again."

"Yep."

"Okay. I, um… well, I can't exactly put this back in the bottle, but I can promise, no more frivolous spending. I mean, we can get small souvenirs, and food, and things like that, but I won't…"

"You won't… spoil me?" When Elsa nodded, Anna rolled her eyes and took a sip. Then her eyes widened. "Okay, but this is really good, right?"

Grinning, Elsa sipped at her own. Obviously, she was pleased, but she didn't want to brag about her wise decision.

It wasn't until after the _carpaccio_ — which turned out to be thiny-sliced raw meat, and it took Elsa at least ten minutes of cajoling to get her to try — that Anna got the text. At first, she just ignored it. However, when Elsa got one of her own, she reached for her phone.

And her jaw nearly dropped clean off her face.

_Sorry this took so long, I'm rly nervous, trying to man up and ask. You're just v cute! U wanna get lunch tomorrow?_

Then she received another while still rereading the first: _This is Mulan btw_

However, her excitement and dizziness faded slightly when she looked up to see Elsa looking at her phone in disgust as she stuffed it back in her bag.

"What's up?"

"Oh… Snow wants to renegotiate her contract. Now they're trying to decide if she's got a valid point or not; we should be getting more royalties from album sales." Then she shrugged and waved a hand. "You don't want to hear about this."

"Sure I do! I mean, if you wanna talk about it. Or we could not."

Smiling softly, she said, "You're so thoughtful. Anyway, what was yours about?"

"Oh, I…" She shrugged, reaching for the _carpaccio_ again, despite still being unsure if she liked it. "Nothing, really."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Everything okay back home?"

"Well…" She couldn't lie to Elsa. The lie was so tempting, just to say "yeah" and have done with it, but she literally could not force herself to do that. Not when their friendship was barely starting. "That wasn't from, um… anyone back home, exactly."

"Mm?" she asked around a mouthful of champagne, which was almost gone by now. "Then who…" Her eyes lit up like twin Christmas stars. _"OhhhHHHHhh."_

"Now you listen-"

"Your little lovebird from Illustrious has come home to roost," she chuckled. "That took longer than I expected."

Blazing in both of her cheeks, Anna furiously gulped the rest of her glass — so fast she choked. "Hnngkk!"

"Careful!" Elsa half-laughed, half-gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Anna grunted, throat a little more raw than the _carpaccio_ now. "You're so mean!"

Smiling gently, Elsa laid both hands on the table, staring evenly at her. "I'm sorry, I was teasing. I thought we did that. You know, friends tease, right?" Then she pulled another bite of _carpaccio_ toward herself. "Are you going to get to see her before she leaves?"

"Well… she asked, but I haven't… I don't know what to do. Come on, I already told you that I've never dated, I don't even know how to start! Like, what do people _do_ on dates? Is it gross or low-class if I just say I wanna hit the beach, or is that normal when you're literally on an island?"

"Wow, you must really like this girl," Elsa said, her smile warm, yet subdued.

"I, um… she's the only girl that's ever shown an interest in me. So what's not to like? I'll never know if we have any potential if I don't go… put myself out there, or whatever! Right?"

"Suppose that's true."

After a few more seconds, Anna asked, "Elsa, what is it?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Guess I was just thinking about how nice it is somebody asked you, and that you'll be enjoying yourself tomorrow. Which you had better do, okay? Just… have fun with it."

Before Anna could demand to know whether or not that was really what had been bothering Elsa, their main courses arrived, and they dug into them with gusto.

~ o ~

"Wow, that was incredible!"

Elsa's laugh was soft as they walked along the sparsely-wooded, sand-covered roadway. They weren't close enough to the beach, but also weren't quite sober enough to drive home just yet. So they enjoyed the breeze in their hair, heels dangling from their fingers as they walked.

"It was," she finally answered. "For the food and the company."

"Again with this buttering me up, Elsa. Either propose already or quit that!"

Nodding with a chagrined little smile, Elsa stared down at the trail as they walked. "Can I ask you something stupid?"

"You can. I might tell you if it's stupid, though."

"That's fair," she snorted. "It's… well, I just want to make sure you're really having fun. And not just trying to make sure I know you are, but really, honestly enjoying…"

"Time with you?"

"NO!" she burst out, blinking in surprise. "That isn't- I meant the vacation, not me specifically, I… wh-what I said-"

"It's okay, Elsa. I'm enjoying it all. Ibiza, and you." There was no second-guessing or uncertainty in her tone. "This… I never could have imagined it, even. But you made it possible. I don't even know how this can be my life right now!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Elsa whispered, "Neither do I. But… I'm grateful to you for coming, too."

"Why? I'm just mooching off your generosity. Some friend I am."

"You are," she said firmly, staggering to one side just enough that their hips collided, making Anna laugh and stumble. "And I can do what I want with my money; spend it, don't spend it, let my friend make use of it so that we can have a great time on this island… anything." Then she made a vague gesture with the blue heels in her hand. "Now, if you were to, say, burn down SEEK House…"

Anna scoffed. "Yeah, 'cause it's me who almost left her hair dryer on."

"Don't be- I left it on for you!"

"But I was already done!" They both laughed at the ridiculous tone they had risen to in such a short time. "Sorry. But yeah, it's… I'd never want to do anything that would hurt you. Not ever, Elsa."

"When you say that… I almost believe it, Anna."

"Almost?"

Glossing over that, Elsa pointed at her friend's bag. "You should reply to that text. Make sure you snap her up for tomorrow to entertain you while I can't. It's a lot easier for me to go off to Cannes if I know you're going to have Lesbian Hotness hanging off you, keeping you busy."

After a few seconds, Anna did take the phone out. "I don't even know what to say, or how to say it. Or if I like her for sure."

"Just say 'yes' for now and worry about details later," Elsa sighed, staring out over the brush at the smallish town nearby, at the tiny sliver of pink that still held back the purple of night. "You're so perfect, I doubt there's much you could do to screw this up."

Despite that ominous phrasing, Anna did just as Elsa recommended.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the first of the chapters with less Elsa. I promise she's not disappearing for very long at a time, and DEFINITELY never gone for good; I'm just hoping you'll bear with me through them and we'll all get to the other side together.

A dread unlike any other welled up in the pit of Anna's stomach as she laid there, staring at the random sitcom from Netflix playing on her laptop. She knew she would have to get up soon for her date with Mulan. It was coming, it had already been established. But if she lay there just a little longer, she could pretend she didn't have to go.

Almost as if by clockwork, she got a text from Kristoff that said: _I hope ur not thinking abt bailing on that hot dyke!_ Her lip curled at the semi-offensive term, but she couldn't deny that he had her dead to rights. Groaning, she ignored the text and got up.

Within an hour, she was strolling down the beach behind the house, a bag on her shoulder and a towel rolled under the other arm. Elsa had helped her get all this gear together for her date once it had been confirmed, not wishing to leave anything to chance before she boarded the plane to Cannes. So far, so good; Anna was totally prepared in every way but one.

Confidence. Even though she had nothing to base the feeling on, she just knew it was going to be a disaster. Why did Mulan pick her out of the entire crowd? Just because of Elsa's lipstick? Or was there more to it than that? It wasn't that she didn't want to go, just that she dreaded the possibility of everything going epically, heinously wrong.

Then there was Elsa. Ludicrous as it was, she had the distinct feeling that she was "cheating" on their friendship by hanging out with anyone other than her while on Ibiza. As if the island was a world in which only the two of them were supposed to enjoy each other's company. Such a strange thing to think, wasn't it? She knew, without a doubt, that Elsa would have laughed at her for saying anything like that. Shaking it off, she plodded further down.

Mulan found her in record time. Waving from over the sand dunes, she jogged toward where Anna had set up her blanket, just near the lifeguard station as they had discussed.

"Hey!" she panted, slowing down a little ways away. Her swimsuit was underneath trunks and a white tank top, but her fair features and short, black hair were still beautiful. "Sorry, I… thought I had more time!"

"It's okay," Anna laughed. "You want a seat? This is a pretty big blanket."

"Thanks." Grateful, she sank down onto it, taking out a water bottle from her own bag. "Man, I'm so… glad we did this!"

Breathe, breathe! I'll still be here when you catch your breath! God, how far did you run here from?"

"From… my hotel."

_"WHAT?!"_

About half an hour later, they had exchanged their names, brief histories. Anna had told her as much as she felt comfortable. In return, she learned that Mulan Fa - or Fa Mulan, in her homeland's naming order - was trying to make it into the Olympics. She had been a gymnast when she was younger, competing one year, but now she was gearing toward the triathlon.

"But not just the women's," Mulan went on as they lie out under the sun, slowly darkening their skin. "I want to compete in the men's, as well."

"Wait, is that even allowed? I mean… cool if it is, but…"

Mulan shrugged. "I've always sorta felt like… I didn't fit in with much else women did, anyway. I don't wanna do volleyball, or gymnastics anymore. All that ribbon-dancing shit. Just not my style."

"Hey, who am I to argue?" Anna laughed.

"I just want to do it for my grandfather. Before he passes. He's… he was already proud of me for making it to the Olympics at all, but that's not good enough, you know? I want to win. I want to show him what his 'little granddaughter' can do."

Out of the side of her mouth, Anna muttered, "Well, you look like you could bench press me, so that's good enough to start with."

"What's that?"

"N-nothing."

The day seemed to fly by. Though hanging out with Mulan wasn't like hanging out with Elsa, they enjoyed a nice swim, tossing around a blow-up beach ball Mulan had brought along. Then they laid out on the blanket for an hour or so, mostly just soaking up rays and chatting here and there, eyes closed and sighing in contentment so often that the sound was competing with the waves and wind.

Anna found herself wondering if this girl was going to make a move. Obviously, that wasn't required on the first date - or was it? She'd never even gotten to this stage before; all she had to go off was movies and books, which were unreliable because they were fictional. Kristoff was too intimidated by Grindr to try that yet, so he didn't have a shred of advice. Being that Mulan was just barely an inch taller than her, she felt like it was supposed to be up to her to make the first move. But was it?

Sometime close to five, they packed up and began to walk along the boardwalk, seeking out food. They settled on pizza; it was a safe bet, and they both ate their way through a couple of slices, having worked up some hunger from swimming earlier.

"No way," Anna laughed as they headed back toward where they met up. "She broke the lamp? With her _thong?!"_

"I shit you not!" Mulan laughed heartily, shouldering her messenger bag. "And she thought it was gonna be cute. Not so cute when I'm paying for it outta my savings and my mom is demanding to know how it happened - God, it's so hard to come up with a lie that fast!"

Snorting with amusement, her hands came up to rest on the back of her head as they travelled over the dunes, the sun finally beginning to set. "Gotta say, I thought we might be in trouble when you said you like Twilight better than Harry Potter, but… this has been fun."

"What can I say?" Mulan said. "The chicks are hotter."

"It's not even about that!" Anna fired up all over again. "Those series are like apples and oranges - what's the point in even comparing them to each other?! And besides, why is all your entertainment value focused on who's hotter?!"

"I like what I like. I mean, nothing wrong with Harry Potter, though, it just didn't float my boat; bunch of kids waving their wands around. At least the fight scenes in Twilight had a lot more fighting."

Though Anna's eye twitched, she said, "Fair enough, everybody has different tastes, I guess."

"I think I have good taste." Her elbow nudged Anna's bicep, and she couldn't help but flush and look down at her sandals. _There_ were the moves.

A little further along, she turned back while the sun was setting to say, "Okay, um… what next? Like, the beach is gonna get dark, and I'm not sure if you wanted to go… back to the club, or…"

Mulan must have picked up on the lack of enthusiasm in her voice at the tail end. She leaned in and took Anna's free hand, staring straight into her eyes. "Let's call it here. This was a good afternoon, I really liked chilling with you on the beach."

"We could add Netflix into the equation," she attempted, but with none of the smoothness she had imagined in her head. They both ended up laughing at the idea. "Um… you're flying out tomorrow, right?"

"Day after tomorrow. Which brings me to my next proposal…" She leaned in and whispered into Anna's ear for a few seconds, then drew back and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Let me know, girly. Later."

"Um, b-bye!" Anna managed to get out, when Mulan was already a few feet away. She only waved back over her shoulder without turning around. Thoroughly discombobulated again, Anna turned and staggered up to the beach house.

~ o ~

Probably because of her date, she had trouble sleeping that night. Not that she had any specific dreams, at all, but she simply couldn't settle down after the successful date. The first date was a successful one! She texted Elsa to let her know she'd had a great time, and the only response was:

_Thats gr8! C U soon!_

So of course, Anna passed the rest of the time by popping on the TV to the coverage of Cannes with the volume off, hoping to spot her as she talked to her parents. She felt too vulnerable venturing out into Ibiza all by herself, and Elsa had said she wouldn't judge if she stayed in and lazed around. Besides, it was good to take breaks from all the excitement.

"And I hope she hasn't been running you ragged," her mother complained.

"Don't be silly; all we did was go out to eat a few times, buy some clothes. Seriously, it's been fun! And I even…"

Suspicion drenched Mrs. Mayberry's tone. "You even what?"

Blushing, she made herself say it. After all, if her being gay was ever going to truly be "normal," she had to act the part, didn't she? "I got a phone number. It was the craziest thing, we were getting in a cab and this girl walks up, and just… just asks for my number!"

"O-oh," her mother said, obviously doing that thing parents do where they try their best to sound completely fine while inwardly lamenting that they "don't understand kids these days" and so on. "Well, that's wonderful! But you said _you_ got _her_ number."

"She texted me. Elsa's out of town, so Mulan and I hung out on the beach this afternoon. She was super nice, and bought me pizza, and man, I didn't think I could _ever_ talk to a Twilight fan again, but… I think I could like her."

"You don't like her already?" she laughed, a little more at ease. "Sounds like you do to me!"

"Well, I do, but I meant it could go from _friend_ -like to _date_ -like. Maybe. I dunno, we'd have to go out more!"

Sighing, her mother put down whatever had been clanging around in the background of the call. "Anna… think about where you're meeting her. What are the odds you two can stay in contact when you get back home?"

"Oh… I know. But it's nice to just… try something for once. I'm not a very social person; I mean, I am, but not in this particular… I don't date," she finally finished.

"You will! And… I hope when you start college, you'll find some nice girls in class. I'm not even saying stop talking to this Mulan girl, just… reminding you not to get your hopes up _too_ high, that's all."

Dipping her head, she pulled her legs in under herself tighter as she laid her head down on the arm of the couch. "I know. You're right, Mom, you're right… pisses me off that you are, but I do need to check myself."

"What are mothers for?"

Eventually, Anna did put herself to bed and drifted off into a dreamless slumber. Sometime after breakfast, she went through the motions of checking in with Kristoff and Rapunzel, sending her mom a "good morning!" text. Then she looked through her new clothes, selected some and hopped in the shower to get rid of the last few grains of sand that had decided to stow away in places she _really_ didn't want them the day before.

She had just decided to lie out by the pool with some sunblock and a graphic novel when she heard the front door. Hastily sticking her Sailor Moon bookmark back between the pages, she rolled over and padded back into the house. The adventures between the pages could wait a while.

"Elsa!" she called out. "You'll never believe how… how it… w-went."

As she pulled off her sunglasses, Esmé blinked in mild shock at her. "Who in the fuck are you?"

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	23. Chapter 23

"Wait!" Anna held up both hands when she saw Esmé immediately raising her phone. "I'm n-not a psycho, I'm here with Elsa!"

"Oh. Fine - where _is_ Elsa?"

"At Cannes." When she raised the phone again, Anna made a whining noise that had Esmé growling in frustration. "No, no, please - I promise! She just had to head over there for the movie premiere… thingy, a-and she'll be back really soon! You'll see!" The olive-skinned woman was unmoved. "Awww, come on…"

"Okay, look. I had a long flight, and I just wanted to de-stress here for a few hours and then pass out. Not deal with weird catburglers wearing swimsuits. So make it fast or I really will call the police."

Dipping her head, Anna tried not to let her usual feelings of being flustered around a celebrity take root and turn her into a complete dope. Ignoring the dizzy spin of the room, she whispered, "I'm… a friend of hers."

"Elsa doesn't have friends. Next lie?"

"I _am_ her friend." Weird as it might have been, that was exactly what she needed to snap her out of her "Celebrity Fog". "If you let me get my phone, I'll show you. Plus, all my luggage is in one of the spare rooms."

For the first time, Esmé didn't look entirely done with her existence. "Where is the phone?"

"Outside, I was lying on a chaise lounge out there. I'll get-"

"You walk slow. You get it and hold both hands up so I see that's what you got."

Gulping, Anna whispered, "Yes, ma'am" before she walked outside, doing as she was asked. Soon enough, she was bringing back the phone and opening her photo album.

"See? Bunches of selfies, and you _have_ to be able to tell that they're all from here."

"That's…" Taking off her sunglasses, she squinted at the screen. Anna couldn't help but shiver as the thick scent of expensive French perfume wafted over her from the wavy black hair's movement. "Well… that _does_ look like her… damn, who were you kissing, though?" At last, she rolled her eyes and picked up her own phone again. "There's only one way to settle this."

"W-wait, I thought you said you _wouldn't_ call the police!"

"I'm not." Raising her phone, the shutter sound clicked and the flash went off, dazzling Anna. "If she doesn't recognise you, her supposed 'friend', then I'll kick your ass and _then_ call the cops on you."

Of course, there was a pretty instantaneous reply from Elsa. Looking over the tall woman's shoulder, she could see that she hadn't even finished typing her accompanying message - which was to the effect of, _U know this bitch?_ \- when Elsa sent: _WHAT THE HELL ARE U DOING AT THE BEACH HOUSE I TOLD U I WANTED TO USE IT THIS WEEK_

"She did?" Esmé muttered, more to herself. Thumbing the screen a few times, she brought up a group chat, and saw the long, detailed message from Elsa that she had mentioned once before. "Well… fuck my ass."

"Listen," Anna whispered, now uncomfortable being caught in the middle of SEEK internal politics. "I… well, either way, this isn't my house, so I can just go up and hide in my room. Unless that's usually your room! Then I'll move to another one, it's really no big deal."

The second "E" of SEEK took in a long, slow breath, then let it out very slowly. "Alright. I'm… I didn't do anything wrong, okay? But I didn't check the group chat, I guess, so that's on me." She pointed her sunglasses at Anna as she went on, "I still don't like Elsa dragging some weird girl in here without mentioning it. I mean, she says she's using the house, not bringing a guest."

"That… is true, but I was kind of a last minute change in plans."

"Yeah…" Narrowing her eyes further, she squinted at Anna. "Why _did_ she want you here, anyway? I mean, I don't get this; SEEK House is supposed to be our sanctuary, you know? A relief from the outside world. She didn't even want to bring Powerline here when they were a thing."

"I'm not a 'thing', if that's what you're thinking," Anna told her firmly. "She just wanted to hang out with me, and here I am. And we've been having a great time!"

"So great she didn't even take you with her to France," she scoffed.

"She said I should chill here, that it'd be more fun than going there for only one day!" Looking around for a second, she then asked, "Are you always this mean?!"

Against all odds, it was that line that made Esmé grin at her. "Okay… okay, _now_ I think I get it. You're a spitfire. Somebody who stands up for herself, doesn't treat Elsa like she walks on air. I dig." Then she folded her arms over her chest casually. "Where did you say she knows you from, again?"

"From after the show in Toronto. I mean, you probably don't remember, but you signed my album and all that."

"Seriously? Then… wait, I'm confused."

~ o ~

Over the course of the next half hour, Anna gave Esmé the bullet points of how she started hanging out with Elsa. Though the other pop star seemed a little surprised - even disgusted at points - she mostly just listened while she got set up in the downstairs bedroom, lining up her three suitcases beneath the window. Satisfied with that for the time being, she pried off her boat shoes and padded back to the kitchen, Anna trailing behind.

"That's definitely weird for Elsa," she commented as she opened the fridge, pulling out the two boxes of leftovers that were stashed in there. "Usually she just wants us to leave her alone in the dressing rooms and shit. Fine by me; easier that way."

Anna frowned as she sat on one of the bar stools, shoulders hunched slightly. "Easier, but doesn't sound like much fun."

"What's fun about performing?" When Anna blinked at her, just waiting for a follow-up, she sighed and said, "Okay, so it _is_ fun, but it's also our job, right? Nobody said we all have to be buddy-buddy all the time, Brady Bunch style. We mess around here and there, and Snow and I usually grab lunch together. She doesn't have a stick up her ass, and I can appreciate that."

"Elsa doesn't have one, either!"

"Really? Could have fooled me - and I'm pretty sure I've spent more time with her than you have."

Mulling that over, Anna turned to stare out the window at the swimming pool. "Maybe she does have one, but it's not like, permanent. You can loosen her up if you try. I figured that out when I forced her to eat waffles with me."

"Thank God you did. We've all been worried about how much weight she's dropping." Esmé turned back to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. When she turned back around to find Anna looking sad and uncomfortable, she sighed, setting it down.

"Great, now you're going to get mopey. Look, it happens a lot in Hollywood and in the music industry; they want us to maintain our image, to look trim and cute and perfect. So we do that with diet, exercise, plastic surgery - whatever it takes so that we don't disappoint the public. Sucks a truck, but it's just how that world operates. Kida and I work out a lot together, and Snow's always doing those 'cleanses' and yoga, all that hippie shit… and Elsa just doesn't eat sometimes. We remind her to, and she gets pissed, and we back off. No point yelling at her when it's her choice."

"Yeah, but… I think that's where you're wrong." When Esmé's eyes darkened, she frowned, but pushed on. "N-no, not that you _did_ anything wrong, but… sometimes you have to be a little more forceful with people. Tough love, right?"

"Why should I brave that storm? She's not my sister or anything."

"Because she's your friend." Esmé was unmoved. "How about, because she's part of the team, and it's… what's that word? Prudent? Like, if you don't keep her healthy, eventually she's gonna pass out and end up in the hospital. And then you'll be 'SEK', which just isn't as catchy."

Esmé stared at her evenly for a few seconds, fork hovering above the styrofoam dish. Then she simply said, "You guys are in the honeymoon phase."

"Wh-WHAT?!" she burst out, nervously. "I told you, we are _not_ a thing, okay?!"

"By choice, or by default?" When Anna only sputtered, she grinned and began picking at the tray again. "What I mean is, your friendship - or whatever - has just started, and you guys are all sunshine and rainbows so far. Have you had a really good, long argument yet? Slamming doors, or even just a cold shoulder from one of you to the other one?"

"Well… we have argued a little, but nothing big like that…" Her eyebrows knitted. "What are you trying to say?"

Just as Esmé was about to respond, there came the sound of a car door shutting from outside. Eyes mischievous, she walked over to Anna and whispered in her ear — which, again, made her resist the temptation to shiver. "Go stand just around the corner out of sight and I think you'll see what I mean. Up to you, though."

Anna was very tempted to tell the tall woman to take a vacation somewhere very subterranean where there was plenty of fire to go around, but instead, she did as she asked — dashing over to the corner around which the stairwell lay. Whatever was being plotted in that lofty head of hers, she was curious to find out.

When the door opened, Esmé immediately called, "Elsa! So good to see you again, how've you-"

 _"Save it."_ The tone was far icier than she'd ever heard from Elsa, and Anna had to fight to suppress a gasp. This was even worse than when she had warned Meg to back off. "How could you do this? How could you not even bother to check the chat? You _know_ how this works."

"Hey, listen, it was an honest mistake." The tone was a little theatrical, but she thought she could hear a little genuine remorse in there. "I really am sor-"

"You're ruining everything!" her friend spat, slamming the front door closed. "Where's Anna? I hope to God you didn't drive her off, because I swear, if I have to go looking for-"

"Relax, she's here. Want me to go get her?"

A tense moment of silence passed. Then Elsa hissed with no shortage of venom, "I promised her this weekend would be just her and I. Very chill, sister-bonding fun. Maybe you didn't notice, but she looked pretty terrified in that pic you sent. You think that's the nice, relaxing vacation she wanted? You taking mugshots of her?!"

Even with her elaborate ruse, and her haughty attitude, Esmé sounded truly cowed by that point. "I'm sorry. I thought she was some drunk beach bunny who'd broken in, I-"

"Yeah, you did. Because you didn't call to see what I was up to, because you didn't check the group message I sent. Just… crashed on in here. Well, now you're here, and the rest of the week is going to turn into 'The Esmé Show', and…" There was a sigh. "Forget it. You don't care."

From her spot leaning against the wall, Anna found herself very conflicted. She was touched that this seemed to be so important to Elsa, but also terrified of what she was like when angry. Turned out that she had only glimpsed the tip of the extremely frigid iceberg when she first tried forcing her to eat, and in Illustrious. How little she knew the woman she had put herself in a house with!

"I do care," Esmé tried. "Look, I fucked up, okay? I didn't check the text. I'm really sorry."

"You're damn right you fucked up." Another sigh, this one longer. "Look, I… this was really important to me, and important for Anna. You walked in here and stepped all over it. Just stay out of my way for a few hours and… and I'll try to calm down from the astronomical amount of anger I'm feeling toward you."

There was no reply. When she heard Elsa walking toward her position, she backed up a few paces; it was an instinct. Then they were face to face.

"O-oh!" Elsa burst out, her anger evaporating. Was that on purpose? Was she merely hiding it, or did it really evaporate? "I didn't… how long have you been there?"

"Not long," she said, edging just around the truth without venturing off into Lie Territory. "I heard some shouting… everything okay?"

The blue eyes rolled toward the ceiling. "Told you she wasn't supposed to be here, and look, here she is! Typical." Then she smiled a little lopsided. "How'd you do yesterday with Mulan?"

As they began to head upstairs to drop off her overnight bag and swap tales of their time apart, Anna just caught sight of Esmé heading to her own bedroom on the ground floor. Her shoulders were tight, but from that distance, there was no way of telling if it was from anger, anxiety, or a combination of the two.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologise in advance if there's no update tomorrow; it's going to be Pride and my day will be hectic. Hopefully, I can still throw up the next chapter early or something!

Hours later, they all had a light dinner together and discussed things. Though Elsa still maintained a stony silence with Esmé, she didn't shout at her again, preferring to ask Anna things and chat to her about various subjects. Anna tried her best to get both of them talking again, and Esmé herself made a couple of halfhearted attempts — which fell on deaf ears. Seemed Anna's idol was more than capable of holding a grudge.

However, when the taller woman announced she'd be going out for the rest of the evening, Elsa did tell her, "Have a good time." And even though there was no real enthusiasm to her wording, she also didn't sound sarcastic; it was something.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked when they were alone again.

"What? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Esmé. You seem pretty… well, like you wanna hit her with a truck."

Frowning over at her from her spot curled up on the couch, she laid the book down and said, "She didn't check the group chat and came here when the house was already occupied. I think I have a right to be angry."

"I'm sorry. Guess I just didn't… wasn't expecting you guys to hate each other so much."

That genuinely seemed to surprise the pop star, and it took her a moment to recover. "I… what? No, I don't hate her."

"Really?" Anna muttered, still pointing her eyes down at her sketchpad more often than looking at her friend.

"No! God, no! I…" Sighing, she drew her legs inward, leaning more heavily against the arm of the sofa. "We don't get along sometimes. It happens when you have an ongoing working relationship. I am furious with her for intruding on the second half of our week, but it will pass. I promise."

"But I don't mind! Honest! Like, I'm still going to love hanging out with you, going swimming, everything, and it won't bother me the tiniest bit if she's here, too!"

"But it bothers _me."_

"Why?"

Elsa shrugged, looking away. "It was supposed to be just us. In the house, anyway. Maybe if she had asked first, and I discussed it with you and you told me you were fine with her coming, I'd have been mildly irritated for a second and then could let it go. Might even have been nice to have her here. But she didn't! She just flounced right into the house, not even knocking!"

"Well… it is partly her house, why should she knock?"

"That's… you're… right about that, but _still!"_

Chuckling, Anna got up, set her sketchpad down next to the chair and walked over to sit on Elsa's feet, leaning over so they looked like two books between a bookends that were spaced for several more. The pop star stiffened for a second, then relaxed and let her arm drape around Anna's shoulders.

"You're a really good friend. But you seriously don't have to be this mad. I, um…" Truth time - at least, partially. "I did hear Esmé apologise to you. She sounded pretty sincere."

"You heard that?" When Anna didn't answer, she began to rub up and down Anna's shoulder. "It's not fair. She shouldn't get a free pass just because of 'I'm sorry'; that doesn't undo the damage she did."

"You're still acting like she really hurt us somehow! We will still get to hang out together, still party, still find new restaurants, still go shopping! What did she even change?"

"I can't be myself around her!" she finally hissed harshly. "Just… any of them! They remind me of work, and I get into 'work mode', or… or get upset so easily because they…" Biting her lip, she turned away.

"They what?"

Elsa took a moment to choose her words carefully. "It's not that they're overly unkind. Just that they tease me, and sometimes, it feels too harsh. I know that's me being too soft; friends tease each other. I'm not used to it because… because I'm just not. B-but putting up with it all the time, it really wears me out. Makes me want to withdraw, get away from them. With Esmé, a lot of it's about how I never date and do 'boring' things with my free time, like reading. Even though I'm pretty sure she's just trying to get me to loosen up and have fun, it's really- who put her in charge of my leisure activities?!"

"Okay, okay," Anna soothed her, leaning even closer and cuddling around her back. She could hear how shallow Elsa was breathing from there, and it made her squirm. "You're okay. So they tease you a lot more than they should. I can get how you'd want to have a break from them, and just hang out with me since I don't do that."

"As much," Elsa murmured.

"Right. Do you want me to stop teasing you completely?"

"No…"

Smiling a little at Elsa's tiny pout, completely unable to believe it was THE Elsa pouting like a mopey puppy, Anna laid her head on her shoulder. "Good. But I'll make sure I don't go too far. And if I do, tell me, alright?"

"Of course. I just… really want to make sure this is the best week you've ever had, I already feel bad enough not being here yesterday."

"It's already the best week I've ever had. Ever!" Then she took a deep breath. Moment of truth. "And… I really hope tonight will be one of the best, too."

"Tonight?" Her head turned very slightly. "What's tonight?"

"Well… um, Mulan invited me to some huge house party that's happening a little further down the beach. A fuckton of people are supposed to be there, and a killer DJ is spinning, and… m-maybe I can see how it goes with her if we can hang out again."

Elsa couldn't disguise her disappointment entirely. Her eyes flicked between Anna and the coffee table a few times, her throat worked to swallow. "Oh. Well, you did say she's supposed to be leaving soon…" Then she gave a light shrug and smiled. "I hope you have a good time with her."

"Huh? Oh, did you not want to come with?"

"Me? I thought you were going there on a date. Is… that not-"

"Well, I am," Anna laughed. "But that doesn't mean you can't come, too! I wanted you to come!"

Elsa shook her head, biting her lip. Then her arm withdrew from around Anna and she slid it around her own stomach. "No, that's okay. I'm a little exhausted from all the craziness of Cannes; I'll just stay in and watch something, recharge my batteries."

"Oh." Anna sat back, her hand still on Elsa's shoulder but unsure of whether she should keep it there. All of the older girl's body language told her that she wanted to be left alone, but she hadn't said anything about it yet. She would almost rather have her yell at her like she yelled at Esmé than watch her withdraw into herself that way.

"I'll be fine," Elsa said when she noticed Anna wasn't talking. "Really. And we'll figure out something to do tomorrow - maybe touristy stuff?"

"Yeah." Swallowing her uncertainty, she threw her arms around Elsa again, cradling her as close as she could manage. Her body stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed… partly. "Um-"

"You should probably start getting ready. I mean, obviously you want to impress Mulan, and that takes careful planning. Feel free to borrow anything of mine that you think will make an impact."

Nodding, Anna finally pulled away completely. Elsa wasn't receptive. This wasn't the chill she had displayed to the other SEEK member, though; this was Elsa being too exposed, too vulnerable. Trying not to let on to Anna that at the moment, she had become a raw nerve, doing its best to protect itself.

"Elsa? I…" How could she phrase what she wanted to tell her? "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Do you… wanna help me get ready?"

With a smile that was close to her usual self, she said, "Call me in there when you want more 'signal' marks on your cheeks." They both smiled, and Anna extricated herself from the couch. "And, um, if you need me to zip you up or anything."

"I will. Thanks." But when she went upstairs, her mind remained with the girl on the couch, pretending to read her book.

~ o ~

By the time she came back downstairs, Anna had transformed herself. White jorts and a pale green cami made her appear casual, but her hair was in an elaborate bun, and her makeup was flawless; the light dusting of glitter on her cheekbones was so understated that one had to lean in and squint to tell if it was that or just a natural sheen.

"How do I look?"

By that time, Elsa was sipping at a glass of wine and flipping through a magazine Anna had noticed in the bathroom; probably had been there for a year. When she looked up, she broke into a wide grin. "Killer, as usual. You really do underestimate your natural beauty."

"The natural beauty of six layers of makeup and more freckles than I know what to do with," she laughed, fiddling with the hem of her top. "Now, do you want to put signals on me, or do you think me going there for Mulan is good enough?"

Elsa set her glass down as she stood. "Probably fine. But I do think you deserve a kiss, anyway."

"I do?" Two hands came to rest on her shoulders. "I d-do, apparently!"

The soft lips pressed into her cheek, and lingered there even longer than they had when they were both drunk at the club. It took all of Anna's willpower not to feel things; not to think about this, not to focus on who was doing something so warm and sweet and… inviting. She had promised herself - _promised_ that she was past the point of seeing Elsa as anything other than a friend. Even if certain parts of her weren't listening.

When Elsa pulled away, throat working to swallow, she breathed, "Elsa…"

"For luck. I… wanted you to have a lot of it." Though she looked shy about her slightly-unusual action, she also seemed entirely in earnest with her well-wishes. "Knock that girl's socks off like we both know you can."

"I'll try my best. Um, last chance to come with me? Please?" Elsa only shook her head, so she gave a little shrug. "It's cool. I'll… see you later."

Then, on impulse, she leaned in and gave Elsa the same kiss she had just received. The taller girl froze solid, blinking repeatedly. When Anna was through, she whispered, "What was _that_ for? I'm not going anywhere that I'll need luck."

"Just wanted to do it. Seemed… fair, somehow. Bye."

"R-right, bye…"

And as Anna wandered outside, she distinctly heard Elsa sit down so clumsily that she knocked over her wine glass. Luckily, there was no rug under the table.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW, Mulanna. Please skip this chapter if you can’t handle Mulanna content.
> 
> NOTE: Hey, look at that; made it home from Pride, safe and sound! And with plenty of time to spare for posting more SEEK! Hooray!

“Oh… MY god.”

The party was one of the most ridiculous things Anna had ever seen. So many representatives of the eighteen-to-twenty-five demographic, with a few thirty-pluses sprinkled in for good measure. They were probably the ones who had provided a lot of the things that Anna didn’t want to know about, being sold out of a fishing tackle box. That was off-limits for the wayward Canadian; bad enough she was drinking against her parents’ wishes. 

Mulan was nowhere to be seen, but that was to be expected in a sprawling beach-mansion packed to the gills with bodies. Most of them were dancing, but some were simply lounging around on furniture. Some bodies were lounging on other bodies, or doing more than lounging. People were jumping in and out of the pool like it was a trampoline.

“Okay,” Anna breathed to herself, wiping her palms on her shorts as she approached a drink table. “What can I pick that’s not going to murder me?”

“Try those,” said a boy with a casual smirk. He didn’t look nearly as well-dressed as everyone else there, but his dark features and shaggy hair gave him a rakish quality that went well with his pecs and abs. Anna wished Kristoff was there; he’d probably have exploded with glee.

“Try what?” Then she followed his index finger, which turned out to be pointing at the cans of beer in ice. “Oh… OH! You’re right, those are probably safer.”

“Definitely safer.” Smiling warmer now, he reached out a hand to her. “I’m Al.”

“I’m gay,” she answered automatically. When his eyebrow went up, she froze in mid-handshake. “I… um…”

Shaking his head, he leaned back against the wall as she picked up the beer and held it up in front of her face. “That’s, uh, not how people usually introduce themselves, but… good to know.”

“Sorry, but I just, I had this feeling you were about to hit on me, and in my head I was thinking, ‘If he knew I was gay I could head that off before it gets worse,’ but I didn’t mean to  _actually_ blurt it out, and now you-”

“Think you’re really cool,” he finished, heading off whatever she had been about to tell him instead. “Seriously, we’re good. So… gay, huh? How’s that working out for you?”

“What?!”

“Well, I don’t have anything else to talk about with you so far other than 'how’s the beer’, and you haven’t tried the beer yet.”

Grinning, she popped the top open, gestured to the can like a girl on a game show, and then took a sip. “Yep… tastes like beer.”

“Oh, it’s you.”

Anna turned to find herself nose-to-nose with Meg. This time, there was no Tiana in tow - or she was elsewhere in the party, which was a very high possibility. “Hey! How are you?”

“Better since I haven’t seen your famous friend at this party.” Glancing over at the boy, she said, “Is this your boyfriend?”

“Doubtful,” Al muttered under his breath.

“No, no, just a new friend, I guess. What’s… I mean, it’s cool we’re both here. Right?”

“Yeah… 'cool.’ Are you claiming all these drinks for yourself?” When Anna moved aside, she picked up a wine cooler instead, then glanced up and down Anna again. “So, what’s your thing?”

“My  _thing?”_

“You know… what do you do, why are you here, who are you in this big, wide world?”

“Nobody. I mean, you called it at the club; I’m nothing special. Just Anna.”

“Then that’s how it’s going to stay.” When Anna looked away again, she went on, “Unless you figure out how to be a little less 'shrinking violet’ and a little more 'check out my website at’, you’ll always be nobody. You have to grab life by the balls sometimes, or it can be a living hell.”

Halfway through that, Anna realised that Meg wasn’t just trashing her for being uninteresting; she was trying to give her advice. Maybe it wasn’t advice that she necessarily needed, since she did have a plan in mind for her future. Still, it was better than just being yelled at.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll remember that.”

“So,” Al said, leaning in slightly. “You interested in either one of us?”

“Either one of-” Meg blinked, looking between them. “Wait, you think I’m… well, I guess I’ve been called worse things.” Then she fixed him with a level gaze. “I am interested in neither of you - especially not 'Just Anna’, thank you very much.”

“What, I don’t look cute in this cami?” At that, Meg couldn’t help but crack a slight smile. “I mean, not that I’m any good at this kinda thing, but I think Al was fishing to find out if you’re gay so he could fix us up.”

“Ah, okay, that makes more sense.” She had just taken a sip of the cooler when she froze in place for a moment, then slowly lowered it as she stared at Anna. _“Ohhhh._  Okay, wow, my mistake — I mean, I hope you didn’t take what I said as like, you not being attractive for real. Just not my type.”

Smiling a little easier now, Anna leaned back against the table and asked, “What type is that?” When Meg nodded at a well-muscled man with curly hair, dancing close to the hot tub, Anna said, “Ah, I gotcha. He’s cute, go talk to him.”

“I’m already interested in someone back in Greece. Although… what happens on Ibiza…” Flashing them a suggestive smile, she flounced away from the table and toward the aforementioned dancing boy.

~ o ~

Anna took that to heart. She chatted with Al for a few minutes before forging her way back into the rest of the party. She wasn’t sure where Mulan was, but she wanted to find her, to progress their evening instead of just loitering around with a bunch of people she didn’t know.

Finally, much to her relief, Mulan flagged her down from across the living room. Even at that party, she was wearing a vest and a short-sleeved button-up with khaki shorts and boat shoes; almost as “dapper” as one could get at a seaside party like that. The sound system in there was too loud for them to hear each other, so they retreated to a hallway.

“Sorry!” Mulan half-shouted with a huge grin. “God, I went out back, out front, out everywhere — and I texted you but you didn’t answer!”

“You did?!” Pulling her phone out of her pocket that just barely held it, she glanced at the screen. “Shit, you did; I didn’t even hear it! I’m sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it, I tracked you down. Want a drink?”

“Sure, if you can get me one without weird chemicals or rat poison.”

_“Rat poison?!”_

Smiling a private smile, Anna said, “Nevermind. Let’s go see if there’s any non-spiked punch.”

The two of them danced for a while, Anna doing her best not to look awkward while Mulan looked completely comfortable in her skin, a match for anyone else there. She might not have been doing any fantastic, showy moves — not like the girl literally dancing IN the punch bowl, thankfully having started after they both had a glass — but she was holding her own, quite easily. Now that Anna had a little libation inside her, she was growing more accustomed to the moves.

And then, when the DJ took a break and put on a SEEK song, Anna rolled her eyes. “I can’t dance to this!” she told her partner. “Too weird!”

“What? Oh, because you were with Elsa the other day?” As they wandered the rest of the house, she asked, “How’d that all come about, anyway?”

“It’s a long story…”

By the time Anna had finished what was becoming a very familiar tale to tell, they were sitting in what turned out to be a weight room, on one of the benches. Perhaps it was the alcohol going to her head, but she honestly couldn’t remember when Mulan had scooted so close, or when she had begun resting her hand on Mulan’s thigh. Everything just seemed to happen so naturally.

“And now  _Esmé’s_ there, too?!” Sighing, she leaned back to gaze up at the dark ceiling. “Man… I wish I wasn’t flying out tomorrow morning, it’d be awesome to meet those two.”

“You’re really going that soon, huh?” Both of her hands slid onto Mulan’s leg; it was a calculated risk. Not that a lot of calculating was going on in her inebriated brain, but in the moment, she was proud of herself. “That’s too bad.”

And it worked. Mulan leaned closer, blinking shyly even as she advanced. “Terrible. Almost like… I’d love to have a perfect memory. Something to remember the end of this trip by.”

“Maybe we can arrange that.” No more waiting. Her face closed the last shred of distance.

Mulan’s lips were soft and smooth, and felt incredible against her own. This was happening —  _her first kiss!_  Well, her first honest-to-goodness romantic one, and not cheek-kisses with Elsa or ones from her mom when she was little. Thinking about her mom was a bad plan; she shifted back to the present, a thrill shooting through her stomach from how this beautiful woman who somehow found her desirable could make her feel.

More came, a blur around her as she felt the bench up against her whole back, Mulan’s body pressing down on top of her. A tongue found her own; where did  _that_ come from? But she couldn’t stop herself from wanting more, running her fingers over the short fuzzy hair on either side of Mulan’s scalp, the long hairs attached to the center. All of it was sensation, all of it mesmerising to her as she lay there, being kissed like never before.

“You’re so good,” Mulan panted between contacts, hands sliding up and down Anna’s side. “So fucking hot.”

For whatever reason, perhaps the way Mulan was grunting or that she was so heavy atop her, she whispered, “You’re so butch… I’m really…”

“Butch, huh?” Mulan chuckled, sliding a hand up the side of Anna’s cami - under it. The fingertips weren’t at her breast, not yet, but they were coming closer. “Does that make you my bitch?”

“Wh-wha-” But her words were cut off by another kiss, deeper, harder. Another hand was on her thigh, and she felt tingles spreading from the contact.

“Yeah,” Mulan breathed shakily, pulling back to gaze down into her eyes as the hand found her breast at last. Anna gasped, writhing under the touch, loving and hating it at the same time. “My little bitch. Don’t worry; Mulan’s going to take good care of you. I swear it.”

The hand on her thigh was higher now, prying up the pantleg, heading in and further in as her tit was being pulled this way and that. Feelings were happening in both areas, but another was happening in the middle of her stomach that didn’t have anything to do with where Mulan was touching her. At least, not directly.

“You want more?” Mulan asked heatedly, flicking a fingertip over Anna’s nipple and causing her head to fall to one side, eyes sliding shut. “I got that. You can have anything you want right now. Anything.”

Her stomach seemed to unfurl, to open up around the presence that had been growing there, the unwelcome feeling. It became more powerful when she felt a fingertip just touching her underwear; she knew what it was.

“I want…”

_Fear._

“I want you to s-stop.”

Mulan blinked down at her, hands no longer moving. “You want… wait, what?”

“P-please, I need to stop,” she half-whispered, head still turned away from the girl atop her who had just nearly driven her to an anxiety attack.

“Uh…” Mulan sat back, hands raising away from Anna and sliding out of her clothing. “You got it. What’s…”

Shaking her head, Anna stumbled for the door so fast she lost a flip-flop. Stopping to put it back on seemed to mean she had to say something, so she tried, “I’ll be fine. Just… need… out of here.”

“Wait, but we didn’t- I don’t get it. What happened just now?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened; nothing’s ever going to happen. I’m… sorry.” And then Anna managed to wrench the doorknob open and flee… like the little coward she felt she was.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: drunkenness and vomit.

The waves and the rush of wind that had been so comforting to Anna during the day now seemed dangerous, taunting. Dark and vile, a living beast that wanted to swallow her whole. So complete was its roar that she almost didn't hear the shouting behind her.

"HEY, Anna! Wait up!" Panting, Al finally staggered to a stop when he saw Anna wasn't running anymore. _"Whew!_ You… really can move for a girl who didn't even notice she lost her sandals!"

"I did?!" Al held them up, and she blinked as she wriggled her toes against the sand. "Oh… yeah, I.. yeah."

Taking a deep breath, he straightened up and said, "Are you alright? I mean, you look kind of…"

Clutching the sandals between her hands, Anna looked away toward the surf. "No. I… I think I did something stupid." When Al didn't say anything, she took a deep breath, preparing to confront herself through telling Al what happened. "She… called me a…"

"What? Oh shit, what happened?"

"She asked if I wanted to be her 'bitch', and… and I think she was just trying to do the sexy talk thing, be all forceful and 'cool' or whatever, but it didn't sit right with me, and I overreacted. Like, I felt a weird chill that wasn't the good kind, and then everything she was doing became scary instead of sexy, and I just needed to get out from under her before-"

"WHOA, okay, okay!" Al laughed nervously, holding up both hands. "I appreciate the, uh, really exciting word picture you're painting there, but I don't need all the details!"

"What? _Oh!_ God, sorry, yeah — I'm gonna go… yeah."

Hooking a hand around her elbow, he told her gently, "Wait up. Before you go, just… don't let this make you feel like you really screwed up. Nobody has their own personal genie to make all their problems go away; you just gotta… y'know, figure out where you guys went wrong and do better next time. That's it, that's all you can do."

Anna nodded glumly, eyes still bright from unshed tears. "You're right. Definitely right, I… I'll try that."

"There ya go. And take it easy, okay? You sure you don't want me to walk you the rest of the way?"

"N-nah," she told him with a gentle smile. "You need to go back to the party. Watch out for the other girls."

"Kind of what I was trying to do. I mean, and score with one of them, but only if we really hit it off, right?"

Laughing, Anna waved to him, and he gave her a gallant bow before he began to dash back to the party. Probably hoping to find another eligible girl that he could show a whole new world before the night got too stale. He really was a prince in pauper's clothing.

But as she ambled back up the hill, all the redhead could think about was how she had fouled things up. The stricken look on Mulan's face when she ran out of there. Why couldn't she just be normal? Why did the one thing she had been secretly dreaming about, hoping would happen for years now, have to be the thing that almost sent her into a panic attack?

Regret was still weighing heavily upon her shoulders when she walked through the front door, punching in the security code and tossing her flip flops next to the doormat in disgust. She couldn't even be bothered to brush any lingering sand from her ankles; it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except that she was the world's worst lesbian. Maybe she could fall straight to sleep and forget the whole day.

Just when she was reaching for the railing to go upstairs, she heard a clink from the living room. Curiosity got the better of her. Walking into the living room, she saw a truly pathetic sight.

Elsa was sprawled on the couch while the TV softly played in the background. Her clothing was more like that which she had worn into Tim Horton's; yoga pants and a hoodie, plus a blanket that was half-off her legs. The sound had come from one of six wine bottles falling over and rolling away. It was empty, so there was only a sparse trail of droplets across the tile floor.

"Elsa? What… the hell is happening in here?"

"Hmnah?" Rolling over slightly, Elsa blinked around. "Whozere?"

 _Great,_ Anna thought to herself with a wince. _Now I get to see yet another side of The Great Elsa that I never wanted to see; what she looks like totally hammered._ Mentally shrugging her shoulders, she tried to put on her best fake smile as she said, "Only me! Hi!"

"Oh… oh no." That might have been an exclamation if Elsa had the power to make one. Instead, she kept muttering as she thrashed a little, knocking over yet another bottle. "I… y-you weren't supposed to be back this soon…"

"Yeah, maybe not, but here I am. What have, uh, you been up to?"

Elsa finally rolled over enough to stare at Anna, and seeing her seemed to make it worse. Elsa looked down in shame. "Nothing… I just watched some TV."

"And…?"

"Stobbit. You're not my mother, I just…" Her hand brushed over one of the green bottles fondly. "Just had some fun-for-one."

Anna walked over closer, her own head still light from drinking the small amount she had. Thinking about Elsa with her multiple bottles of wine made her wince. Her first thought was, "How did you pack this much wine in you?"

"Bathroom," Elsa said simply. "Um… can you… I think I n-need…"

So off to the bathroom they went. First, she threw up, and Anna curled her lip and stared in the opposite direction, holding her hair back as she bent over the toilet. After a solid flush, she turned around and sat down, causing Anna to utter an "eep!" as she looked away yet again.

"You… ran off an' left me. But I thought you'd be gone longer."

"Yeah, well, we all thought a lot of things," Anna sighed as she took the opportunity to wash off her makeup as best she could. "I thought I'd come home and you'd either be safe in bed or just sitting and reading, not… not like this."

"But you enjoyed a biiiig party. Did you get any… vagina?"

Anna whirled, eyes wide enough to see the whites almost all the way around her green irises. "Did I WHAT?!"

"Oh," Elsa lamented, clutching her stomach and curling in on herself. "Ughh… this is the worst, why didn't I stop after the second bottle?"

"Nevermind that. Did you just seriously ask me if I 'got' any vagina? _Any vagina?!"_

"What?"

Groaning, Anna shook her head and pressed her fingertips to her temples. If she wasn't careful, she was going to have a headache soon. "You are so infuriating right now."

"Vagina is a funny word," Elsa observed with a little giggle — that immediately turned into a low groan. "Ooh, no, no, noooo…"

"Please come with me to the kitchen." When Elsa rolled her eyes, she knelt down in front of her, taking her face between her palms. "Please? I need you to, it's pretty clear you haven't eaten any dinner. This is very important right now."

"Stop…"

"ELSA!"

"Stop… trying to look at _my_ vagina now," Elsa muttered, though she was making no effort to close her legs. Not that Anna could really see anything from her perspective in the first place, but she still made it a point to look up at the ceiling. "Why are we going to the kitchen?"

"To solve the unified field theory. Come on, just… stop saying 'vagina' and get off the toilet, okay?!"

"I'm not done." There was a tinkling, and Anna's lip somehow curled more than it already was. "Yep. Now I am."

There weren't any words.

Without too much more effort, Anna was able to herd Elsa into the kitchen and sit her down on one of the stools so she could get her some leftover pasta and a bottle of water. Only once did she have to dive to catch Elsa before she slid off into the floor.

"Not hungry."

"I don't care; you need fat and carbs right the hell now, okay?"

"Not. Hungry." Elsa turned her head left and right, then started when Anna pushed the forkful of noodles and sauce into her mouth. "MMMM!"

"Theeeere ya go," Anna said in a maddeningly soothing voice. She had been expecting Elsa to spit it back in her face, as childish as she was acting, but in the end she seemed to have sobered up just enough from the trip to the washroom that she realised that was far too juvenile. "Isn't that good?"

Once Elsa had finished about half of the pasta and washed it down with half the water, Anna steered her back to the couch, not wanting to risk the stairs. However, once she had tucked her in and turned to go to her own room, she heard a very weak, very quiet voice.

"Anna…"

"Yes?" she asked as gently as she could.

"Stay… I… I missed you…"

Elsa's face looked like she was about to break down completely. On top of everything, both with Elsa and with the party, Anna somehow knew watching her break down would be it; she'd lose her own tenuous grip on her feelings. Leaning in close, she petted her cheek and whispered, "I missed you, too. Want me to stay a while?"

"Uh-huh…" Anna was so flabbergasted by how she was speaking that she had no response. "Just… talk to me a little, I… don't know…"

"Hmm. Well, we can do better than that." Lifting the blanket up, Anna slid onto the couch next to her. It took a little more work, but they could lie side-by-side as long as they both wrapped one arm around the other's back.

"Ohhh," Elsa whispered onto Anna's temple, causing the redhead to close her eyes and suppress a shiver; she couldn't even let that happen, not with Elsa so close against her. "You feel good."

If her voice squeaked, she was going to smack herself in the morning. "I do?" So far, no squeaks.

"Yeah. I like your body; it's warm and soft, and it likes me. I like you and you like me, so we're friends." A few seconds passed as they got settled. "But not in the gay way."

"R-right. Of course not."

"Did you get any vag- oh. Not that word, another word. With Luman." Her voice was growing more petulant. "Bet you did. You're so beautiful, Anna, I can't imagine anybody… not wanting to do everything they could with you. Be with you."

"No, I didn't get anything from Mulan except… well, except some kissing and some disappointment." When Elsa didn't prompt for more, she just snuggled closer to her, sighing, "Dating is weird. But I don't even have to worry about her now. She's flying home tomorrow morning."

Elsa's arm clutched at her tighter. As out of it as she was, the fact that Anna was hurting had penetrated the drunkenness. "Sorry. You looked damn sexy, so Mulan was dumb not to realise. That's my official designated SEEK opinion on this topic, yep."

"It's appreciated," Anna laughed, feeling her cheeks warm from the compliment. Those tended to come her way a lot from Elsa's direction, but these were even under the influence; she probably meant it even more than usual. "You're sexy, too."

"Well, I know." When Anna scoffed aloud, Elsa grinned sleepily. "I'm… only being honest… magazines tell me I am… so they must… be right…"

"They are." Pulling the blanket up a little more to better cover their shoulders, she went on in a hushed voice, "You're gorgeous. Anybody would be lucky to… I mean, even just to be where I am now, let alone… well, the point is, you have a killer body, a perfect face, and an even better heart inside you. And that's, um…"

A little snore interrupted her. It wasn't much, and was oddly cute, but the sound was definitely just enough to be heard. Smiling bemusedly at Elsa's sleeping face, mouth slightly open, she settled in closer to her, arms tight around as she began to drift off herself.

"And me without any Breathe Right strips," she yawned.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to take another moment to thank all of you guys for the positivity in the comments you've left along the way, thank you SO MUCH. Really gratifying to know that the aspects of storytelling which I kick my ass over are paying off!

"Well, that's freakin' adorable."

Anna awoke with a start, feeling a nose on her nose, lips on her chin. It took several blinks before she realised what that might mean, and why she could see nothing but a mass of golden hair in her field of vision.

"No, no, don't get up on my account," Esmé chuckled from somewhere behind her. "Wouldn't want to interrupt Elsa 'discovering herself' in the goddamn living room."

But even with all that loud talk, Elsa didn't stir. She simply lay there, her face pressed right up against Anna's, their arms and legs holding each other in a tight embrace. Anna didn't want to move. She didn't need for things to get deeper, more amorous, but she also felt as if breaking the spell would be the end of the world.

Meanwhile, the other SEEK diva was padding into the kitchen, calling back over her shoulder, "Hungry enough for crepes? I see you have milk and flour and egg, fresh fruit. Is there any cheese for the savoury kind?"

"Actually," Anna rasped, feeling her own lips move against Elsa's cheek and trying not to think about that. Leaning her head back and away, she cleared her throat and said, "Th-that stuff's supposed to be for waffles, but… I guess if you…"

"My crapes are to _die_ for, trust me." As she began getting things together, she said, "So I came back this morning to find you two like that. Feel like dishing details, or is this like, your first time together?"

"It's… Elsa was drunk, we cuddled. That's it, I swear."

"Bullshit. That is _not_ it, not the way you were snuggling into her when I walked over."

Anna felt her ears burning. "C-come on, I was not, you liar!" Out of instinct, she tried to pull away so she could go talk to Esmé directly, but Elsa's arms were stronger than they looked.

"Listen, I might love to tease as much as the next girl, but I don't lie, and you definitely were. Maybe you were dreaming about somebody else, but you sure as hell weren't cuddling on the couch with Dream Boy."

Thinking hard, she couldn't come up with what she had been dreaming. Scattered images of people, yes — more than just Elsa, luckily. None of them strung together to form the short film that was her dreams.

"Just saying, it's very unusual for Elsa to care about anybody as much as she seems to care about you. Even who she's dated before, other friends… pretty weird. So I've been wondering if this was going on before I got here."

"It wasn't," Anna said weakly, unable to help but think of the first time they had passed out next to each other. But neither time was it romantic in nature; just drunkenness. Maybe they should abstain from alcohol for the remainder of the vacation…

Meanwhile, Esmé was chuckling as she cracked an egg on the side of the bowl. "You really expect me to believe you fell asleep on the same cramped couch with her just because she was drunk and you felt bad?"

"Yes! Because it's the truth, I just… not that I don't like cuddling her, but I didn't do it for… for reasons like _that,_ okay?! She didn't want me to go, I…" But she could hear that the more she tried to argue her side, the less platonic she was making them sound. Therefore, she fell silent.

"Sorry," the tall woman said as she walked back into sight, a whisk churning the contents of the bowl. "I was half-teasing, half honestly curious. But you sound pretty upset." When Anna didn't answer, she sighed, setting the whisk down for a moment. "You really love her, don't you?"

 _"What?!_ I thought you weren't going to tease me anymore!"

"Did I promise that?" Esmé laughed wickedly. "But… I didn't say it was a romantic love. Just that you're really close. You want to protect her honour at all costs. She's lucky to find a honest friend like you out of the blue like she did."

Anna slowly sat up, finally able to peel her way out of the cocoon the blankets and limbs had built around her body. "Gotta say, you're taking it pretty well that two women are… y'know, _allegedly_ hooking up under your nose."

Again, the whisk picked up its pace as Esmé turned back to the kitchen. "Like I'm supposed to be shocked by it, huh? I grew up in _el Barrio, tu se?_ Even though I'm not Latina, I have seen the same shit everyone in that 'hood sees. How am I supposed to be shocked at you two when I've walked past a street corner where a guy is going down on a girl's cock like it's no big deal?"

There was so much about that last sentence that Anna had to sort out in her mind. While her brain was working, she merely whispered, "A girl's cock…"

"Yeah. Y'know, transsexual pros. We used to call them all kinds of horrible things when I lived there… I regret that, but it was how I was taught. You live and learn."

Finally walking around the couch, she came to a stop next to the taller woman. "Yeah, I remember reading that you, um, weren't quite as privileged as the other three. The article didn't go into a lot of detail, though."

"Those details don't have anything to do with my life now. So yeah, I got no reason to tell the tabloids about my crackhead brother, or how my mom gave me up for adoption because she didn't want me to force me to deal with her being a prison mom." Then she shrugged, turning to walk back into the kitchen. "Or how close I came to being one of those pros myself. Not one with a dick, obviously."

"No," Anna breathed, trailing after her. When Esmé didn't continue immediately, she rummaged for a pan to cook the crepes in. "Um, I'm really glad you didn't, that… couldn't have been a fun memory to have."

"It's bad enough that I stripped for a few months," she sighed as she added milk into the batter, looking for the right consistency. The loud clang of Anna dropping the pan went ignored. "Wish I could go back in time and poke out the eyes of every fucking man who walked in there to get a good look at me… but it's whatever, just a job. I don't really care that much. What's done is done, and I know I have a beautiful body. Why be ashamed of it?"

"Y-yeah," she laughed nervously, placing the pan down gently on the burner. Best not to focus on how beautiful Esmé's body was. "Anyway, um… I'm glad you're where you are now. You seem pretty cool so far, even if you and Elsa are…"

At that dangling sentence fragment, Esmé glanced over at her. "We're what? What have you heard?"

"Huh? You know… enemies. Or mad at each other, at least." When the other woman nodded thoughtfully, Anna squinted. "Why, what did you think I was going to say?"

"Nothing specific. Just curious what the gossip is." Then she went on to tap the whisk on the side of the bowl. "I think this is ready. Is the pan?"

~ o ~

By the time Elsa awoke, they already had a discarded test-crepe and another five besides. Anna was plating them, trying her hand and rolling them in fruit while the more experienced of the two "chefs" was using a practiced hand to form the thin batter membranes. Completely delighted, Elsa dug through the cabinets until she found a jar of Nutella - which had expired a few months prior. They all silently agreed not to care.

The brunch seemed to help smooth things over somewhat between the two pop stars, for which Anna silently thanked anyone invisible who might be bearing witness. Elsa even asked how Esmé's night had been, and she told her she didn't want to know with a mischievous smirk. That made the blonde roll her eyes, but at least their conversation continued to stay upbeat.

"Hey, you know what could be fun?" Anna said as they did the dishes. "Um… only if it's okay with Elsa; she and I were supposed to hang out together, and we only have a couple more days. But maybe all three of us could grab dinner, at least one night before we go."

Elsa glanced at Esmé, who was politely acting as if she weren't heavily invested in her answer. "I'm… not sure that would be a good plan right now."

"Why?"

"Because." When Anna didn't budge, she sighed and said, "Because of how mad I was with her when she got here. I'm still not over it, even if it's possible I should be." It was at least a partial admission that she had overreacted.

"Alright, enough." Shaking the water off her hands, Esmé turned and knelt down in front of Elsa, taking one of her hands. The blonde looked quite alarmed, but merely gulped and stood her ground, waiting for what was about to come next.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I meant it before, but having an extra day to think it over… I realise that you were so right to be mad. It's not fair for me to act like me breezing in here was no big deal when I don't have any way to know what I interrupted, or how important it was. Can you forgive me?"

By the end of that, Elsa was very slightly flushed, probably due to multiple factors. She cleared her throat and whispered, "I will if you get off the floor and stop looking like you're going to propose to me. GOD."

Esmé complied, smiling and drawing Elsa into a hug, which she returned with a few pats on the back. "That's better. Ohh, I hate fighting with you."

"Agreed. I'll try to let this go, if I can - it's only hard because I wanted Anna and I to have the house to ourselves. I'd have been just as angry if it was Kida or Snow who walked in a couple of days ago."

"Good!" Anna burst out with a huge grin as they broke apart. "Well, that's better! Now, maybe Elsa and I can go to the beach for a while, and later tonight we'll have a dinner for three?"

Glancing at Anna, Esmé grinned. "I can see why you brought this carry-on."

"She has her uses." But Elsa's eyes weren't even teasing; only full of affection for her new friend. She lightly touched her shoulder with a fond smile before they all went back to clean-up.

~ o ~

"Wow," Elsa breathed as they spread out the blanket. "I can't believe the trip is so close to its end and this is the first time we've come down to the beach together. Seems a shame."

The redhead shrugged, putting down her bag on one corner as she took a seat. "We've had other fun, and we did swim before. Besides, I like the beach, but I'm not totally gay for it."

Grinning as she pulled out her sunblock, she asked, "Is the beach a woman? Never really thought about its gender before."

"Why not? It's a _total beach."_ While Elsa was groaning at that lame pun, Anna tapped her wrist. "Want me to put that on for you?"

"Hm? Oh… well, I suppose you could…" Then she narrowed her eyes. "If you can handle that. I might not be as hot as this beach, but-"

"Stop that awful metaphor right there," Anna snickered as she popped open the cap. "I think I can handle a little sunblock." Pouring a huge glob into her hands, she said, "Turn around?"

Elsa obeyed. For a few seconds, she simply kneaded the cocoa butter mixture into her shoulders and upper arms. One of Elsa's hands swung out, and Anna poured a little into her palm so she could work on her front and her forearms. Then Anna continued down her back, kneading the skin a little as she worked the lotion all over.

As she fought down any thoughts about what they were doing; any at all, no matter how good or bad. _Nope, no thoughts here,_ she mentally squealed as she slid her hands around Elsa's hips, just above the strings holding her pale blue bikini in place. _Not a single one! Totally a thought-free zone in my head!_

"Here," Elsa said, turning and surprising Anna so much that she clutched Elsa's sides with her nails. "O- _oh!_ Ooh, Anna, that's…"

"That's what?"

The blonde's eyes were vaguely confused, but she blinked a few times and smiled. "It didn't hurt as bad as I thought, I guess. Forget it. I, um, was going to say I'd do your back now."

"Okay," she whispered skeptically, trying to shake off the sense that Elsa had come very close to admitting something more. Had she enjoyed being grabbed onto that way? Probably not. No, that was just her old crush on the pop star getting its hopes up over nothing.

"Lay down," Elsa insisted, and Anna lay down on her front, trying her best not to mess up their blanket as she did so; it was so easy to get sand on it! "There we go."

The minute a pair of hands was kneading her back, she forgot everything. Elsa was quite skilled, and since now she was facing away from her former crush, only being touched by hands that had already hugged her, patted her on the back, held her own many times, it was a lot easier to manage those old feelings. She could fully relax into the application of lotion that was partly a massage.

In fact, it was becoming a lot more of a massage as time went on. "Mmm, what are you doing?"

"You were a little tense in the shoulders," Elsa commented gently as she worked. "You probably forgot I offered you a massage, didn't you? Just keeping my word."

In truth, she really had forgotten; the very idea of THE Elsa kneading her hands into her skin was so ridiculous to her that she had put it out of her mind. "Mmmm, good."

"Do you mind if I go under the strap?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, go ahead." Elsa used one finger to lift the wide band of green fabric around Anna's back while the other hand slid underneath, oiling her up. When she began to move lower, she found herself sighing, "Mmm, you're so good at this…"

Elsa let out a long, pleased laugh as she poured more lotion into her palms, working it and setting to task again. "Thank you. This is actually the first massage I've ever given, except one neckrub I gave Snow a while ago. Well, and that one I started to give you before we went to dinner."

That was even more incredible. Elsa was able to give her a near-professional massage simply because she had received so many of them, and remembered how they did things. Where did the myth end and the actual human being begin?

Having fingers trailing the back of her thigh just underneath her buttock was enough to snap Anna out of her pleasant daze. Everything else had been purely in her head; the desires she had buried longing to see the light of day again. But this actually _felt_ too good to be allowed. Stomach clenching, heart racing, she tried not to let it happen, tried to manage the reaction…

She failed. A tiny sigh of pleasure fell from her mouth.

"What was that?" Elsa asked as her hands trailed further down Anna's thigh to her calf.

"Nothing." Now they were on her foot, kneading into the sole and making her chuckle. "I don't think I'm going to sunburn the bottom of my foot, but thank you."

"Just trying to be thorough; this is a massage _and_ a sunblock application, isn't it?" When she started at the top of the other thigh and heard the sigh again, she stopped — unfortunately, with her hands still resting at the area that prompted such noises. "What's the matter? Not digging in enough?"

Anna licked her lips. "Nothing. It's nothing, don't worry." When Elsa maintained the exact same position stubbornly, she realised she would have to give her something or she'd have to suffer with Elsa's hands on the top of her thigh forever, so she said, "J-just, that's a pretty sensitive place you're touching."

"Oh?" The fingers gouged in, jiggling back and forth. "Is that so?!"

Playful Elsa had arrived, and Anna was ill prepared. She let out a long laugh, legs kicking up and down as she pushed her head up off the blanket slightly before it came back down, panting breathlessly. How long had it been since she was tickled — and especially in a place like _that?!_ Of course, Elsa probably didn't know her laugh well enough to be able to tell that the tail end of it was a little bit more of a moan than anything.

"St-stop!" Anna panted, a limp noodle on the beach blanket.

"Never!" Both hands attacked this time, running down the thighs to the backs of her knees. Anna cackled like mad, unhinged, her fingers clawing at the blanket. She didn't even think she was still ticklish at that age! How had Elsa discovered it so effortlessly?!

However, this time when she trailed back up to the junction where thighs met backside, the thumbs pressed in a little more between them, seeking out that vulnerable inner-thigh flesh. There was no way she could have missed that the very end of her laugh was a long, low groan of pleasure.

"Anna?" she asked, hands pausing where they were. "What's- I mean, are you alright?"

Weakly, Anna told her, "I won't be if you keep that up! Damn…"

Finally, Elsa seemed to be coming within reach of understanding what precisely she had done. The hands drew away immediately. She hadn't quite said something, though… and as it turned out, she wouldn't have the opportunity to do so for a short while.

"ANNA!" gasped a voice as someone jogged over to them. However, it wasn't Esmé, as Anna had half been expecting when she rolled over.

_"Mulan?!"_

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… let me put it this way: you guys should probably buckle up for this chapter, because it’s going to be a bumpy ride!

"This… is Mulan?" Elsa asked, a little caught off guard. Perhaps more than a little; she was shrinking back to her own side of the beach blanket, eyes flicking between Anna and the stranger who had wandered into their midst.

What's more, the stranger had dressed a little warm for the beach. Puma sneakers and baggy jeans held up by a belt, plus a white hoodie over a black t-shirt with gold printing of a dollar sign in the middle. She was definitely panting from the effort of being under all that weight with the sun beating down upon her.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked, eyebrows narrowing. "I… thought you were gone this morning."

"You never…" Mulan held up a finger, falling to support herself against her knees as she regained some breath. Both of the other women waited for her to do so. "Texted me back."

"What?"

"You never replied. So I… I was gonna just go, but then…" Her hand made a gesture as if to convey something, but nothing clear.

"Wait, wait… okay, hang on. Let me look." She pulled out her phone and checked; no notification. She unlocked it and went to her messages…

And there they were. She had so many missed texts from Mulan! Just glancing through them, she could tell they were all asking if she was okay and apologising; she didn't have the wherewithal to read any of it at the moment.

"Oh…" Looking up, she frowned and said, "My phone died last night; I had to put it back on the charger this morning when I found it. God, I… wow, I am so sorry."

Shaking her head, Mulan ran a hand over her hair; it was pulled into a small ponytail, but a few strands came loose while she was jogging over the dunes. "No, you… it's… can I have some water, maybe?"

Startled out of her semi-comatose state, Elsa provided her water bottle. Chugging half of it took a few seconds, but then Mulan seemed to recover just enough to speak normally.

"Easy," Anna said softly. "Um… so I know I kinda took off last ni-"

"I should never have called you that," she cut her off urgently. "I was trying to… you know, be the man, whatever that means, I don't know, it… so far it's worked pretty well? Chicks dig me being strong, assertive. But I shouldn't have just assumed, and thrown that in there while we were in the middle of…" Her head bowed again, eyes screwed shut. "God, I'm such a piece of _shit!"_

Silence swept over them. Not true silence; there was still the sound of laughter further down the beach, the waves, seagulls overhead. Nevertheless, it felt oddly quiet after Mulan had just made such a heartfelt apology.

"In the middle of what?"

Both of them turned to Elsa. When the blonde merely blinked at them, Anna asked, "Are you serious? You're asking this?"

"I'm… sorry, that wasn't supposed to be rude. Should I go? I-"

"No way," Mulan told her with an awkward little smile. "I mean, you're ELSA; as far as I'm concerned, you can go wherever the fuck you want!"

While Elsa was tilting her head at that one, Anna sighed and turned back to Mulan. "Look, it's… I got what you were doing later, after I ran off. That it wasn't really…" She cleared her throat. "In the moment, though, I panicked. It didn't feel right anymore, I couldn't help it. Just that word made me feel like… like I was beneath y-"

"I know!" Mulan burst out, gripping the sides of her head anxiously. "Why did I _do_ that?! Why am I more worried about 'swagger' than your feelings? Like, I thought that was what chicks wanted from me, so I just… went with it, but the one time I'm really into one, it just… backfires, horribly!"

 _"Really_ into one?" Anna breathed, eyes wide.

"Wait, wait," Elsa put in. "I'm confused. What word was said? What did she do?"

Anna turned toward her, still casting another worried look at Mulan before she explained. "It wasn't that bad. I just overreacted to her dirty talk."

"I asked her if she wanted to be my little bitch," Mulan clarified. Apparently, she wouldn't have any of Anna's sugarcoating what she had done. "It was stupid, and I shouldn't have done it. Even if I was trying to be-"

"You called her _what?"_

The atmospheric shift was palpable. Anna had seen this before, twice now; the ice queen that the media thought she was coming to the surface when she needed to call upon that persona. Mulan bowed her head even further.

"I… I don't think I should say it again. It's already bad enough I said it the first time."

Clearing her throat, Anna tried to cut her off; bypass the incoming storm. "Okay, listen, it wasn't as-"

"Say it again," Elsa insisted. "What did you call Anna?"

"M-my little bitch?" Mulan tried, with an awkward little smile. If they weren't in the middle of what was rapidly turning into an argument, Anna would have found it both amusing and adorable.

"Really? And is she? Is that how you see her?"

"Of course not! I already-"

"Then why would you say that? What possible use did you think it would be to utilise a phrase so… so loaded with problems that I don't even know where to start? How could it have been the basis on which to form a lasting and loving relationship?"

Anna's eyes were wide as she looked between the two of them. Somehow, even though Elsa was kneeling on a beach blanket in a tiny blue bikini, her presence commanded respect. She herself felt like cowering, even though they had been hanging out together for a week and been mostly equals the entire time.

How much worse must Mulan have felt? It was clear from her expression that she had definitely been feeling horrible before, but Elsa's words cut through her surface regret and found a whole new wellspring of it underneath.

"I… I didn't… didn't think-"

"NO, you didn't. Not enough."

Leaning over, Anna whispered, "Elsa…"

"It's okay," Mulan said, taking a deep breath and holding up her hands. "It's okay, I fucked up, and I know I did. Promise. I'll just… I won't ever talk to her again."

"Too late." Elsa's face and voice were only growing colder, sharper. More austere and forbidding. Anna didn't really understand why any of this was such a big deal to her… until she continued. "Mistake or no mistake, you made her feel unsafe in the one moment when she should have felt most loved; you going away is not going to undo that. You'd better pray that this doesn't have any long-lasting repercussions."

"Or what?" Anna asked. At first, Elsa didn't seem to hear her. She grasped her forearm and shook her, whispering, "Elsa!"

"I'll leave," Mulan told both of them, turning to go and tripping over the sand, unused to running on it in sneakers. Gritting her teeth as she spat out the sand she had eaten, she pushed herself upright again and continued walking.

"WAIT!" Anna sprang to her feet, having similar trouble. But before she could take two steps, she heard a startled, meek question.

"Wh-where are you going?"

Turning back, she glared twin daggers at her friend. "You went too far. She already felt like shit, you didn't have to rub it in."

"But I… she hurt you." Elsa looked away from that gaze, staring down at her hand as she made an open-palmed gesture. "Isn't that what I was supposed to do? Protect my friend?"

"Not by ruining someone else's self-esteem completely. She's… you really fucked her up, and over one little thing I was probably gonna get over. Punishment didn't fit the crime. Besides, why don't you think I could take care of myself?"

Elsa's voice finally regained a fraction of its usual strength. Nothing near the murderous storm it had been when she gave Mulan the dressing-down, but less fragile than when Anna first started letting her know where the line lay. "Because… you ran. She called you that horrible thing, and you felt it necessary to run away. I… isn't that when I step in?"

Anna had to admit that, from Elsa's perspective, that _was_ when she ought to step in — even if she went completely overboard. Sighing, she held up a hand and said, "Just stay here. We'll talk about this when I get back."

"Back from where?"

"Back from trying to convince Mulan she isn't a monster for… for messing up with one word! GOD!"

Anna took off down the beach. She distantly could hear Elsa calling her name, but didn't turn back; there would be time to worry about her later. Mulan would be gone and that would be far too late to fix.

"Mulan, please!" she panted when she saw the girl approaching the taxi. It had taken her all the way past the sand and onto the nearest street to catch up; that was obviously where Mulan had spotted her and thought she would try to make things right.

 _Only to run into Hurricane Elsa,_ she thought glumly.

"No, it's fine," Mulan said as she held the door open. "I'm gone."

"But Elsa wasn't right about all that!" Anna panted, now feeling some of the fatigue that Mulan had felt running to their blanket. "You didn't… 'ruin' me forever or anything, you just messed up… one time! That's not-"

"No, Anna." When Mulan turned back, there were tear tracks running down her cheeks, even if her expression was as bold as ever. "No, she's absolutely right. I have to work harder on myself. Train harder, be better, be… more authentic, and not just who I think I'm supposed to be, or who women supposedly want. It's…" She shook her head, eyes closing. "No. I don't know what it is yet, but I'll find it somewhere along the line."

Anna's hands alighted upon her forearm. She could hear her own voice growing tight. "Don't go like this. Don't… I don't even know what's happening!"

The other hand came to rest on top of one of Anna's, and she whispered, "Maybe someday, I'll be good enough for you. When I've figured out who the hell I am. If we're both still single by then… I've got your number, Red-in-the-Green. Take care of yourself."

Then, to her surprise, Mulan leaned in and left a light kiss on her lips before jerking back and closing the car door. Fast and hard, and without room for her to protest or stop her. It was startling, enough so that Anna was still blinking in shock when the vehicle pulled away.

"NO! Shit, no, I didn't get a- MULAN! _WAIT!"_ It was too late; the driver was being paid to listen to his passenger, not to the desperate redhead waving her arms back and forth, staggering down the sidewalk.

~ o ~

By the time she got back to the blanket, she could see Elsa was sitting perfectly still with her arms around her knees. Nothing else was disturbed whatsoever, which was remarkable, given that it had taken a good five minutes of sobbing before Anna could scrape herself up off the sidewalk and wend her way back to their little beach-camp.

"Okay," Anna groaned as she sank down on the blanket. "Whew! That really… yeah, that happened."

"You've been crying." It was a statement, delivered in a numb tone.

"Well… a little," she had to admit. "Nothing major. I, um… I'm still pretty pissed off at how hard you came d-"

"No, no, I'm… you have a good point. I don't know what I'm doing." She looked down at the sunglasses, folded up and clenched in one of her hands. "I thought I understood how everything worked, and…"

And what? Elsa never finished that thought. Finally, Anna scooted a little closer and whispered, "And you didn't? Welcome to the real world."

"No. No, this is more important than the world." The same flat, disbelieving tone. "I let you down. I was trying so hard to never do that, and I… there I go again."

"That's the problem," Anna told her reasonably. "You were trying _too_ hard. You don't have to do that, okay?"

Without warning, Elsa stood, picking up her bag. She looked over her shoulder at Anna and said, "You should stay here. Enjoy the beach for a little while. I'll… yeah, I'll leave you alone."

"Don't! Wait, please don't do that!"

Elsa had already taken a couple of steps, but she stopped. She was listening, even if unconvinced.

"So I'm mad at you. And I'm really upset that things ended with Mulan the way they did, but… don't run off like this! What's that gong to solve?"

"I can't wreck everything if I'm not around to wreck it," she told her reasonably. Still numb, still clenching and unclenching her fists as the only visible display that anything was going on inside of her other than silence and emptiness. "I was so sure what I was doing was right… and then it was wrong, it was ALL wrong, and Mulan was upset, and you were angry, and I thought I d-did a good job but I did a bad job, like I always do, nothing's good enough, no note is high enough, or strong enough, none of my chords work, my hands aren't large enough for the keys, legs aren't long enough for the moves, mind's not fast enough, creative enough, I c-can't…" She began to hyperventillate, even though her tone still sounded only the slightest bit more anxious than before.

"Elsa, that isn't it at all," she whispered, beside herself at everything that had just came tumbling out of her friend. And Elsa seemed to realise it at the same time, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she stared back over her shoulder, eyes wide and fearful.

"No. I… well, those were… examples, but… you're not…" Her words faltered, their feeble attempts to explain away her anxiety vanishing like smoke. "What I did was wrong. I interfered, you and Mulan should have discussed things, I was not important to that conversation. I apologise."

"Els-"

"I have to go."

Turning, she began to walk swiftly over the dunes. A more organised retreat than Mulan's, perhaps, but a retreat all the same… with the same amount of personal humiliation.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief nudity, again. Plus another cliffhanger, I'm sorry!

Elsa wasn't in the SEEK House. Not that Anna was expecting things to be that easy, given that half an hour had passed between letting her go and chasing after her, but she had held out hope before checking all the rooms — including the upstairs deck, just in case history was going to repeat itself. No luck.

However, from up there she could just barely spot the well-tanned ankles of Esmé sticking out from the end of a chaise lounge by the pool. Rushing downstairs, she dashed out the back door.

"Esmé! Have you seen… ass."

The end of that was something of a Freudian slip, being that she had stumbled out there to discover the pop star sunbathing in the nude. While it was lucky that she was lying face-down, it still presented quite the appealing sight, she had to admit.

"I have," Esmé said in a sleepy-yet-amused tone. "Lots of ass. Have you?"

"Uhh… yeah, I'm, um… seeing it now." She felt as if she should look away, but she couldn't; it was right out there, two round hemispheres of bronzed flesh catching the sunlight due to the sheen of sunblock coating them. Round, and full, and perfect.

"That a problem?" When Anna didn't answer right away, she chuckled. "You're a little too gay for me to do this while we're both in the same house, huh?"

After a few seconds of indecision, Anna grunted, "Yeah," having no real way to refute the claim.

"Oh?" Though she didn't react much, she did turn her head and raise her sunglasses up to look at the poor, conflicted girl. "Wow, I didn't expect you to admit it so easily. Good for you; Pride forever. But I still need my tan, so we'll have to work out some kind of warning system. Maybe I'll hang my bathing suit on the doorknob…"

"On the… wait, you don't mind me looking?"

"Why should I? My booty is incredible. And it's not like you're some 'bro' or rabid fan, feeling all entitled to see it. Grope it without my permission."

 _Not entitled, per se,_ Anna thought guiltily. _Just tempted…_ But she shook her head out, ridding herself of a few ridiculous fantasies that had begun to play themselves out mentally. She was going to be as bad as Rapunzel if she kept that up!

"Never. Y-your body is your body, period."

"Glad we have that settled." Then she flexed it, and Anna let out a tiny yip. "But you're invited to cop a feel if you want. First one's free."

"Really? Wow, thanks…" She had taken a step forward, hand outstretched, when she shook herself again, standing ramrod-straight. "NO! No, w-we have to find Elsa; butt-grabbing can wait!"

Esmé was still chuckling with a wide grin as she said, "Aww, no fun. Just wanted to see what you'd do. Anyway, why do we have to find Elsa? Is she lost?"

"Not exactly; I just have no idea where she is." When Esmé only blinked at her, she sighed. "Yeah, she's lost."

"Well, I heard the car drive away, so she's somewhere there's roads, I'm sure." When she began to roll over, Anna whipped her head around to stare determinedly into the blue pool water. The generous glimpse of her back had been too much already! "Did she say anything about where she might go?"

"N-no, she didn't. Just that she had to go." She could hear rustling but refused to let her curiosity get the best of her. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, one or two. First, you should probably text her; at least see if she answers. If not, we can get a cab and look around some places. It's a big island, but it's still only an island."

Then Anna heard her walking closer, felt her presence loom, saw it out of the corner of her eye. Finally, she couldn't resist any longer; she felt rude for not looking at her while they were talking, felt an involuntary urge to turn-

And she saw Esmé was in a swimsuit of a royal purple; a somewhat conservative one-piece, at that. It was such a turnaround from total nudity that Anna started, eyebrows knitting and lips pressing into each other.

"What?" she asked with a smirk. "I'm not a literal Nudist; of course I brought something to throw on just in case I had random company. God, I'm not a complete animal."

Anna's sigh of sheer relief had her laughing.

~ o ~

"So, um, I never did thank you for the voicemail."

"What's that?"

Anna looked back and forth out the taxi window, glimpsing flashes of blue between the rocks and brush and dirt roads. They had already been about five other places Esmé guessed that their mutual acquaintance might have run off to, poking their heads out for a quick look around. No luck, not even a mention of the face being familiar when they asked people. The whole thing was beginning to wear on Anna's nerves. How were they supposed to find a blonde who couldn't text back and went into hiding so far away from the city centre?

"The voicemail. You know, Elsa asked you to send one?"

"Was that for _you?!"_ Laughing, Esmé nudged her with her wrist as she said, "I thought you were _her_ biggest fan, not mine."

"No, no," Anna laughed. "For my friend, Rapunzel. She's the one with a huge ladyboner for you."

"Really?" The woman nodded, crossing her legs under the sarong she had put around her waist. In the interest of beginning their search early, she had only thrown that and a light peasant top on over her swimsuit, grabbed her sandals and purse and followed Anna out the door. "And… what's this Rapunzel like? Besides having almost as weird a name as me."

"She's a really sweet girl, even if she's… kind of intense with her hero-worship. And awkward with people, since she spends a lot of time indoors; I get the feeling her mom's pretty strict. Doesn't want her falling in with the 'wrong crowd', whatever that is."

"A shut-in superfan? I guess there are worse things to be in life."

Anna turned away from the window for once to look at her. "What did you mean, her name's almost as weird as yours? I think it's super pretty."

"Oh, you mean 'Esmé'? Yeah, sure - it's fabulous. That's why I picked it; my stage name when I was an exotic dancer was Esmeralda. Thought it sounded French and exotic, which fit my Romani background. So yeah, I just kinda trimmed it down when I got scouted for SEEK and knew my life was gonna change. Get better."

"But that's… not your real name?" When she shook her long, voluminous black hair, cryptically smiling at her with her sparkling green eyes, Anna pressed, "Then… what is it, and how do I not know this already?!"

Still grinning like a hungry carrion crow, she answered, "If you promise not to tell… it's Agnes."

_"AGNES?!"_

"Shhh!" Esmé-née-Agnes whispered, glancing anxiously at the cabbie. He was paying them absolutely no mind, listening to a fútbol match on the radio. "Don't need that getting out; really ugly name for a performer. Kinda cool history to it, but… yeah, pretty old school."

"Why, of all names…" Anna decided not to say it aloud again, expecting the SEEK girl to catch on to what she meant.

"My mother was very religious. Since we lived in a Latino neighbourhood, she ended up very Catholic; thought the name would help guide me." When Anna just stared with a lack of understanding written across her face, she went on, "Agnes is the patron saint of little virgin girls. The chaste and the pure."

Nodding, she sat back against the seat. "Ohhh. So she thought it would keep you humble, I guess. Protect you or whatever."

"Pretty much. Guess she turned out to be way off, right?"

Anna looked over, prepared to simply tell her to stop putting herself down. However, the minute she noticed that Esmé really did look… for lack of a better phrase, "dead inside", she reached over and laid a hand on her forearm.

"Hey. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. But either way, I think you turned out pretty great."

Her lips pulled into a quiet smile. "I'm still a glorified pole dancer. Kind of a slut, not all that smart. My singing voice and my body are all I have going for me, but… I'm grateful. At least I have that; some people have nothing."

"You have more than that. You have a great career, hair I'd kill for, and can make perfect crepes. Plus there's that whole part where you're coming with me to help track down our friend who ran off; I think that says a lot about a person."

"That I'm bored? And on Ibiza, even!"

"That you're beautiful, inside and out."

Esmé smirked over at her. "Well, thank you, Hallmark. But honestly, I'm fine being who I am; you don't have to keep buttering me up, I'm already helping you with the search-and-rescue. You both obviously care for each other a fucktonne."

The words stung Anna. She knew they weren't meant to be cruel, but the insinuation that she couldn't have been genuine in her praise of Esmé, or was being deceptive, didn't sit right with her. But there wasn't opportunity to sit her down and explain any of that, not in the middle of their conversation.

"I do care about her. So much… but I don't get why she cares about me."

"Can't help you there. I can only confirm she does. God, the way she yelled at me that morning I showed up…"

"I know," Anna sighed. "She was out of line."

"No, you don't understand." Taking a brief breath, Esmé paused to consider her words. "The only other time I've heard her that angry was the time the reporters were swarming Snow, asking her all those questions about her parents dying. I don't know if you saw the video of it…"

Eyes round, Anna whispered, "Yeah. I… forgot about that. She was like a force of nature. I guess I just forgot because, I mean, it seemed like she was doing the right thing, and most of the focus was on how the reporters were assholes and Snow being upset."

"Yeah, very true. But I haven't heard her like that since then, until I interrupted her chance to hang out one-on-one with you. That says a lot. Maybe more than either of you realise."

"It says… wait, what are _you_ trying to say?"

But Anna wasn't going to find out. "Hey, is that our car?" Esmé asked, nodding out the window.

_"Where?!"_

But by the time she spotted it, Esmé was already patting the back of the seat. "Driver? Driver, stop here, please? Keep the meter running!" When he only glanced over his shoulder, she said, _"Detener, por favor — immediamente!"_

"Does _everybody_ know Spanish but me?" Anna whispered under her breath.

They got out and checked the car, seeing that it was abandoned; the doors were locked, but no one was inside. Anna felt her pulse speeding up as she scanned the horizon, looking at the few people standing around and looking out over the water at the lowering sun. No sign of Elsa.

The worst possibilities began to come to her mind, but she pushed them aside, shoved them down and out of sight. She wouldn't go there just yet.

"That black couple over there says they saw a blonde white girl walk that way," Esmé told her a few minutes later, pointing further toward the water. "Let's go."

Picking their way through the winding trails, they eventually ran out of paths and were just walking between bushes, trying to see if they could spot their companion. Then they rounded a bush…

And there she was. Sitting on a rock maybe six steps from the edge of a dropoff, Elsa still looked like a picture of elegance and grace as the sky slowly reddened over the sea. Her white capris and crochet cover-up might have been a little mom-ish, but with her slender, youthful figure and flawless bone structure, plus the blue bikini showing through the top, it didn't matter much. She just looked comfortable, at peace.

Which Anna hated to shatter, but she had little choice. They had come all that way…

"Elsa!"

Her prediction was correct. Serenity was destroyed as Elsa turned around, on edge, tensed. But seeing it was Anna and Esmé did seem to reduce her alarm; Anna now realised she had been worried a fan recognised her, and she was going to have to flee before she got mobbed. Even at such a remote location as that, stardom was never fully at bay.

And all of the worry and fear Anna had been holding back came rushing in, washed away as quickly. Luckily, she had the relief to do the latter part — otherwise, that much fear and regret might have crushed her.

"You… h-how did you find me?" Elsa whispered, staring between them. "Esmé, you led her here, didn't you?"

"Afraid so, Els'. You called this 'the most beautiful view crafted by God for our eyes', right?" After a beat, she added, "Your little groupie was worried about you."

"She's not a groupie." Turning back to Anna, she fixed her with a level gaze. "I wish you hadn't come. This isn't… I wanted to be alone for a while."

Folding her arms, Anna answered, "You have been. God, Elsa, we were looking all over the island for you! Why didn't you just text me back? Let me know you were okay and that you needed time?"

"I just didn't… want to engage. Needed to separate myself from you for a little while, so I could figure some things out. But… here you are, anyway." Her voice lowered. "Can't escape you."

"Escape me? Am… am I bothering you?" Her eyes flicked to Esmé and back. "Wow… I'm just-"

"No, no. That isn't how I meant it."

"Then how did you?"

Elsa squirmed, looking over at Esmé as if she might have some answers to give. But the taller woman held up both hands with a carefully neutral expression on her model-worthy features. "Don't look at me. This seems like it's between you guys." Clearing her throat, she started to backpedal. "In fact, I'm gonna catch the cab back to the house. You guys, uh… just let me know what your plans are, okay?"

"But…" That was all Elsa could make herself say as she watched her coworker and friend disappear between the sparse bushes. Then she turned back to Anna, who immediately began speaking to fill the silence.

"It's okay, Elsa. I know we kind of… things have been weird, a little. But don't you see? Our friendship is, like, brand new. Barely out of the package! So, um, we're gonna mess things up sometimes. You don't throw a brand new phone away just because you can't figure out where all the apps are."

But Elsa wasn't cheered or comforted by any of Anna's words. Instead, she turned again to look at the deepening sunset, sea breeze ruffling her hair.

"You might be right. But… I think my friendship could be dangerous for you. For a lot of reasons I didn't want to think about before; I just… ignored implications."

"If this is about me being mobbed because I'm 'Elsa's unnamed friend', don't worry about that; I don't care! It's worth it to me to-"

"Not just that. But… well, that too, but I was more thinking about how I reacted to Mulan. I was so ready to tear her to shreds, just because she accidentally insulted you. That isn't right! And I didn't even see it until you pointed it out. Just… just thought my anger was entirely justified. That I was being a good friend by interfering. That isn't how good friends are supposed to act. Not…"

A word was on the tip of Elsa's tongue, but she stopped it, closed her mouth tightly. Anna walked closer, laid a hand on her shoulder. She was incredibly tense.

"Elsa, it's okay. And I'm not just saying that, it's…. really okay. You're a lot more important to me than a few mess-ups. Why don't you get that?"

"I do get it. And I also get that you're important to me, as well. _Too_ important. And that's why…" Her voice got a lot more quiet as she finished in a strained hush, "That's why I think we should stop hanging out, Anna. Completely."

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CANADA DAY! In celebration, here's more adventures of CanadAnna Mayberry (I mean it's what I was going to post anyway, but it's a fun coincidence)

The word "shock" was the closest one to describe Anna's reaction to her friend's proclamation. It was inadequate, but more accurate than "surprise" or "hurt". She just couldn't believe Elsa could say something like that to her.

"Stop… what, stop being friends?" she finally forced herself to whisper, voice weak. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I can't do this."

"Am… did I really… have I screwed up this much, this fast?" Anna could feel her head spinning, her knees weak. There was nothing nearby to hold onto, to brace herself against.

She was going to lose Elsa. Just because they had a few misunderstandings! That couldn't happen, it could NOT. She was going to throw up, or faint, something was going to-

"No, no," Elsa clarified, her expression pained. "You haven't done anything! It's _me._ I… told you I was bad at friendship. And you told me it didn't matter, so I thought, 'Okay, here's my last chance. I can do this!' And… it turns out, I can't; I'm so bad at it that I hurt anyone I try to be friends with. Y-you deserve better. Better treatment, better friends…"

This wasn't any less painful to hear. However, it was enough of an improvement that Anna could recover herself, could concentrate again. Elsa feeling as if she let her down was something she could refute, could speak out against; at least she had a clear direction for her protests now.

"That isn't true, Elsa! I… I know it feels like it to you, after what just happened earlier today, but stuff like this has happened with me and Kristoff before. Honest! You just, you try to do the right thing, and sometimes it's not. Live and learn, right?"

"But you were so disappointed in me. I could see it in your eyes; how angry and disgusted you were." Now Elsa's slender fingers were worrying the hem of her cover-up, anxious and ill at ease. This was not a conversation she wanted to have, that much was clear. Maybe Anna should have left her in solitude.

"Not disgusted. Just angry, and worried about Mulan." Trying a weak smile, she went on ahead, "B-but you were right about something. You defending me was the right thing to do, since we're friends! You just… did it a little more, um… firmly than you should have, I guess. So you didn't screw up that bad, okay?"

"I did. Because… you don't understand _why_ I pushed so hard. _Why_ I cut Mulan down with a chainsaw instead of just siding with you, and letting you defend yourself." Pressing both hands into her face, she turned away from Anna completely.

"Elsa… talk to me. Just talk, say whatever you're thinking. We can work through it, I absolutely promise you."

A few seconds later, Elsa turned back, cheeks wet. The orange sunlight caught the reflections and Anna hated how beautiful she found it. Seeing Elsa cry shouldn't be beautiful, but then again, everything Elsa did was beautiful. Even crying.

"I didn't have any right to be jealous, did I? That you were chilling with Mulan. But I was. You went to the party with her, had a full day with her before that, and… I resented her for getting time with you that I didn't. Which is stupid, I know. So then, when it turned out that she had hurt you during that time… I got so furious that I could _hear_ it. Could _taste_ it. How dare she take time with Anna, the most precious of commodities, and… and _waste_ that! Squander it away instead of- of treating you like you deserve to be treated!"

The only thing Anna could get out in reply was "What?" She had more to say, probably, but it wouldn't come. Not even into her mind, let alone out of her mouth.

"And it wasn't until you looked at me like I was filth that I realised: I was doing the same thing. I was squandering your time, by… by dragging you to clubs, and ordering you carpaccio, and doing all these things you probably didn't want to do. And… and I'm so selfish about you, which I can't understand. Why should I care if you have a date? Didn't I help you land the date in the first place?"

Anna couldn't bear it anymore. Maybe Elsa wanted space, but the pain in her voice, the crippling terror in her eyes, it wasn't something she could ignore just because they were in mid-discussion. She started walking forward.

"NO! No, j-just stay away, and… and you'll be safe!"

"Safe? From what, you?" Laughing, she took another step closer. "You're not going to hurt me. And you haven't; even if you think you are, that isn't even close. Not by a mile."

"Not physically!" But Anna was already within one more step, so she flinched backward, wrists crossing in front of her chest and clutching at the shoulders of her crocheted top. "But emotional scars can… can last, Anna!"

Unable to help herself, she put a hand on her hip. "And how do you think you're going to 'scar' me? You have been one of the most incredible friends I've ever had! And you want to pull the plug just because… what, you're worried I'll get my feelings hurt? That you won't treat me like a friend should once in a while?"

"YES!" Elsa burst out urgently.

"Oh yeah?" Still going for flippancy, hoping it would show Elsa that she didn't share her worries, she said, "And how are you gonna treat me? Like an enemy?"

"LIKE A _GIRL_ FRIEND!"

The wind picked up at that instant, and both Anna and Elsa hunched down against it, shivering despite how balmy it had been before the shift. Before the air between them was stirred.

"A… wait, what are you saying?"

"I don't know! I… Anna, I think I'm losing my mind!"

Eyebrows knitting, Anna took another step - and Elsa retreated, just far enough to maintain their distance. "Would you hold still?! GOD!"

"It isn't right for me to… why can't I stop these thoughts? These intrusive, strange, unwelcome thoughts about you? I'll go hours without having one, and then I'll look over…" Her eyes squeezed shut, and she shivered again. "How could I let my overactive imagination taint what we have?"

"Elsa, you're talking like… you have some kind of crush on me." Then she laughed. "Come on, this… this isn't funny. Maybe you thought it would be because I'm gay, but it's not. Good try, though."

Elsa didn't reply. A few seconds went by. Then Anna breathed, "Please, enough. If you're kidding, I really will be upset now."

Silence. There was only the two of them standing there, Elsa still as a statue, as if the slightest movement would unmake her.

"Elsa, what's… why aren't you saying anything?"

"It isn't right," she repeated softly. "I didn't have any thoughts like this when I assumed we were both straight. Why should I after I spent the night on your bundle bed?"

"Trundle," Anna corrected automatically. She wasn't able to stop herself; her brain was too full of questions, and voices telling her not to ask those questions.

"You telling me you were a lesbian, I felt it change things right then, but then forgot about it. For a while." She gulped and pressed a hand against her eyes, knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure she was exerting. "And that's intolerable! It shouldn't have made any difference! I tried, I tried so hard to not let finding that out change how I thought of you, a-and even though it didn't, it did, too! That… I sound crazy, I know, but while we got to be better friends, I also… started thinking… started _feeling_ …"

"Oh my GOD," Anna said in a hoarse whisper. "You're not kidding. You're not playing a really weird prank on me, this is…" Her arms slid to cover her stomach. "Elsa, n-no, you can't be serious! Why _me?!"_

"Because you're _perfect!_ You're the only one I…" Gulping, she lowered her hand, eyes wide as she gazed at the sunset, as if hoping it would burn her away and leave no trace. "You'll think I'm so pathetic if I tell you that a girl I've only spent about a week's total time with is my best friend in the entire world! And it _is_ pathetic! I'm surrounded by other celebrities, fans and peers and producers, and I sh-should be able to connect with some of them, but I can't! _No one_ except you!"

Unable to help herself from asking, Anna raised a finger as she did so. "That girl is, um, me, right? Just… just need to be clear before we move on."

Elsa ignored that. "And I was so excited, so happy to have someone like that, until I started figuring out that I was getting jealous over Mulan, and territorial with Esmé, protective when Meg was being a bitch, and… it didn't feel like a friendship anymore. It felt like an obsession." She took a deep, slow breath. "I don't own you. I don't want to own you, I… but I got so mad at them, and it felt right. Like I needed to protect you. Protect you so I could have you all to m-myself."

"All to yoursel-"

"I'm so disgusting. Possessive. And I've never felt like this over anyone before. I hate it." The tears were flowing even more freely than before. "I d-didn't think I  _could_ get like this. Anna, I am so sorry, I wish I could… go back, stop myself from doing those things! Treat you the way you deserve, and not… not take our friendship and _ruin_ it by overthinking every single little thing!"

Anna was gripping Elsa's shoulders. The pop star tried to pull away, but Anna wasn't letting go; she pulled her in, pushing the back of her head so Elsa could cry into her shoulder. Which she did. The strong hands moved around to slide up and down Elsa's back as she shushed her, felt how much the racking sobs made the back under her hands shiver and convulse.

Elsa had a crush on her. ELSA, _The_ Elsa… no. Just Elsa Valentine, her friend. "The Elsa" was nothing more than a persona, an image she had deified once upon a time. This woman was real, and deep and loving, even if she was so confused that she was in danger of despising herself completely. The kind of self-loathing that took root and stayed with a person.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Anna breathed a couple of minutes later. "I got you. I'm right here, it's okay."

"NO!" Elsa burst out in a raw scream. _"Get away!_ I… you don't want this! You don't want me in your life!"

"Of course I do!" She wanted to shout back at her, but she knew Elsa wouldn't quite hear her meaning right now. She would only hear the anger. So she forced herself to speak gently. "Elsa, please, you haven't-"

"Don't try to tell me I haven't messed up!" she warned in a feral growl, shaking her head so violently that Anna had to lean her own in the opposite direction. "I did! My brain won't work right, I c-can't just love you as a friend! I'm worse than Mulan!"

Against her will, Anna laughed at the last comment. "So we're back to saying Mulan's the devil, huh?"

"NO! No, I don't mean that, either, I… _ughhh!_ I'm such a _mess!_ I HATE THIS!"

"It's okay, it's okay," Anna hurriedly soothed her, kissing the side of her head where she could reach and rocking her gently. At least Elsa had finally slid her own arms around Anna's back, instead of keeping them crossed between them. One barrier was down. "You're my friend. Elsa, you're my friend, forever. _Forever."_

"What? You… you can't promise that! _Stop!_ Don't tease me!"

"I'm not teasing! I'm never, ever going to stop being your friend, okay? Even if your feelings are… what you said, that's okay! It doesn't mean I'm going to hate you! S-so please, don't feel so bad, don't put yourself all the way down in the scum-pits over me! Not when I'm… I'm fine! I'm not mad at you now, I wasn't even that mad to begin with!"

"But you yelled." Her own voice was so petulant that Elsa immediately growled, "Wow, what am I, five?!"

"You're Elsa. You're the beautiful, thoughtful, compassionate, talented woman that… that can mess up sometimes, but it doesn't mean she's broken, it doesn't mean…" Anna felt her own tears starting now, but she sniffed to hold them at bay. It wasn't her turn, not yet; she had to take care of Elsa first. Had to make _sure_ she knew. "I'm here. I'm never giving up on you, and I'm not 'disgusted' by your feelings. Just… surprised!"

" _You're_ surprised!" Elsa burst out. "I'm _straight!_ Why do I keep having these thoughts about you when I don't even like girls?!"

"You don't really like guys, either," Anna observed. When Elsa stilled, just barely sniffling, she pressed, "Or so you've told me. Right? You've never had a date that you actually enjoyed."

"I… I know. And I have thought about that a f-few times since…" She trailed off, but Anna assumed she meant "since the feelings for you started"; it only followed the train of logic. "Do you… I mean, you said you were born the way you are, so why would I spend all my life thinking I'm straight, and then… and then this? Isn't that wrong? Isn't that ridiculous, like…"

Anna gave her a little extra squeeze. "Not ridiculous. Some people figure it out later than others. Doesn't mean they 'turned' gay, just that they didn't figure it out before. And yeah, sometimes people do change, they go through something and they have a new appreciation for the same sex, or a different kind of music, or… I mean, I don't know. But I don't think you're lying, or that you were lying before, if that's what you're trying to ask."

"I wasn't," she whispered softly, pleading. "Not to you. I d-didn't mean to, anyway… if I did."

"But I don't get it; I haven't noticed you, like… trying to hit on me, or anything. So where is all this 'I might like you as more than a friend' coming from?"

"You didn't?" Elsa drew back finally, and Anna felt a pang at how forlorn and messy her face was. Still beautiful, but coated with grief. "You didn't see me looking at your boobs when your dress fell, or… what about all the times I was so jealous? Or how I kept trying to spoil you? I would tell myself those didn't mean anything, b-but you're the one who's already gay, so when I figured it out, I just assumed…"

"What, that I would know by default?" She grinned and giggled, and Elsa ducked her head - so she hugged her again to apologise for the laughter. "No, no. It's okay. I, um… I might have picked up on that stuff if I've ever dated anyone before. Literally anyone; I'm such a homebody. Kristoff's always teasing me when I check out girls at the mall and never make a move. Saying, 'What's the point in coming out of the closet if you never do anything once you're out?' He's such a jerk sometimes."

"Okay, see… now I feel like I should call him up and lecture him about letting you do things at your own pace. But I think I'm… overreacting?" She looked at Anna for confirmation.

"Yes, that's not necessary," she told her, and Elsa nodded glumly. "But! But it feels nice that you would, okay? Just like with Mulan; once I got past that you went too far, I realised you were doing it because you didn't want anyone to put me down like that. Which is such a good thing! Y'know, um, in moderation."

As she felt Elsa nodding more against her shoulder, she stood there in silent wonder. There she was, some random girl from Canada, having to explain to one of the most popular women on the planet how to navigate a friendship. And she was no expert herself! She wanted to scream, and laugh, and fall over onto the dirt and flop around in mingling frustration and joy.

But not from Elsa's feelings. No, that was a whole other matter she wasn't sure if she should unpack just yet. If ever.

"Come on," she whispered as she slid an arm around her back. "I'll drive you back to the house. Um, if you can tell me how to get there."

"I have GPS on my phone. Isn't that… I mean, do people actually memorise directions anymore?" They both laughed. "But, um… thank you for coming to find me. Even though I promise you, I would have come back on my own eventually."

"Yeah, to kick me out of the house. Or were you gonna let me sleep out by the pool?"

 _"What?!_ No _way!"_ Realising the misunderstanding, Elsa closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to say, "Anna, I was going to get a hotel room! Do you really think I'd be the one to drag you all the way to this island, and then be so petty as to kick you out?"

Anna dipped her head slightly as they climbed through the bushes toward the car. "Oh. Um, I guess I was just thinking about it being your house…"

"It's your house, too. For as long as you're ever in Ibiza. That is an Elsa Valentine Promise."

"Ooh, an Elsa Valentine Promise! Those are super rare, huh?"

When Elsa realised she was being made light of, she pouted, which only made Anna laugh harder. Elsa joined in when she heard Anna snort like a pig, and they couldn't stop until they made it to the car doors. They had needed the release fairly desperately.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	31. Chapter 31

"You had to know what you were doing."

"Maybe subconsciously. But honestly, I really wasn't- I thought we were having fun, not…"

"But you heard my reaction!"

"Okay, yes, I _definitely_ did. But that was the reaction. I don't know if you remember, but I stopped right after I heard it!"

"True. But it was… who tickles somebody _there?!_ Especially when they're both grown adults!"

Finally, Elsa turned back from where she had been staring out the window. As Anna had been expecting, her cheeks were aglow all over again. They had stayed like that during the entire drive back to the beach house. And during the past ten minutes of talking once they had parked.

"It just kind of… happened." As apologetic as she looked, she also appeared to be distracted by her own thoughts. "And when I did it, and you sounded… I mean, were you just teasing me? I can't stop wondering about that."

Now it was Anna's turn to shyly look down at the steering wheel. She'd been trying not to think too much about a few of the reactions she'd been having over the past week, but of course, Elsa had to ask about the worst one. "Um… not teasing. My body reacted all by itself, and I was just… y'know, trying not to make it worse."

"Honestly, I didn't think what I did was going to hurt you, or- or make you that uncomfortable, but now I can see how it would! As I've said, I'm flying blind!"

"I know," she told her gently, smiling. "And it didn't feel bad. Just, um… yeah, a  _whole_ other feeling than I thought you'd give me at any point."

Biting her lip, Elsa began tracing a hand over the dashboard, up along one of the air conditioning vents and over past the glovebox, down to the stereo controls. "Your little moan was so beautiful."

 _"Elsa!"_ Anna hissed, unable to help the giggle that came out even as she felt lightheaded. "I mean, should I be preparing for when you move in for the kill? Is this how it works?"

"Was just being honest," Elsa sighed, drawing her legs up into the car seat. "And… gross, probably. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just happy you're telling me the truth now, instead of trying to bury everything and run from the situation."

"But that was working so well! Why couldn't we just pretend everything was alright, and then you go home to Canada and I go back on tour, and… and everything just feel as if we had this wonderful little week of sand and surf and sunshine?"

"Because you're thirsty." They both laughed. "Okay, okay! Sorry, couldn't help myself. It's just…"

When she didn't finish, Elsa prompted her a few seconds later. "Just what? Don't turn into _me,_ here."

With a wry smile at that comment, Anna went on, "Well… it's really funny. I had a crush on you for so long, and then I get a chance to hang out with you for a week, and… it's _you_ who has the crush instead of me. Like we're in Bizarro World."

"It's not the same. You had a crush on me before you knew me, really." Her eyes narrowed. "Was it my personality? Am I such a frigid bitch that you stopped liking me that way?"

"Don't say shit like that, it's dumb."

"Fine, fine. Still, you're right… kind of funny."

Anna turned to face her. "It's tempting to just, y'know… let it happen. I know I think you're the most attractive woman ever, and that I really like hanging out with you. As much as Kristoff, and that's saying a lot, since we're besties. And I think…" Shrugging, her fingertips fiddled with the emergency brake. "Maybe, possibly, we've been dating this whole time without realising it, but that seems like a _huge_ assumption to make when we haven't really… you know."

"Talked about it. Thought about it for more than a few minutes. Yes, I've been struggling with that." Sighing, she reached to one side of her seat and grasped the seat lever, reclining it all the way back so she was lying back and staring up at the sunroof. "And I'm straight! What business do I have thinking about you as anything other than a friend? That seems… so disingenuous!"

"Well, I kinda doubt you are straight," Anna snorted. "Like I said, the way you describe those few dates with guys as being as much fun as a trip to the dentist… kind of a big red flag."

Elsa's head rolled over to look at her, cheeks still red but looking less ashamed, less uncomfortable. "You really think? Maybe I'm… bisexual? Or at least, um… I mean, sometimes I see men and I think they're visually appealing, but it's never… I don't care if I do anything with them. I don't really fantasize, don't approach them."

"And you don't do that with women, either." A shake of the head. "Do you ever think they're 'visually appealing', too?"

"Um…" Her eyes averted. "Maybe? But it's… I assumed I was straight, so I thought I was just appreciating their beauty. From a professional standpoint, or something. Not, um…"

"Not wanting to jump their bones."

"ANNA!" The redhead laughed, and Elsa's face turned into an irate scrunch. "You're so cruel to me; I'm dealing with huge life changes, here!"

"You're kinda gay. It happens! Happened to me, and I made it through fine." Then she held up a finger. "Notice I didn't say 'you're a lesbian'; I'll let you figure that out for yourself. I mean, if it fits, that's cool, too."

"I don't care about women, or men. It's just you."

That shut Anna up in a hurry. Not even Mulan had tried such a bold statement as that; she had mentioned several other women she "banged", wearing their names like badges of honour. As if displaying them would let Anna know that she was experienced enough to treat her well. It had worked, to a degree… but there was also something about Elsa declaring that she was literally the _only_ one she'd ever had non-platonic feelings for that stirred up a gaggle of butterflies in her stomach.

"Anna, I'm not going to pursue you. If we both… drift together, that's fine, but…" The pop diva turned away again. "I don't even expect that to happen; I don't have the right. You were trying to say before that just because I'm pretty and you like hanging out with me, it doesn't _quite_ mean that we should date. At least, I think that's what you were trying to say."

"I was. Got distracted."

"You do find me attractive? Not just because I'm 'THE Elsa', but… honest opinion. Brutally honest. Trash my self-image, please."

Anna shrugged easily, leaning her own seat back now. "Can't. Like, not that I would date somebody _just_ because they're a perfect ten, but… you're an eleven."

"Really?" Elsa's voice was flustered-yet-pleased, and she smiled up at the roof of the car. "The same goes for you."

"But I'm not-"

"You're beautiful. And, um, physically…" More being flustered, more inability to speak.

"For somebody who wasn't sure she likes girls, you sure are having a hard time telling me how hot I supposedly am."

Swallowing, Elsa whispered, "You would burn me away."

"And then you do that," Anna replied in a shaky voice. "Like, one minute you're an awkward turtle, and the next… BAM. The line that would make just about anyone drop their panties."

"Then why are yours still up?"

Anna and Elsa exchanged a long, level gaze. Then Anna leaned closer. Elsa gulped, eyelashes fluttering as she braced for the impact of something they had been avoiding for days. Their breath was commingling as Anna half-closed her eyes…

"I'm wearing a bathing suit. All my underwear is in the house."

Elsa blinked at her, then growled and reached over to flick her nose. "Y-you really- that was cruel! Oh my God, I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest!"

Giggling, Anna looked back over at her. They were both breathless and smiling. It was a great moment. One that would be perfect to kiss her, if she were feeling bolder. Or more ready. But she wasn't; for now, she just wanted this. What they had already built.

"Thank you for coming with me," Elsa finally said, taking Anna's hand and squeezing it hard. "No matter what happens from here on, I… you really made this trip the best it's ever been."

"Even though you freaked out and thought you were hurting me?"

"Yes. That was… unfortunate, but I just… care about you so much! Which yes, makes no sense that I should in such a short time — except on the other hand, I can't imagine anyone meeting you and _not_ instantly wanting to have you around as often as possible!"

All Anna could do for a moment was bite her lip and weather the flush that threatened to turn her into a strawberry. "God, you're laying it on pretty thick."

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered, as if it would have been better to say the same things in a quieter tone of voice. "Do you want me to take any of it back?"

"Never, keep it coming! Just warning you that I might go inside the house, grab a pair of panties, then come back and drop them for y-"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!"

~ o ~

The minute the two walked into the house, they saw Esmé sitting at the kitchen counter, absorbed in her phone. Which she put down immediately, crossing her long legs in the opposite direction as her red-painted fingernails laced with each other over the top knee.

"Well?"

"Well," Elsa sighed, glancing over at Anna, "there are… a few things I'll have to sort through. But she brought me around."

"Good. Gotta admit, normally I let you keep to yourself, but I'm kinda glad this catburglar got all up in your business."

"As am I. But there's more." When she took too long to continue, Anna bumped her elbow into Elsa's arm. "I'm… very sorry for how I reacted to you when you got here. I had every right to be ticked, but not to… berate you the way I did."

That caused Esmé to blink a few times, before she recovered enough to smile and say, "Your girlfriend making you go through a 'My Name Is Earl' list?"

"Yes and no. She told me she wasn't going to let me back down, but… when she told me how hurt you seemed after we argued, _I_ was the one who decided to apologise. My own idea, not hers. You deserved better than I treated you."

"I wasn't 'hurt'. A little irritated that you dumped all over me, and that most of your issues probably didn't have anything to do with me in the first place, but it-"

"I saw you," Anna put in with a little frown. "When you walked to your room, you looked really… I don't know. Upset. Either mad or hurt, I couldn't tell, but it was pretty clear you weren't having a good time."

Elsa walked closer to Esmé, who held up both hands as she stood and backed away. "Listen, if this is gonna turn into the share-and-care-athon that it's looking like, I'm not interested. Just… water under the bridge, Elsa. Apology accepted, or whatever."

"Anna said you really helped her looking for me. Not just made a few suggestions, but that you led the search." Under her breath, she added, "Not that a search was necessary; I was only gone for an hour or two."

"Yes, well, Anna was the worried party, and I knew that she wasn't going to be able to calm her tits until we found you. And she's hella rad for a random girl who showed up out of nowhere, so… why shouldn't I help keep her from having a breakdown?"

"I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry for more than just that argument!" Elsa burst out in frustration. "That… I'm sorry for how I've been! Ever since you've met me, I… know it hasn't been easy working alongside me, being so thin-skinned that you have to treat me with kid gloves, but I promise I'm going to try to change. Therapy, or self-help classes, whatever it takes. It might not come very easily, but I'm asking for patience. I can do this. I _will_ do this."

"It's just how you are, though." Rolling her green eyes, she put her fists on both hips as she added, "You don't know how to give up, do you? Anna rubbing off on you, maybe? Let me save you the trouble: you're forgiven, for all of it. You guys can hang out all you want. What I wanted from this visit in the first place was to just… get away from the spotlight for a few days and relax, so can you leave me to that? Is that so much to ask?"

They had been shut down so thoroughly that Elsa and Anna exchanged a glance. Elsa's was more put-upon, and Anna's a little more insistent — stubborn, even. Then they nodded.

"Good," Esmé breathed in relief. "Now, Anna, you might want to stay away from the pool area for a couple of hours, since I'm going to try to get a little more of a tan befoOOAAHHH!"

The taller woman froze entirely when four arms encircled her midsection, holding her still. Her own arms were up and over them, and for a moment, she simply held them aloft as she gaped down at the two of their heads where they hovered by her chest. Then she began to shove at them, with no small amount of force.

"Okay, OKAY, I get it - we're all full of goddamn warm fuzzies! Can we stop with this now?!"

"You're a good person," Anna breathed softly, hugging tighter so that she wouldn't be flung away. "And I don't think you agree with me, but I'm right and you're wrong. So there."

Rolling her eyes, Esmé petted along the back of Anna's head for a second. Then she muttered, "This must be killing you, Elsa."

"Oh, it is," the blonde admitted. "But… it's also more important than my momentary discomfort. You're… a talented singer and dancer, but you're also my friend. Even if I've been bad at showing you I enjoy that friendship."

"C-come on, guys, this isn't- what's the point? Either you're lying and this is the stupidest thing ever, or- or you went crazy! Or maybe this is just Anna's plan to cop a free feel!"

But that only made Anna giggle. "You already offered me that and I said 'no thanks,' remember? Not gonna work."

After a few more seconds of standing there stiffly, a huge, beleaguered sigh gusted out of Esmé's lungs as she finally embraced them back. "Fine… I guess you could be making me do even worse things than this. Like sudoku."

"I only asked you to try _one_ puzzle," Elsa muttered, but she was starting to relax into the hug-fest. The look she exchanged with Anna was one of triumph. Mission "Show Esmé She Is Valued": accomplished.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update; I was attending a social activity (I guess people still have those, lol). Home now, and hoping nobody minds that I couldn't get this one posted before midnight!

Instead of having dinner out as they had planned over brunch, the three of them ordered a pizza and enjoyed some light conversation while waiting for it to arrive. Most of that was filling in Esmé on the vaguest details of what they had talked about while loitering at Es Vedra and during the ride home. She drank in all of it like a fine wine, smirking so much that Elsa kept having to look away, and Anna rolled her eyes so often they began to ache.

"Two little gaylets, right under my nose," she teased at last as the TV blared in the background. "With Anna, I pretty well called it… but now all the things I'd been wondering about Elsa kinda add up. Crazy how life works out."

" Crazy, how?" Elsa asked suspiciously. She had been on edge for a lot of the evening, considering she was the one whose sexual identity had been called into question. Anna trying to cuddle close to her had only made her more nervous in another way, though Elsa did keep quietly squeezing her back.

"Just… I know you never said it or anything, but…" Esmé shrugged, sipping at her margarita and staring at the movie they had forgotten all about paying any real attention to long ago. "Most of us assumed you didn't want to be part of SEEK. Like, that you saw it as a means to an end; that down the road, you'd pull a Ginger Spice and fuck off."

"What? No, I… I like performing with you all. It's just… after the show ends, I don't know what to do with myself, or with you. We've worked out a comfortable pattern of avoidance, I guess, but that isn't what I'd prefer — not at _all._ "

"No, no, it's okay, I get it. You're gay and it's a little weird hanging out with us for you."

At that, Elsa blinked rapidly. "I'm- wait, you really think that's why? I mean… honestly, I didn't even know I might be anything _but_ straight until… well, today. Literally _today_ , Ez."

The older girl blinked over at her, completely unimpressed. "You don't think it contributed to how we all got along? Under the surface? Like, 'in the closet' or whatever you guys say?"

"Hey," Anna put in, noticing how much more tense Elsa was getting. "Listen… it's not always that simple. I think she just…" Taking a breath, she leaned over to whisper to Elsa, "You mind if I tell her about you in school? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable bringing up stuff."

"You can," Elsa whispered back. "I'd rather you tell her so I don't have to, if you think it's important.."

"'Kay." Turning to Esmé, she said, "Elsa got moved when she was little, and lost her mom. Went to a super strict school. That's stuff you probably knew, but… it made it hard for her to want to open up to people. And after a while, she forgot how, I think. Not completely, but it became so hard that she eventually just stopped trying. It's not that she didn't like you, she just didn't _get_ you, and could feel you not getting her, and it made her want to hide."

"Not 'hide'," Elsa corrected hastily, staring at the coffee table. "Just… decline to engage. I never _hid."_

"Sorry," Anna breathed. But Elsa shook her head and flashed her a smile to tell her she didn't need to apologise. "But does that make some sense, kinda?"

Esmé was nodding. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Don't do that," Elsa snapped. "Don't… invalidate me that way, I hate it!"

"I wasn't," she sighed, setting her glass down on the table and turning to face them. "This is one of those things that pisses me off; I just don't care very much one way or the other. But you're sitting there thinking I like, don't believe you. Whether you're super gay or just bad at making friends, it means you were an awkward turtle, and I never disliked you for it; just didn't want to push so much that it made you hate me even more."

"But I _don't!"_

Frowning, the taller woman sighed and looked down. "Look. You're not good at small talk, and maintaining friendships, and all that. I'm not good at… feels. Mooshy gooshy stuff. Opening up that much, and letting other people open up to me that much…" She bit her lip.

"Say it," Anna prodded. "Whatever you were about to say, just do it. We're not gonna judge; I mean, with all that's happened this week?"

"It scares me," she finally admitted, though her tone was defiant, as if just waiting for either of them to laugh at her. "Because it's when you let people handle your heart that they might drop it, let it shatter. If they never have that chance, then you're safe. So it's better to keep things simple, keep it light and never dig too deep. That's pretty easy to understand, isn't it? Am I crazy?"

"No. But that's… really sad." Glancing at Elsa, she patted her on the shoulder, as if to ask if she would be alright. When Elsa shrugged, mystified, she stood up and crossed to sit right next to Esmé.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"We probably don't have to do the whole 'you matter' thing, since we already did that earlier today," Anna said, with the patient tone of a schoolteacher. "But um, I think you should try harder to be more open with us. Even if you can't with other people."

"And what makes you so special, Carrot Top?"

"I'm nobody. Who cares if I end up hurting you? It'll be pretty easy for you to forget all about me if I do hurt you. But if I don't… if you can end up being a little more open with me and Elsa, maybe… I dunno, you won't be so…"

Esmé was more guarded than ever as she sat there, stiff as a board. "So what? What am I? Tell me everything about myself."

"Sad and afraid." When she blinked, Anna sighed. "You thought I was going to insult you. God, is everybody in SEEK like this? Do you all have walls built up all over the place?"

"Not Snow," Esmé scoffed. But her tone was mollified, as if she would give Anna's words some consideration. Later.

"Indeed," Elsa agreed with a bitter little smile. "She's such an open book. Really, she told me she didn't care that I knew she hooked up with a girl before; just that she didn't want the tabloids to know because they'd go after the girl herself."

Anna goggled. "Wait, that- the girl who's done some lesbianing in a club, that was SNOW?!"

"Oh… well, yes," Elsa said with an uncomfortable laugh. "I meant to keep that a secret, but I guess if there's anybody she wouldn't mind knowing, it would be a fellow LGBT."

"We don't really call ourselves 'LGBT', singular. 'Queer' would work, or 'an LGBT person'. I, um, guess this is stuff you need to start learning, too." Then she sat back. "Wow. I could have sworn it was Esmé you were talking about."

"What?!" the woman in question yelped. "Why?! I mean, do I give off that kind of vibe?"

"You asked me to pinch your ass."

"Hey, I have done _way_ more than that with a woman before. It just wasn't by choice." When Anna turned to look at her, already looking outraged and ready to gasp, she headed her off by saying, "Wait, that didn't come out right. It was part of my job, I- no, fuck, that's not any better! Okay, um… I guess I should explain. But I'm really, _really_ trusting you with this."

"You don't have to tell us more," Elsa tried to head her off, sounding quite nervous.

"Don't worry, gaylet; I won't be too graphic." She raised a hand to gesture, then paused, thinking over the story. Again, she raised a finger and opened her mouth - then stopped. Finally, she looked at Anna and said, "If I tell you, maybe you can gauge if the brand new lesbian can handle it."

With a shrug, Anna glanced over at Elsa's panicked face before answering, "Sure, we can try that."

"Right." Esmé leaned over, cupped her hand to cover her mouth, and began to whisper, "Strip club. Hot tub. Raining dollar bills while one of us drills." Anna went deathly silent. When there was no reaction, the taller girl forged ahead, though her voice sounded a little less confident. "I, um, was never on the receiving end; that was where I drew the line. No desire to be seen in that state in front of a live audience, no matter how well they paid. And I always talked to the other performer before we went on, made sure she was really okay with that being part of her job description. Most of the time, they were fine, but one girl was in tears while she told me she hated the idea of doing it and I gave our manager hell until he let somebody else sub in for her. Nobody was ever forced to do anything, if that's what you were freaking about."

For a long minute, Anna sat there, staring at the TV without really seeing it. Doing her best to process the story without truly focusing on any of its content; that would have destroyed her mentally. Finally, Elsa asked, "What? What is it?"

"Nope. No, uh-uh, that is… we'll tell you when you're older."

"I'm already older than you! What happened to Esmé - and why is your face redder than your hair?!"

"NOT TELLING!"

~ o ~

Anna rolled over when she heard the knock at the door. There weren't many people it could be, so she simply said, "Come in" before either of them could bother about their identity.

"H-hey."

"Hey. Um… what's up?"

"I promise I don't mean this how it sounds," Elsa rushed ahead, holding out the hand that wasn't clutching her pillow. "But… do you mind if I… share your bed again?"

Anna rolled her eyes, even though she felt her face growing warmer. "Good thing you threw out that disclaimer, since that does sound pretty… yeah." Then she glanced at the space beside her and back up at Elsa. "Well… I guess this isn't the first time. Or the second."

"We're really terrible," she agreed as she walked in and eased the door shut behind herself. For a moment, she stood there awkwardly in her simple black chemise, twisting up the pillow as if she could channel her anxiety into the action. "But… I don't have to stay if you're not comfortable. Please, just tell me."

"I want you here. I… well, if we had my trundle it might be less weird, but I'm okay with you being in the bed with me. I guess."

"You guess?" When Anna rolled down the covers on the vacant side of the bed and patted the mattress suggestively, waggling her eyebrows, Elsa threw the pillow at her. "You're _such_ a ridiculous-"

"HEY!" They both laughed as Elsa crossed the room and climbed in. "I mean, I'm half-kidding, half-serious."

Elsa bit her lip as they raised the sheets, pulling them right up to their chins. "As am I. Well… I'm very serious about wanting to be here. Half-serious about… _that…_ being a reason."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Name it. Anything."

The honesty and sincerity in those words surprised Anna for a moment. Then she whispered, "Can you tell me… what you've thought about me? Beyond just us being friends. I mean, just get it out there, out on the table and we can, um, discuss it. Because with it all being in your head-"

"No, I understand the merits," Elsa cut her off with a soft laugh. She still remained lying on her back, squirming and unsure of herself. "Sort of a theme lately, clearing the air. But it isn't fair. You haven't told me… I mean, for you…"

"I already told you that you were my idol. You know that much, right? I think you can guess."

"No, I can't. Or I could, but… only in general terms. Not for _you._ " The time had come to discuss the elephant in the room that both of them had been _mostly_ pretending didn't exist ever since Anna dragged her to Gerda's Diner. "What is it like… being that focused on me that you put my poster on your ceiling?"

"It's…" Anna rolled over to face her properly, and Elsa did the same out of reflex. That made it harder. "God, this is so weird saying this to your face, you being real and… and the same person I used to think this stuff about. Are you sure you care?"

Elsa nodded. "It's part of you. If we're going to be friends, or something else, then I think this is of the utmost importance. To be honest about who we are. Or were," she added fairly.

"I wanted to wake up and find you standing over me. And of course I would go, 'What are you doing here?' and you would…" Rolling her neck, she buried her face in the pillow. "UGHHH, _I was so lame!"_

"Yes, you were. Tell me." The tone was steady, gentle. Maybe bemused, as well, but it was the undercurrent and not the main feeling.

"It changed," came her muffled voice. "Sometimes you would just kiss me and there was no real reason, but sometimes you would say you heard I was sad or depressed and wanted to cheer me up. One time I invented this whole dumb thing where you were a secret agent, and I was the _only_ one who could help you… with whatever you needed help with, I don't even remember now! All of it dumb, GOD!"

After a few seconds, Elsa cleared her throat gently. Despite her insistences, clearly it had made her at least vaguely uncomfortable. Even though she wasn't going anywhere. "Oh. That… there really were vivid, um… wow."

"And I'm not saying the fantasies didn't ever stray into R-rated territory. But honestly, not that often; a few times, when I was extra horny. Most of the time, I just wanted to get to know you better, feel what it was like to kiss those perfect lips…"

"I'm not perfect, Anna," she whispered softly, her cheeks filling with pinkness.

"Oh, I know. I kinda knew it then, and I _definitely_ know it now." When Elsa harrumphed, she smiled. "In a good way. I like _this_ Elsa way better and you know that, I told you I do. Still… Fantasy-Elsa was pretty hot, that's for sure."

Scooting a little closer, Elsa placed her hand on the side of Anna's head, petting as softly as she could manage. "And… would you still like the real Elsa if she told you… she liked every time she kissed your face? Far more than she should with a platonic friend? That she felt her heart skip a beat when she heard you moaning because of her sunblock-massage, or when she would notice you kissing her foot one sleepy morning?"

"You were awake for that," Anna observed with a little grimace of embarrassment. "God… kill me, but I thought your little freckle was cute."

"Guess you did." They both exchanged a little smile, and Elsa kissed her on the nose. It seemed to be all she could prompt herself to do thus far, now that the nature of their relationship was being called into question. "But enough about how ridiculous we've been around each other. You really made up daydreams about me?"

"A ton of them," Anna snorted. "Way more than is healthy, probably."

"Do a lot of people feel that way about me? I mean, I'm well aware I have fans, of course, but to _that_ degree?"

"You mean you haven't seen the 'real person fiction'?"

"The WHAT?"

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY AMERICA DAY! (As a companion to "HAPPY CANADA DAY" from Friday lol)

Anna paced back and forth in the upstairs hallway, her phone in her hand. She wanted to call so many people, to tell them everything! But she knew she would sound crazy. They would never believe that she had stayed up talking to Elsa for over an hour, both of them alternately coming close to flirting with each other and then pulling back shyly, neither of them passing judgement on the other for being "too afraid".

That she had spooned Elsa. _Spooned_ her - even though _she_ was the tall one! Her butterflies had been way too intense to allow her hands to wander anywhere besides the singer's stomach, but it had been even better than waking up with her on the couch. Despite cold feet pushing back into her shins.

Lying like that had cost them another half hour of sleep. What nervous little nerds they were!

Finally, the indecisive Anna said "fuck it" and called Kristoff. She might not be ready for her mother's reactions, but she would force herself to be ready for her best friend.

"…come again for Big Fudge?"

Pursing her lips for a moment at his superfluous pop culture references, she hissed, "All night. _And_ she kissed my cheek good morning. I could fucking DIE, okay?!"

"You're actually serious." His voice hesitated for a moment. "Or delusional. Isn't 'island fever' something that can happen?"

"Stop it. I know it sounds crazy, I am definitely aware of that. But… I think we might really be… not _just_ me, but _both_ of us."

"Be what?"

Glancing at the bathroom door again, she whispered, "You know! That thing!"

"The 'love' thing?"

"That's the thing, yes! GOD!"

With a little chuckle, he asked, "Then why can't you say it? I mean, that sounds like you don't know for sure."

"I don't! Didn't you hear the word 'might' in there?! Keep up, bro!" When he only laughed harder, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what to do, I mean… she's going back to the life of a big star, and I'm going home to sit around on my ass all summer until university. But I really, _really_ like her! This is bullshit!"

"Hey, whoa, slow down. You don't even know for sure her feelings are the same as yours - I mean, despite that whole confession yesterday. Haven't you ever heard of a platonic friend crush?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And I wanted to be platonic friends with her, so bad. I still do! Dead serious, I care about her so much, and I don't care what kind of relationship we have as long as… as long as we have one. I guess. Know what I mean?"

There was a short silence. Finally, he grunted, "You got it bad."

"Pretty bad. Maybe neither of us is _in_ love with the other person, but I can tell you for damn sure that I love her. So much, Kristoff…"

"Okay, don't panic. You're talkin' to the love expert." When Anna only snorted, he kept going, "Hey, don't blow me off until you hear me out!"

"What do _you_ know about love?! You're just as bad as me at dating, no use lying now."

"But I do know about _you_. And… I think you should tell her how you feel about her - as a _person_ ," he headed off her protests. "Not saying you haven't kinda hinted, but just drop it with no safety nets or strings. Let her figure out what you mean to her once she knows that much."

At that moment, she heard the door open. Lowering her voice even more, she whispered, "I gotta go. But yeah, we'll see."

"Good luck, you HUGE FLAMING LESBO!"

"I hate you so much." Then she hung up, rolling her eyes and trying not to smirk in spite of herself as Elsa emerged.

And boy, did she. Even though they were just going into town to do a little light shopping before lunch, Elsa's figure was being hugged gently by an off-the-shoulder minidress — in red, which she didn't see Elsa wear a lot of. Her makeup was also highly detailed, rouge and eyeshadow and lipstick making her natural features pop just enough without turning her cartoonish.

_"Whoa."_

"It's too much," Elsa sighed, looking down at her heels. "We're not going to a gala opening. I'll change, it's no-"

"No no no, NO!" Anna burst out, just catching her elbow before she vanished. "You look incredible, don't change now! We have to show you off!"

"Oh, I'm always being shown off. This time, I wanted to…"

When she didn't finish, Anna leaned in a little closer, taking her hand in both of her own. "Show off for me?"

"I…" Gulping, Elsa squeezed the hand up against her palm. "Yes. Hope that's alright. And, um, not too weird."

"This whole thing is weird. But it's a good weird."

Finally, Elsa smiled and let out a huge breath, trying to dispel her nerves. "Good is… is good. Alright, are you ready?"

"Not compared to you," she snorted. "But um… let me put on that sundress you got me. It's not quite couture, but at least I won't look like laundry while walking next to you."

Again, Elsa hesitated, her blue eyes flicking between Anna's face and the floor. Anna was beginning to notice that as a pattern; she wanted to say things, to test things out, but was too nervous about repercussions. So Anna gave her hand a squeeze and whispered, "Go on."

"I… was going to say that those jeans… are fine with me, because… I get to stare at your butt in them." Before Anna could respond, she pulled away and blurted, "But it's n-not important, s-so you get changed and I'll meet you downstairs!"

Then she was gone, and Anna was letting out an exasperated blast of air, face growing warmer as she stumbled toward her room.

~ o ~

"So how long have you been admiring my butt?"

Curling her lip, Elsa glanced back and forth as they walked along the street. "Will you stop it?! I… I haven't been!"

"Liar. You have, too, because you said-"

"Not really! Just… well, I noticed it before I went into the bathroom… I was trying to be funny! Unsuccessfully!"

Happy as a clam, Anna skipped ahead a few paces and turned to smile back at her. "Well, you know what they say; in every joke lies a grain of truth."

"Maybe _one_ grain! My God…" Turning to look over her shoulder, she hissed, "Can you believe how she's acting?"

"Hey, I'm a completely innocent party," Esmé grunted with a smirk. "Just along to keep you two from getting into trouble. But Anna's butt is nice for a white girl. You could do worse."

 _"Seeeee?"_ Anna drawled out with a huge grin.

"I'm not disagreeing! Just trying to- it's not that I've spent a lot of time- OH, you two are impossible!"

They were all laughing by the time they walked past a home decor shop. Anna stared at the sign, smiling as she hefted her backpack. Then she turned to Esmé, who was wearing her hair in a ponytail and large sunglasses to hide her identity. Elsa by herself might get recognised in her nice dress and breathtaking makeup, but _two_ members of SEEK walking along the street with each other was a much higher likelihood.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. I have a stop to make."

"What?" Elsa asked immediately, slowing down. "You… in _there?_ Getting any of your purchases back home would be a huge ordeal, wouldn't it?"

Luckily, Esmé had caught the scheming look in her eyes, so she grabbed her coworker and said, "Come on, let's see if we can find that gelato shop from last year. We all have phones, Anna will catch up."

Not that Elsa seemed particularly pleased, but she finally relented to Esmé dragging her off. Satisfied, Anna walked inside.

~ o ~

Once reunited, they had a fine time window-shopping and partaking of smaller fare that added up to a lunch. Sometimes Esmé would wander off for a while and let the two of them experience something akin to what an actual date was like.

Which Anna had a hard time thinking of their interactions as. _"Date."_ They weren't doing anything different than they had been a few days ago, really. So did that mean everything was? Had their trip to the movie theater been a date? Everything was topsy turvy and weird, even while it still felt perfectly normal.

Until Elsa looked at her just right. Until they held hands for a few seconds, then pulled away in a mild panic. Anna would catch her heart pounding, or her mouth going dry — and then Elsa would ask if she had gas and they would laugh, and the oppressive worry about what they were "supposed to do" on a date would vanish. For a while, anyway.

Once back at the SEEK House, Esmé told them she was going to go see a friend of hers that she had been "visiting" the same night of the party Anna attended. They all tossed around a lot of speculation, but got zero answers from the casually cloistered woman.

"They're definitely doing more than 'visiting', I bet you," Anna laughed as they splashed through the pristine pool water. The sun was still blazing down on them, but the afternoon was late enough that occasionally shadows fell across the water from the branches of the trees surrounding the house.

"Whoever it is, it's none of our business." Paddling further away, Elsa called back, "Unless you're a snoop!"

With a theatrical gasp, she pressed a hand to her chest. "ME?! A snoop?! Why, I do declare, Miss Beauregard!" Elsa flicked water at her and she cackled, "What century are you from?!"

"STOP IT!" As Elsa swam closer, she warned her, "Stop, or I'll hold you under!"

"You will not! Come on, The Great Elsa would never do something like holding me _unBLBBHH!"_

It only took a few seconds of flailing around like a sea monster for Elsa to let her go, laughing so hard that she nearly took in a lungful of chlorinated water herself. Anna shoved her, and they both grappled until they ended up with Elsa pinned against the edge of the pool by her panting friend.

"You… look like a wet dog," she laughed breathlessly.

"Thanks," Anna chuckled. "And you _do_ snore. So there."

"I know!" Elsa lamented with a little pout. "You don't have to rub it in. Maybe I just won't ever sleep with you again."

"Bullshit. You _so_ will." Then she finally seemed to notice their positioning, and she dipped her head down shyly. "Oh… I, uh…"

Biting her lip for an instant, Elsa leaned in and whispered, "You have me, Anna Josephine Mayberry. What are you going to do with me now?"

For some reason, the stating of her full name caused the named to blush even deeper. Her head drifted a little closer, but she lost her nerve. Too much, too soon after they had discovered this scintillating new underbelly to their friendship. So instead, she merely embraced Elsa, pushing her face into the crook of her neck.

"What is-"

"I'm gonna miss you." Instantly, Elsa's hands were on her back, as well, clutching just as tight, just as dearly. "This is pretty much the only time I've _hated_ that you're famous, 'cause it means you have to go away."

Sighing, Elsa nodded with her face up against Anna's neck. "I know. This is… it's funny. I thought bringing you here would help alleviate this feeling, when I first felt it in your car. But it's just making it so much stronger!"

"Yeah," Anna laughed wetly. "But… I wouldn't trade it for anything. Nothing at all. I'd rather miss you so bad when I'm home than have never come. You better believe that."

"I do. I feel the very same." Pulling back, she cupped Anna's soft cheek with a gentle smile. "I never want to go back to life before knowing you and having you as a friend. It was so… colourless. Unimpressive. Even with all that I've been fortunate enough to experience, I…"

Almost as if to shock herself out of the quiet sadness, Anna swam away from Elsa, purposefully splashing her in the process. Elsa giggled and chased after her.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	34. Chapter 34

"Well, I can't say I've ever had waffles for dinner before."

Laughing, Elsa poured another generous helping of syrup atop her own stack as she said, "We bought the waffle iron and all this other stuff; may as well get some use out of it."

"Totally fine by me," Esmé chuckled as she helped lay things out on the table. "Anna, is that coffee ready?"

"Yep! Decaf, just as you requested!"

"Good." Jogging into the kitchen, she narrowly missed where Elsa was turning with her plate, causing them both to gasp and then smile at their good fortune. "Can't have breakfast without coffee, even if it is at eight in the evening."

Once they were all seated, they dug into their meal. It had been Elsa's idea; something to cap off their trip. That she had struck upon said idea while staring into the refrigerator at all the food that would spoil once they left was a mere coincidence, of course.

While they ate, they discussed all manner of things. Hans escorting Elsa was a favourite subject, though she quickly grew tired of talking about the "pompous ass" herself. Esmé spent a lot of time dodging their questions about who she went to see on the island. Anna, of course, ended up telling the other SEEK member a lot of things she'd already told Elsa about her home life, her hopes and dreams, and all that lay between.

"These are really good," she said, flipping through the sketchbook as Elsa and Anna did most of the cleaning up. They didn't want to leave too big a mess, since the next morning they would be flying away and leaving Esmé with most of what was left. Anna was beaming when she saw Elsa didn't have to scrape any of her waffles into the trash; she had eaten every bite. "God, how long did it take you to learn to draw like this?"

"Too long. Seriously, it's not like I just picked up a pencil one day and out came perfection; I work really hard at it."

"And it shows," Elsa said stubbornly, with just as much conviction as she had used ever since the topic trended in that direction.

 _"Stooop,"_ she whined weakly. "I'm no da Vinci!"

Grinning, she flipped a couple more. "Well, I don't know about da Vinci, but you got skills, girl. Take it from me and Blondie over there — never give up on your dream. Ever."

"Look at the portrait of me. Isn't that one divine?! It's probably the only time I've seen a picture of myself that didn't make me want to throw up."

"ELSA!" Anna burst out, slapping her arm with a dishtowel. The diva only giggled, and Anna kept right on scowling in disapproval at her self-deprecating attitude.

"What portrait? This one of you holding the coffee?"

Looking around the corner, Elsa said, "No, the one a few pages before it." Esmé flipped back and forth several times. "What?"

"I don't see another one of you in here, sorry."

"That's impossible." Leaving the dishes, she stalked in there, wiping her hands on the yoga pants she had thrown on once they got back from their day in town. Picking up the pad herself, she flipped back and forth through several pages, before she discovered that there was, indeed, one missing. "What happened?! Oh no… oh no, _no,_ that one was beautiful, where did it go?!"

But Anna was beginning to giggle behind one of her hands. When they both looked up at her, she picked up the backpack seated in the fourth chair and withdrew a thin, giftwrapped package. Without a single word, she handed it over to Elsa.

"What are you up to?" she asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. But she still hefted it and turned it over in her hands. "You _didn't._ Tell me you didn't!"

"Go on!" Anna urged, and Elsa shredded the paper in record time.

"Oh wow," Esmé breathed, standing up to get a better look at the golden frame, with its crisscrossed etching. Also, at the sketch held neatly in the center of the glass. "You weren't kidding, that's… dang, even I wanna kiss this painting, and I'm hetero."

"Keep telling yourself that," Anna goaded her, though she was too excited to focus on teasing the taller woman. "Well? Do you like it?"

Elsa didn't say much. For a long moment, her hand raised to trace over the glass, the way it had when it was just a page in a sketchbook. As if trying to reach inside and interact with the art. Her expression — the real Elsa's, not the pale reflection of her in her hand — was one of the most bittersweet ones Anna'd ever glimpsed in her short life.

"Elsa? Is… do you not like it?" The hand laid the painting on the table, which made Anna even more wary. "W-well, I picked that frame because the crisscrosses made me think of waffles, and- but you can get it re-framed! Or I can draw you somethi-"

The last words died when Elsa's lips crashed into hers at such speed that she had to take several steps back to keep them from sprawling on the tile floor. She didn't know how to react; what to do with her hands, or her mouth, nevermind the rest of her body! But the more Elsa's lips kneaded into hers, the more she responded by reflex rather than design, until they were so wrapped up in each other that getting them apart might have taken a prybar.

 _Kissing Elsa._ Really doing it this time, not just pecks on the cheek that hinted at more, but a "more" neither of them could handle yet. That was the past. In the present, Elsa was devouring her mouth like a starving woman, the actions so clumsy and disjointed but full of sweetness and earnest, just like Anna's own. It was so new to both of them that they were learning together.

One thing was for certain: it would be awfully difficult to go back to being "buddies" after that.

Finally, the two broke the kiss noisily, gasping for air with Elsa running her hands up and down either side of Anna's neck, eyes slitting open and fluttering. They both struggled to find something to say for a long, long time.

Until Elsa finally whispered, "Thank you."

Poor Anna was still trying to figure out how to respond when they heard the sound of clapping. They turned, and she watched Elsa visibly cringe when she noticed Esmé still standing by the table, applauding their efforts.

"Oh, don't mind me," she said in highly bemused tones. "I just didn't want to do anything to ruin the moment, so I stayed put and kept quiet."

"I… appreciate that," Elsa wheezed, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly. Turning back to Anna, she glimpsed the stunned look in her face and immediately lowered her eyes. "Um… that was… d-did-"

"That was awesome," Anna breathed, heading off her worried fumbling. When Elsa grinned from ear to ear, Anna threw her arms around her and hugged her as tightly as her arms could manage. They danced on the spot for a moment, turning small circles as they laughed with pure joy.

"God, how disgusting," Esmé remarked… though something was off about her voice.

"Are you crying?!" Anna demanded.

"NO! Shut up!" As she wiped her eyes, Esmé walked over and put her hands on one shoulder each. "You two seem to really fit together, y'know? Like peaches and cream. I'm… glad you found each other."

"Thank you," Elsa told her hesitantly, still seeming to be flogging herself internally for how she treated her a few days prior. "And thank you for helping in the ways you did. Finding me when Anna was worried, that… if you had let me stay out there by myself, I probably would have eventually convinced myself to keep everything bottled up, and… and never tell Anna a thing. Which I now see would have been a horrible mistake!"

"Yeah, horrible," Anna whispered, kissing the stretch of neck just below Elsa's ear. It earned her a shiver that was satisfying to watch.

"Okay, that's enough for me," the third wheel laughed — but when she tried to pull away, they caught her in another group hug. "OH, WHY?! When will this end?!"

"Tomorrow morning," Elsa told her firmly.

"Okay, okay! Wow, are you clingy all of a sudden!" When neither of them let her go, she grunted, "Can we at least hang out together in the hot tub, something more relaxing than standing around like scarecrows in the dining room?"

At that, Anna drew back to wag a finger at her face. "Ohhh, no you don't; I'm not getting in a hot tub with YOU, I know what'll happen!"

"What'll happen?" When Anna and Esmé only giggled, the blonde frowned at them and insisted, "What is it? Tell me! Oh, this is going to drive me crazy if you don't!"

~ o ~

So they did eventually relax in the hot tub for an hour or so, letting the time meander. Nothing of note actually came to pass, other than the disappearance of Esmé's bathing suit — which Anna had half-expected, and didn't care very much about due to the bubbles hiding everything. Elsa, on the other hand, was a flustered wreck for a minute, which held great entertainment value for the other two.

Once the hour grew too late for more shared experiences, however, they all retired for the evening. And Elsa again slipped into Anna's bedroom.

Hands wandered, but never too far, or under anything. Lips, however, were given a lot freer reign to roam, and would push up the hems of pyjama shirts, down along collarbones. The twin sets met each other so many times that Anna felt sure they would burn, or bruise, but they only felt better the more they danced with each other.

"You're lighting me on fire!" Anna finally gasped out, hands passing up and down Elsa's ribcage, alighting on her hips. This time, when her fingertips gouged in, their owner only sucked in a breath and groaned. "I… I want to keep going, but…"

"I know," Elsa breathed against her chin. "It's… so good, and doing more would be…"

"Too much! Right!" Laughing nervously, their eyes met as they laid there for a moment. Lips pushed out and met again, but only for a fleeting instant. "But… someday."

"There will be a someday, Anna. I promise." Her face grew more serious, even flushed as it had become. "I'm going to make this work. My schedule is crazy, but it doesn't matter to me; you're the only one I want to be with in the whole world, Anna! So… so if we have to wait, we have to wait. It's honestly a pleasure to have you and I to look forward to in life."

"You too. We'll… figure it out. Somehow. Maybe, if I get a part-time job, by the time winter break-"

"Stop, stop," Elsa laughed. "My schedule might be crazy, but the one benefit is that it's because I'm earning the money to do whatever we need. So you just worry about working out the plans, and I'll pay to make it happen. AND," she went on firmly before Anna could protest, "this is me doing the thing with my money for the only reason that matters to me, so you had damn well better let me!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Anna whispered, and Elsa's righteous aura faltered as she smiled. "Anything you say. For the rest of my life, anything you say."

That earned her another flurry of kisses that kept them up for some time longer.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	35. Chapter 35

"Wow," Anna breathed softly, looking around the quiet beach house. "I can't believe I'm really leaving…"

Sliding her arm around Anna's shoulders, Elsa leaned in, laying her head on the younger woman's and sighing. "A feeling I'm all too familiar with. And it only gets harder, trust me." Then she squeezed slightly and whispered, "Are you ready?"

"No. But let's go, anyway, the cab's probably almost here. Everything packed?"

"Yeah, I packed my greatest treasure. Oh, and some clothes and things, I suppose." Anna rolled her eyes bashfully, and Elsa grinned and kissed her temple. "I still think it belongs in a museum, but… I'll take good care of it, Anna. Promise. Just wish I had something as good to give you."

"No. You gave me everything I ever wanted."

Elsa's giddy little giggle and blush in response to that was yet another gift.

Once they were downstairs, they found Esmé in the kitchen, brewing fresh coffee and making them crepes again. Her smile was easy, and she slid the plates over without a word.

"You didn't have to do this," Anna laughed as she got some coffee to go with her meal. "I was gonna find something in the airport."

"Fuck that. You know it wouldn't be as good as these." Sliding the thin crepe around in the skillet for a moment before dropping it on her "catcher" plate, she glanced at Elsa. "So… last night."

"What about it?" Elsa responded guardedly.

"How was it?"

"ESMÉ, HOW DARE YOU!" While their Romani friend cackled, she poured her own coffee, following Anna's lead. "And not that it's any of your business, but Anna and I were perfectly chaste!"

"Well, not _perfectly,_ " Anna corrected before taking a sip. At Elsa's alarmed expression, she sighed and said, "Okay, okay, we were the most lesbian _nuns_ on the planet. Better?"

Laughing even more as she piled fruit in the middle of her own crepe, Esmé said, "So funny that I'm actually going to miss you, catburglar. But… yeah, I kinda am. You make life interesting, for me and for your girlfriend."

Elsa and Anna exchanged a glance. After a few seconds, Anna whispered, "Are you? I m-mean, do I get to… like, obviously I won't make a big deal about it to anybody but family and friends, but… is that… are we…?"

"I… I don't know," Elsa breathed, sitting down on a barstool with her coffee. "That would be accurate. If it's… if we…"

"You two gaylets," Esmé muttered with a shake of her head. "I can't believe you didn't do _'La Lambada Desnuda'_. What better time than your last night in Ibiza?!"

"Whenever we do it will be the right time," Anna whispered as they scooted a little closer. Even as Esmé rolled her eyes as if they were hopeless, she also looked a little put out as she looked down at her plate. "What's the matter? Jealous?"

"Of which of you?" she demanded defensively.

"Not us, specifically. But…"

Shrugging, she began sawing through her crepe with her fork as she said, "In that case… then yeah, I am. You two are scared and excited to be starting something new. I miss that feeling. Been a while for me."

"Really?" Elsa asked. "Your activities away from the SEEK House aren't satisfying you?"

"Oh, they are, but not in that way." Flashing a mysterious little smirk, she went on, "I just miss being with someone and trusting them completely, knowing that no matter how much one of us screws up, it's only because we want so much to be there for the other person. It's so rare…"

The way Esmé put it, Anna couldn't help but reach over and take Elsa's hand, squeezing it extra tight. Even as they exchanged a smile, one full of affection and barely-concealed desires, she turned back to say, "Maybe you should pay Rapunzel another visit. You two have weird names, and she already worships the ground you walk on. It's a place to start."

"Sure, sure," she chuckled. "I don't want to start a relationship with a fan. No offense to present company."

"Oh, Anna stopped being 'a fan' when she dragged me out of a Tim Horton's. It never felt that way with her." Smiling, she let Anna's hand go and went back to her crepes. "Even when she was fangirling out, it was… different. More genuine, and more self-aware. I dunno."

"Either way, there's no guarantee Anna's friend will be the same way. Plus, she doesn't have the thing I want most in a relationship."

Scoffing, Anna asked, "What, a dick?"

"A huge salary so I can retire," Esmé corrected, prompting the other two to snort. "But I can't lie, I am a fan of the man-pole. Still…" They all remained silent and chewed while she mulled over some things. "I guess I'm in Snow's camp. I love men, but if the right woman came along… who knows? Maybe I could step up."

"So you're saying you're bi-curious?"

"I'm saying nothing's written in stone. That's ALL. God, knowing my history, I can't believe you're pushing for more."

Elsa appeared confused. "What history?"

She got no satisfactory answer.

By the time they finished eating, the taxi driver was honking his horn, so they assembled their luggage outside and let him begin loading it up. Elsa gave Esmé a quick, superficial hug, knowing they would see each other in a couple of days.

"Was great getting to know you," Esmé told Anna as she hugged her tightly, prompting a little grunt from the shorter girl. "You got my number, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Anna said. Inwardly, she was screaming that she had not one, but _two_ numbers of SEEK members in her phone — her life just kept getting stranger! But she reined it in. "Um, take care of yourself! Safe flight when you do leave!"

"Same to you." Then a second later, she was spasming and letting out an alarmed squeak. "AY! Wh-what are you doing?!"

Dancing backward, Anna flashed her a bashful but glowing grin. "You _did_ say the first one was free!"

As they were pulling away in the taxi, Esmé waved, her other hand holding one of her cheeks through her shorts. When Elsa shot her a questioning look, Anna merely shrugged as if she were just as confused herself.

~ o ~

"A dachsund. Or a big, fluffy German shepherd!"

Elsa laughed. "No way! How about… a Siamese?"

"Really? I mean, they're interesting, but… come on, aren't we supposed to get a dog?"

"Why would we? I don't understand."

As Anna explained about certain lesbian stereotypes, her mind was floating in a semi-pleasant myre between elated and sorrowful. A week wasn't long enough with Elsa, but it was still a week longer than she had ever thought she would have. And that kept the sadness from truly sinking into her bones. That ever-present gratitude to God and the heavens.

Then her phone went off, startling her. When Elsa frowned at her disapprovingly, she asked, "What?"

"Really? 'My Four Hearts'?"

Blushing more than she should have, Anna answered it as quickly as was possible so the SEEK ringtone wouldn't continue playing. "H-hello?"

"Hi, Anna Jo-jo," her mother said cheerily. "You at the airport yet?"

"Yeah, Mom." At that, Elsa froze. She noticed it, but didn't quite get why at first. "We're just waiting for our boarding call, we're kinda early. But we ate breakfast, don't worry."

"Good. _We_ ate?"

"Yes," Anna grunted, not having missed the emphasis.

"That's great to hear. I'm proud of you, and of her. How was shopping yesterday?"

As the conversation meandered, Anna kept track of Elsa's discomfort out of the corner of her eye. It grew the longer she talked to her mother, the longer Elsa was left alone to fidget. At first, she had thought it was simply because the two of them weren't getting to spend time together… until the blonde turned in her seat and gestured for Anna to hand the phone over.

"Huh? Oh, um… hey, Mom, I think Elsa wants to say 'hi'."

The woman laughed. "She does?! Well, I guess she can!"

"Okay, hold on." Handing it over, Anna tried to non-verbally ask why she wanted it, but Elsa ignored her and put the phone up to her ear immediately.

"Mrs. Mayberry? This is Elsa."

"I assumed it would be," she said. The airport wasn't too noisy to keep Anna from being able to hear both sides, as good as her phone's speakers were. "How are you, dear?"

"Quite well. I just wanted to say…" Her eyes flicked to Anna, then back forward. "I've had a wonderful time here all week with your daughter. I knew I would, but it's been even better than I could imagine. So I wanted to thank you again for letting her come along."

"Oh, it's our pleasure; we're just glad you didn't mind footing the bill. I know you have the money to do that kind of thing, but that doesn't mean we Mayberrys are freeloade-"

"No, no!" Elsa cut her off, not wanting to hear any more of that line of thinking. "I would never think that for a second! Please don't worry." Again, she glanced at Anna, and Anna was beginning to suspect something was up. Otherwise, there was really no reason for her to be so nervous about such a brief "thank you" conversation.

"Actually… I was wondering if both of you would be available for dinner. Somewhere close to the airport; I will only have a couple of hours before my connecting flight."

Her mother's surprise was clear in her voice. "With us? Oh, you don't want to hang around with us silly old people. Go somewhere with Anna."

"You have to pick up her luggage, anyway," Elsa laughed softy. "And… it's important to me that we get to meet again. Can you come?"

As her mother was sputtering for an answer, it clicked for Anna. Meeting the parents. Elsa was talking about _meeting the parents of her girlfriend_. It would be different than when they met as simply two middle-aged citizens that lived in the same house as a friend; now they were, quite possibly, future in-laws. And Elsa wanted to do it immediately. No time wasted, no "we'll get to that the next time I'm in Canada." That very DAY.

"Great!" Elsa was saying when Anna came back to reality, realising with a shock that she had completely missed her chance to protest. "We'll see you then! Um, I'll give you back to Anna."

The minute Anna had the phone in her hand, she managed to croak, "H-hey."

"Your friend is pretty charming when she wants to be," her mom laughed. "Just call us when you get to the airport, we'll be trying to get there at the same time but if you're early or late-"

"Yeah, Mom, yeah. Yeah." Why couldn't she be any more articulate? "I m-mean… talk to you then."

"Okay, Anna Banana! Safe flight!"

"You too." She had already hung up by the time she realised what a stupid response that was.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, biting her lip afterward as she waited.

"Huh?"

Ducking her head, she fidgeted with her fingers. "Are… you mad that I didn't ask you first?"

"Oh. No, not mad. I'm… why would I be mad? We're just going to have dinner with my parents for the first time since figuring out we're kinda-sorta-dating. No big."

"It is a 'big'. I just…" Her hands anxiously snatched up Anna's, gripping them tightly. "I want you to know I'm serious. About us. And I… telling my father will be very difficult. That I can't handle right now, and will have to plan for it, figure out how to approach the situation… but I can tell your parents. I want it to be real, not 'our little secret' or just a fling on the island. And… and if more people know…"

When Elsa never finished her thought, Anna squeezed her hands back. "If more of them know?"

"The more people know, the more there are to hold me accountable. Because… I'm still afraid, Anna. Afraid of mistreating you, or being selfish or distant; I'm so bad with people, and you're the first non-platonic relationship I've ever tried! First one that counts, anyway. But your parents and your friends, and Esmé, they can all help be touchstones. It's…" Her eyes were already filling with tears. "You're all that matters to me, and I won't risk hurting you ever again."

"Oh, Elsa." Picking up her hands, she kissed them tenderly. "You would never hurt me — on purpose, anyway. And even if you do on accident, that's what apologies are for. What learning is all about, you know?" Shrugging one shoulder, she whispered, "I'll probably hurt you one day, no matter how much I'll hate that it happened… and I hope that when I do, we can talk through it. Figure out where we went wrong and just… be better for it. Stronger."

With a long, soft sigh, Elsa leaned in to embrace her. "You make me feel so safe. So… normal. I don't know how you do that."

"Magic."

"Yeah… yeah, it is." They pulled back. Elsa glanced around briefly; nobody was paying them any mind. Based on that, she leaned in and left a little peck on Anna's lips, earning her a startled yip and a giggle.

"You're so bold," Anna said in a throaty tone, and Elsa flicked her nose and backed away, folding her arms over her chest.

"Isn't 'bold' beautiful?"

Laughing, she looked back at her phone to see she had a message from Rapunzel. Its only contents were "THE BAE" and a link, and when Anna clicked it, she gasped.

"Oh my God… you are not going to believe this." When Elsa merely blinked, she passed the phone over.

"Huh. 'The video taken by a local resident appears to depict Esmé Chantefleurie, a singer in the internationally-acclaimed pop group SEEK, helping to cook food for local organic farmers who have come in from a hard day's toil. This is part of the ongoing permaculture farming and sustainable irrigation efforts, which many consider important to the future of Ibiza.'"

"That little shit," Anna breathed, quietly pleased. "She had us thinking she was going out and banging random guys, and instead…"

"She should have said something," Elsa said. "I would have gone with her, helped out in some way… but then again, her carefree 'party girl' image is pretty important to her. That's her 'SEEK Character', right?"

Anna laughed. "It's true. You're the ice queen, she's the party girl, Kida's the badass, and Snow's the cinnamon roll."

That only added to Elsa's confusion. "Wait, how is Snow a cinnamon roll? Why aren't the rest of us pastries?!"

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt cutoff at the end of this chapter, but I sort of realised it was already getting really long and wasn't going to wind up fast enough. But don't worry, a new chapter tomorrow to wrap the scene up! As you can probably tell, there isn't much left to get done with this fic anyway. Just gonna tie some things up in a neat bow.

"Ohhhh boy."

As they descended the escalator toward baggage claim, Anna smirked over in Elsa's direction. "What, having second thoughts?"

"In a word… yes." Clearing her throat, she glanced over at Anna. "What about you?"

"I mean, I'm worried. But not that much. I know my parents pretty well by now, and I think we'll be okay. Once they get past their surprise." With a shrug, she stepped off the bottom and turned to catch Elsa's hand once she did the same. "There's gonna be an adjustment. I mean, before now, me being gay has been kind of… hypothetical, right? It might be different now that there's gonna be real evidence right in their faces. Or maybe not."

"Maybe your father will throw silverware at me," Elsa sighed nervously. "It will definitely be a high-profile case, but I'll be recovering in the hospital and won't see any of it."

"Elsa! Come on, they aren't violent criminals!"

"Maybe not, but I'm…" She leaned in as they began walking. "You're their little girl! So doesn't that make me the boy? Shouldn't I be afraid of… of your father shooting me, or whatever standard protocol is?"

Smirking, Anna bumped her with her hip as they walked. "The point of lesbians is that neither of us is 'the boy', I'm pretty sure."

By the time they had collected Anna's bags, Elsa had worked herself up to being a nervous wreck, but Anna was doing her best to pet along her back and soothe the poor pop star as much as she could. Then they were getting in the car with her parents.

"So, where to?" her father asked. "There's a nice steakhouse not too far, maybe five minutes. Or a Japanese one, if you like Japanese food."

"I do," Elsa said in her most practiced diplomatic voice, a serene smile hitched into place. By now, Anna could tell it was fake; before the whole crazy week, she might have believed it. "But honestly, whatever you guys want is fine by me."

"Oh, don't be shy," her mother insisted, trying to glance at her in the rearview mirror. "Or we could do something else. Seafood?"

Glancing over at Anna, she said, "Whatever has the best atmosphere. I just want somewhere relaxing and pleasant, without a lot of loud music. Honestly, I couldn't care less about the food as long as it's not made of horse."

That got her father chortling, and eventually Anna and her mom couldn't help but join in. Of course, Anna knew what Elsa was doing all along; trying to get them in a good mood. Make the "news", such that it was, easier to bear once she finally dropped it on their heads. It was wise, even if she thought it bordered on being the slightest bit manipulative.

Then again, blasting them with the news the minute they saw each other would have been cruel and jarring. Maybe this was the best plan, after all.

"So, what do you even do in Ibiza?" her dad asked once they had been seated. The restaurant they had chosen wasn't quite as intimate and subdued as Elsa asked for, but it was close, and inexpensive. Anna already knew they would grab for the check to beat Elsa to the punch.

"Mostly swim, hit the beach. A little shopping - Elsa got me a couple of really cute dresses, which I know will make you happy, Mom."

"Now, now, why can't I be happy about cute dresses, too?" The girls laughed at him, and he folded his arms as if he were truly offended.

"It's true, though," her mom said, still laughing slightly. "Even to prom, the closest I could get Anna was into a skirt and a T-shirt with Spider-Man on it."

While Elsa was gasping, Anna pouted and muttered, "Spider- _Woman_. Jessica Drew is so underappreciated."

"You wore a _t-shirt?_ To PROM?! Oh, that won't do- no, no, no." She raised her finger, paused before uttering a word, and then snapped her fingers as she reached a conclusion. "I'm taking you with me to the Grammys. And don't worry, you won't have to pick out the dress or do your own hair or anything; I know that's not something you find fun. But you're going to be in formal wear, at least once."

"Is that another Elsa Valentine promise?" Anna asked with a private little smile.

"Yes! I'm definitely…" Then Elsa sighed, rolling her eyes as she relaxed. "There I go again…"

"Good," Anna breathed, patting the back of her hand before turning to pick up the menu again. "See? You're already doing better."

"Better at what?" her dad asked, both bemused and confused.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. So, what's worth eating in this joint?"

However, Elsa seemed to have been mentally pushed very slightly by that exchange. Her teeth were still digging into her bottom lip when their server came to the table.

A good few minutes were spent on what to order. Dad had a sirloin steak and potatoes au gratin, Mom had chicken alfredo, Anna had chicken fingers and fries (and got one of those "motherly" smiles from her mother for ordering something so ostensibly childish, which Anna ignored), and Elsa, who was not allowed to get away with just a salad by ANY of the family, also ordered poutine, a side of mushroom caps, and a shrimp cocktail for the entire table. This pleased Anna's father, and his daughter could tell Elsa's stock had gone up another few points from that alone.

That was good. She needed all she could get.

After their entrées had arrived and they had begun to eat, Elsa took advantage of a moment during which Anna's parents were arguing about who was supposed to pick up his dry cleaning to lean over and whisper, "Why did I let you talk me into ordering all this?"

"Because we agreed, you're gonna eat from now on. Like a real person, not a tiny one who lives in my pocket."

"There are worse places to live. But… it's too much. Will you at least have some of my mushroom caps?"

Anna laughed and said, "You don't have to eat _everything_ , you know! We can take some of it ho…"

Elsa's expression was the tiniest bit surprised when Anna fell silent. Then she frowned and reached down to squeeze her forearm. "You could take it home."

"Yeah. I will, if you can't eat it." But her tone was desolate.

"Anna, we'll see each other again soon. Very soon, I promise! It's… only for a little while, okay? I'll figure out something; it won't be like Ibiza, but…"

Nodding, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, you're right. I'm being dumb."

"Not dumb."

"Well… I'm being pretty gay about it, though. Not even being able to handle you leaving. This has been coming since before the whole trip started, and now, suddenly…"

Elsa snorted. "That is pretty 'gay'. If it helps, I'm… going to probably have to let myself cry on the airplane. But I can hold onto the feeling of having spent a week with you until then, I think."

"Hope so," Anna whispered with a bittersweet smile. Elsa mirrored it, squeezed her arm again, and they turned back to their food.

Only to notice a few seconds later that they were being watched. Apparently, the small argument had ended without either of them noticing, and Anna's parents had taken to trying to figure out what precisely they were watching take place.

"Um…" Working for a second to swallow her french fry, Anna demanded, "You okay?"

"Nothing," her mother said, in the tone that definitely said it was more than "nothing" to her. Especially since Anna hadn't asked a question to which "nothing" was a fitting answer. Both eyes continued to flick between the two girls as her fork made lazy circles on her plate, stirring the pasta instead of bringing any of it to her mouth.

"No, seriously, what's up?" They exchanged another glance. "What?!"

"I think they know 'what', Anna," Elsa sighed — and Anna could tell all her nerves from before they got to baggage claim were back in full force, even if hidden a little better now. Turning to face forward, she cleared her throat and said, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Mayberry. I, um… I wonder what you are thinking right now. Or if you'd want to… to speak up about it."

Only glancing at his wife for a moment, Mr. Mayberry said, "Well, for one thing, I think you asked us out to dinner for a reason. But I'm not going to make an ass of myself by deciding what that is before you get the chance to tell me."

"Very astute. Then… I'll try to keep this short, so I don't, um… don't make the whole dinner about me." It was incredible for Anna to watch Elsa, THE Elsa, have so much trouble with her words. The same as when confessing her feelings, or trying not to; it was endlessly fascinating.

"As I told you on the phone, I really have had the best week of my life. And I hate for it to be over, but… to everything, there is a season," she said with something like a laugh. It fell flat, and she tried to push on. "S-so… some things have… this wasn't what I…"

"Elsa, you're okay," Anna whispered out of the side of her mouth, glancing between her and her parents. Her mom merely looked as if she were growing impatient, but her dad was being as careful to keep his face neutral as she had ever seen him. Simply waiting.

And even though she still looked as though she wanted to run from the table, what she did was sit up straighter, square her shoulders, and clear her throat. "My friendship with your daughter began to change before I realised what was happening. Deeper feelings developed, and at first, I just assumed we were becoming closer friends. But after a while… it didn't feel like that was all there was to it anymore. So-"

"I knew it," Mary sighed, turning to look at him. "Told you. Didn't I tell you, Ron?"

"You did," he said carefully, a tight smile on his lips as he forced another piece of steak into it. Probably for the express purpose of making him unable to speak for a while.

"Told… him what?" Elsa asked, momentarily derailed from her express train to Truthville.

Her mother smiled tightly as she twirled noodles around the tines of her silverware. "That you wouldn't just invite some girl from the Great White North across the ocean because you think she's 'cool'. There _had_ to be more to it."

"Mom," Anna hissed warningly.

"What? You… think I had an ulterior motive?"

"Well, didn't you? Look what happened. Now it looks like you're here, asking our permission to date Anna." When Elsa didn't respond, she merely shrugged as if to say "Exactly," shoving the bite into her mouth.

Shaking her head, she leaned in slightly. "No, please, don't think that of me! I know how it must seem, but honestly, I just… I really thought we got along, so all I could think about was…"

"That you didn't want it to end. You said that to us already."

"And…" Elsa was shrinking again. Her momentary bravery had deserted her now that Anna's mother didn't seem to be viewing the development in a positive light. Anna could practically feel her tensing next to her, the waves of rising unease. "It w-was the truth. Wasn't it?"

"Oh, you're asking me?" Mary's laugh was callous. "If you're not sure, then how am I supposed to be? Sounds like something you need to think about."

 _"MOM!"_ Anna burst out, aghast. But her mother didn't respond to the outburst. When the table was silent for a few more seconds, Elsa tried again.

"I… we were having… I d-didn't mean-"

"Okay!" Clapping her hands and making the other three jump, Anna turned to Elsa with a big, fake smile. "Elsa, um, you have something in your teeth. It's like… you should go to the bathroom and fix it."

"What?" Elsa breathed, confused. "B-but I don't feel any-"

"GO. To. The bathroom." When Elsa only blinked, she hissed, "Now. _Right_ now."

Then her blue eyes seemed to take in the tension in Anna's features, and she nodded at her, barely glancing at the other two as she murmured, "If you'll excuse me," and rushed from the table.

"Unbelievable," Mary whispered to her husband, who was still pretending not to react. "She couldn't even stick up for herself. How am I supposed to be okay with what probably went on over there with my little girl if she's so… so wishy-washy?"

"I can't believe you." They turned to see Anna's arms down at her sides, sitting as if she were at a formal interview. "God, Mom, I thought you were better than this."

"Anna, we will discuss that at home. I won't have you talking to me in the middle of a restaurant as if I'm a badly behaved puppy. I am your mother, and you will respect me."

Jutting out her chin, she hissed, "I haven't done anything to disrespect you. But the way you treated Elsa just now? That was low."

"This was her conversation. I expected her to tell me something, and I don't know why she kept beating around the bush. And I only asked a few reasonable questions, didn't I? Why was it so hard for her to answer?"

"Because she's SCARED!" It came out louder than she meant for it to, and a few people turned around to see what the commotion was. Leaning in, she went on. "Are you really gonna tell me that you couldn't tell how scared she is?!"

"If she's going to be turning my daughter into some… flouncing, boozed-up groupie, then she had better learn to own up to it!" she spat. "Not that I appreciate her changing your entire lifestyle in the space of one week!"

"She hasn't turned me into anything! Except maybe 'happy'!"

The woman's eyes rolled. "Oh, I'll _bet."_

Anna drew back from the table, mouth hanging open. She looked at her dad, who was still pretending not to hear anything that was going on. Then she glanced back in the general direction of the bathroom as she pieced it together, as she tried to process what she was hearing. The real topic of conversation.

"You think Elsa flew me all the way to Ibiza just so we could have sex, don't you?"

"Anna Josephine, you're being crude and I will not-"

"No, no, you do. Well, guess what? Elsa wasn't the one to worry about. I let some other girl get a lot closer than anyone ever has, and it made me feel terrible. So I stopped her." The tears were coming, but she ordered them back into the ducts for the time being. "All Elsa has done is try to protect me, give me whatever I wanted, talk to me, be nice to me. And when she started crushing on me…" They were disobeying orders. "She wanted to leave the beach house and go to a hotel! Because she didn't want to mix everything up between us!"

"But she didn't, did she?" her mother followed up tiredly, as if it were an age-old story. "You slept together. I can tell by how you two are with each other; you're so intimate. I… have problems with that. It isn't that you're two girls, I've tried to make peace with that as much as an old straight lady can. But do you really think I was born yesterday?"

Shaking her head hard, Anna whispered, "I shouldn't have to tell you this. It's none of your business what I've done, who I've…" Looking up, she went on in a strangled voice, "Elsa is one of the purest, most decent people I've ever met in my whole life! I promise you that you are wrong about her, that she's _so_ caring and good and generous, and… and she's scared because she really cares about me, and about what you guys think of her, but she didn't want to leave me to deal with telling you by myself!"

"But you are."

That struck Anna hard. Not for the reason her mother meant for it to, but it did. "Yes. I am. Because you literally almost gave Elsa a panic attack, jumping down her throat the way you just did. I sent her to the bathroom because she was going to stay here and let it happen, let you make her feel guilty for being a good friend and- and having romantic feelings, because… because she thought she deserved it. Well, she doesn't. Not to me."

"Anna, you are not ready for a relationship with a woman like that!" Her mother was using her "be reasonable" tone of voice, which told her that some of what she said sunk in very slightly. "Being dragged into her world? You think it's all going to be as easy as this past week was?"

"I don't care."

"You should. Just because you float her boat doesn't mean it's worth throwing yourself into Hollywood parties, and being her arm candy. And what happens when she gets tired of you and moves on to the next fad?"

Anna couldn't help it. The next question that came out of her was, "You really don't think I'm good enough for a star like her to actually care about, do you?"

"I don't think she knows _how_ to care about you that way, Anna. Don't put words in my mouth."

"You're right. She doesn't. We're going to figure it out together."

Sighing, she looked over to her husband, who was listening but still refusing to respond. Then she shrugged and said, "I'm sorry for worrying about you, alright? I think this is a very dangerous choice you're making. I'll admit that she's not as… glitzy and frivolous and superior as I expected. She seems to be a very nice, very well-spoken celebrity. But that doesn't mean she's not a celebrity, and it doesn't mean that's not the reason you're falling for her."

Another shot through Anna's heart. Glancing between them, she whispered, "Wow. I'm just… not gonna get much credit today."

"Tried to tell you that going with her was a mistake. But now you had a taste of what she can offer, and you want more."

"No, I don't," she growled. "I don't want _anything_ from her. If she came out of that bathroom telling me that she lost all her money, I wouldn't care about her any less than I do now."

"Ron, say something!" she demanded of her husband. "Tell her she's not in her right mind! That she needs to step back from her emotions before she… decides to go down this road!"

"I can't," he responded immediately.

"Why not?!"

As simply as he could, he said, "'Cause she sounds like me when I was her age. Talking about you."

That took both of them completely by surprise. He went on eating potatoes while Mary sputtered, glancing between the two of them.

"Y-you can't be serious! After the way she's always talked about Elsa for years now? The CDs and posters, and singing the lyrics everywhere?"

"This is different. She's not just gushing over a pop star, she's angry and fighting for her. I don't know, it's a whole other thing to me."

Anna had to make this good while she had the chance. "Mom, I'm begging you, just… I need you to apologise to her for the way you interrogated her. Once we get home, you can complain about her for an hour if you want, but just… don't take it out on her right now."

"I'm not 'taking out' anything on her!" Mary protested. "I'm voicing very real concerns!"

"She's terrified of doing anything to hurt or upset you. _Very_ terrified. She can barely tell _me_ her feelings, and here she is, doing… one of the bravest things I've ever seen, and telling you she and I are together-ish!"

"Ish?" her dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's complicated. But we're working on it, I swear to you."

"I was harsh because I don't want just anybody dating my daughter," her mom went on. "She's from a completely different world, and I hate the idea of her leading you on for nothing."

"She won't if she can help it, I promise. Elsa… she's not that kind of person. And hopefully, one day you'll see that for yourself. For now…"

But Elsa arrived at the table at that moment, makeup very slightly different than it had been before she left. Clear evidence that she cried, then retouched. Their private conversation would have to wait.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	37. Chapter 37

"Think I got it," Elsa told the Mayberry family, shifting awkwardly where she stood next to the table. "That, um, thing in my teeth. I, um…"

"You what?" Anna asked when she didn't finish her sentence.

"I think I'll catch a cab back to the airport. Sorry… I have…" She began to rummage through her purse for her wallet. She really meant to leave; that she was going to let herself be chased off by the family.

"No, you'll sit down and finish dinner," Anna ordered.

"I will?" But when she saw how serious Anna's face was, she sat down right away. Meekly, like a cowed puppy. Anna caught her father looking a little surprised at that, but he made no comment.

"Good. Now, I think my mother has something to say to you."

The woman grimaced, but the sheer intensity of Anna's glare made her relent in the end. "Alright. You're right, Anna. I should have been more patient and let Elsa say what she wanted to say… in her own time. I'm sorry for not doing that."

A little sigh issued from the pop star. She took a moment to absorb that before responding, "I just wish I was better at this, but… I mean, two days ago I thought I was a heterosexual trying to be a good friend. And then to find out-"

"Wait," Ron interjected, for once. "What do you mean, you thought you were heterosexual?"

"Hm? Oh, exactly that; I had no idea that I _could_ fall for a woman, let alone that I may already have. It just… was one of those things I always presumed was true. But as much as I tried to pretend it was only a byproduct of hanging out with a lesbian, that was such a cop out; Anna couldn't 'turn me gay' if I wasn't at least a little bit there already."

"See, Mom?" Anna interjected. "This is why she looked so nervous. It's not just me that's new, it's _all_ of it. Don't you remember how I was when I came out to you?"

The woman nodded, a hand clutching her chin. "You weren't this nervous and high-strung, but… then again, you weren't a pop star with a reputation to protect. And you were much younger." Glancing between them, she shook her head. "I still have reservations about this whole thing, but I guess they're my problem, not yours. I'm… not sure what else to say."

"Thank you for being so up front with us," her husband put in, and she nodded when she heard that. "Pretty decent of you. Especially since this whole dinner was your idea, wasn't it?"

"It was," Elsa said.

"Yeah. Pretty sure when Mary invited me to meet her parents, I asked if I really had to do it." The other three smiled in bemusement. "So that already puts you ahead of me, there."

"I remember that," his wife muttered with a small, private smile. But he pointed at her cheeks, prompting her to laugh and ask, "What?"

"That's how those two were smiling at each other a little while ago, y'know."

After a stunned moment, one in which she glanced between Elsa and Anna, then back to him, she had to nod. "Alright, I see your point; I'm over-mothering. Even if I think they're not ready for something like this, it's not up to me. Reading you loud and clear, cap'n."

Both the girls slumped in relief against the back of the booth bench. After a moment or two, Anna said, "Geeze, that was intense."

"Nothing worth having ever comes that easy. Just be glad you have such an open-minded mother!"

"Oh, I am, I am," Anna sighed. "Even if she wasn't all chill a few minutes ago."

Elsa glanced between both parents, brow furrowed. "Seems like I missed quite a bit while I was removing invisible substances from between my teeth."

Before anyone could answer, however, there was a tap on her shoulder. Elsa looked up to see a woman with brown hair and glasses, dressed almost as plainly as a teenager could get in a frumpy blue dress and a dark grey cardigan, buttoned up to her chin. She had a notebook and pen in her hands, and Anna felt almost positive she was going to ask her some kind of survey question.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for being rude," she offered immediately. "But… are you really… are you Elsa?"

The blonde's face transformed immediately into one of pleased surprise, like a conditioned response. Which it probably was. "Oh! Yes, yes I am."

"Wow," she breathed, elated now that she had confirmed. "I'm r-really sorry, but I'm just a huge fan of SEEK's work, both the music and the political stances you've taken."

"Oh, we haven't taken all that many political stances," Elsa said with a chuckle. "But I'm glad. Did you want an autograph?" Her hands were already raising.

"Y-yeah." The girl did seem ashamed of herself, but she still put the pen and paper into the star's hands. "God, I can't believe- I mean, in this random restaurant!"

"We eat just like you do," Elsa laughed. "Who can I make it out to?"

"Belle."

"Belle," she said slowly while writing out the name. "There you go."

"Thank you so much! This is really-"

"Wait!" Anna reached over and took the notebook with a smile. "I have something to add."

Both of them stared at her as she took the pen, as well. "What are you doing?" Elsa hissed. "Don't mess up the autograph, getting one from me is obviously important to her!"

"I won't, I swear," she whispered back as she began to sketch. Within seconds, Elsa's wariness melted away and she smiled, even while Belle stood there in complete confusion.

"So… do you live around here?"

Blinking, the girl pushed up her glasses. Things had been pretty quiet for nearly a minute, even Mr. and Mrs. Mayberry holding their peace rather than encroach on a moment that had little to do with them. "Me? Oh, y-yes. I'm from Quebec, but going to U of T."

"That's where I'm heading in the Fall," Anna said absentmindedly.

"Yes. Um… I really don't mean to be rude, but… what are you doing with my notebook?"

"Just… finishing… this." Turning the book around, she showed the girl a doodle she had done on the opposite page of Elsa smiling gently. The diva herself looked down shyly, but her own smile said she was obviously humbled in the best of ways.

"Wow… I can't believe you did something this good, this quickly!" Her nervous hands took it, glancing between the signature on one page and the sketch on the other. "What's- I mean, are you going to do SEEK's new album art? Is that what this meeting's about?"

"Meeting?" Elsa asked. Then she seemed to catch on, and nodded with a light laugh. "Ahhh, no, no, this is just a lunch with friends! Nothing business-related like that."

"Oh. Then, um, how did you meet?"

Anna smiled at Elsa for just a second before she said, "I force-fed her waffles."

_"YOU WHAT?!"_

~ o ~

The airport terminal had never seemed so bleak and desolate as it did that evening. All Anna wanted to do was climb onto whatever plane Elsa was about to board and take off into the sunset, be her little "kept girl" and never have to leave her side. But that wasn't in the cards.

"I'll see you soon," Elsa kept repeating, even as fat tears slid down Anna's cheeks. But they weren't the same distraught, panicked, or burning-with-rage ones that she had been experiencing so often lately. They were almost a comfort in the face of the loss she was about to feel.

"I know. But I…" Her shoulders rose and fell. "What can I say? I'm a selfish brat."

Elsa shook her head from side to side, clinging to her for a moment. "If… you really want me to sta-"

"STOP. No. Don't give me that power; you have a job to do, and it's a job in Madison Square Garden in front of a bajillion fans, and… and I'm gonna be watching you, okay? Somehow, some way, I'm gonna watch that show. And even if I can't, I'll be sitting at home, being so proud of you, and wishing I was screaming my lungs out for you again."

"Alright," she whispered with a sad little smile. "I was lowkey hoping you would talk me into staying, but… if you did, knowing how many fans it would disappoint, you wouldn't be my Anna." Then she blinked. "Did… I say that last part out loud?"

"You did, you did. And I loved it."

They both stopped to look at each other. Elsa opened her mouth, but Anna laid an index finger across her lips.

"Not yet."

"Not yet," the pop star agreed quietly. "When we're ready. I… I do, though."

"Yeah. Me too. But… until we know _how…_ "

"Right, yes. It's better not to jump the gun."

Embracing Elsa again, she breathed into her shoulder in a voice so strained it sounded like she had a half-tonne weight resting on her back, _"God,_ do I wanna jump the gun…"

"I know." Drawing back, Elsa grasped her hands, squeezing them hard. "But we'll always have Ibiza. And… I'll-"

"See you soon," they both said in unison. Then Anna whispered, "I need that."

"Me, too. Keep drawing for me."

"Keep singing for me. And playing; don't get rusty again."

"I won't. Call you tonight?"

"Yeah! Safe flight!"

As they had discussed during their flight back to Anna's homeland, their goodbye was going to take place in a public airport. No matter how close they appeared, it was all excusable so far; a kiss would be too much. No matter how much they yearned to push the limits and expose themselves, they would let their lips have only met on the island. For now.

But there was an image on Anna's phone that Elsa had taken that would help her weather the months and years to come before they could truly be together. One she cherished in her mind as she waved to Elsa, watching her pass through security with the greatest of ease and approach her gate. Watched her turn back to wave again, to blow a kiss. As she reached up to catch it like the goofy romantic she was apparently turning into.

A selfie of Elsa cuddling her in a way that was clearly more than platonic, both their faces flushed and the blankets up to their chins, smiles full of possibilities for the future. And Elsa was crazy good at selfies.

_~ To Be CONCLUDED ~_


	38. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, REALLY pleased all of you have liked a fic that came from a single prompt as much as you have. I got really attached to this AU as it went along; it's going to stay with me for a while. Honestly, I know that it's hard for some of you (with good reason) to see me as anything other than The Cake Fic Writer, and for this fic to have NO smut might have disappointed some of you. So thank you to those of you who went out on a limb and read it anyway, especially if you ended up enjoying it!
> 
> As for those of you who wanted a sequel and/or spinoff… it's being given serious consideration. It won't be fully focused on Elsanna, and WILL have smut, so I'll understand if most of you give it a miss. You'll have my friend Matey (just in case she doesn't want to be named, that's a nickname) to thank if it sees the light of day; a great deal of it was her idea in the first place.
> 
> Anyway, for the time being, I hope you enjoy the grand finale.

_~ Epilogue ~_

The month that drifted by after her adventures overseas almost seemed like it wasn't happening. Of course, the week spent in the Mediterranean had been equally dreamlike and bizarre, but this was a different kind of surreality.

Kristoff and Rapunzel had grilled Anna for all manner of details. At some point, as much as she resisted, she had to show them that somewhat-suggestive selfie as evidence that she wasn't delirious. Then she had to swat Rapunzel's phone out of her hands because she whipped it out the moment she saw, desperate to Tweet about what she had just found out — which absolutely could not be allowed. Once they had the "coming out is not something you can do _for_ someone else or it makes you a really crappy person" conversation, Rapunzel ultimately relented and said she would keep Elsa's secret.

What didn't help was the way Elsa kept behaving. At the Madison Square Garden show, she played a stirring rendition of Elton John's "Someone Saved My Life Tonight" on the piano, singing lead vocals with the other three SEEK girls singing the backup and chorus parts. She dedicated it to "My good friend, Anna." Seemed for now, that was the best she could manage in a public setting — and it was enough to set the named redhead blushing and squealing into a throw pillow.

That wasn't all. She mentioned Anna on the Late Show, and again during the final concert of their tour in LA. Media slowly began to wonder who "Anna" was, but there was no mention of them being in a relationship other than platonic. Nothing well-founded, anyway. In the absence of anything juicier about the elusive "friend", the subject floundered and faded in the face of gushing about Elsa's previously-unknown skill with the piano.

There was one less-than-pleasant surprise: Anna's phone bill. It wasn't something she had thought about when making sure her phone was able to function while overseas, but apparently, she ran up several hundred dollars in charges that she hadn't realised would incur. After a day of worrying herself sick about how she was going to pay it, Elsa was able to assure her she would cover the cost, claiming she should have known better than to let Anna use her phone willy-nilly on Ibiza without warning her about the consequences, and it was therefore her responsibility. Her parents didn't quite agree, but neither did they forbid the star from covering the obscenely high fees.

That was balanced out by her mother answering the door one afternoon to find none other than Esmé standing on their fuzzy green doormat, a scarf covering most of her hair and those large sunglasses in place. It didn't take long for Anna to bowl Mom over and hug her, inviting her in. Turned out that she had asked Elsa for the address when she knew she was going to be in Toronto for a small guest spot in a movie being filmed there. She declined their offers to let her spend the night, saying the studio was footing the hotel bill for her and it would be a waste not to take advantage.

And, as it turned out, she also wanted to meet Rapunzel — not so much for the girl's own sake, but more because she considered Anna a good friend and wanted to do her a favour. The poor fan nearly fainted again, but Anna was able to swoop in through the door and catch her just in time. She continued to mainly stare at Esmé all through the visit, barely speaking, and only when they were about to leave did she manage to squeal out that she loved her. Just that: _"I love you!"_ without the qualifiers of why, such as her singing or her fashion sense. Anna knew that's probably what she meant… or had it been a slip of the tongue, revealing her true feelings? Either way, Esmé told her she was sweet and kissed her cheek, which made Rapunzel finally lose consciousness, after all.

Every night, without fail, Elsa would at the absolute least text Anna and let her know that she was exhausted but thinking of her. Despite her mother's misgivings, her warnings that she would go back to her "real life" and forget all about the random ginger she picked up in Canada, the pop star never missed a single day. Most days, they would text back and forth many times, and would have a few minutes to call or Skype at the end of the night when things were less hectic.

And they got closer. Still those three little words — so easy for a nervous Punzie to blurt out — eluded them, but they showed they cared in other ways. Anna did sketch an album cover for SEEK, which Elsa said she wanted to run by the studio; they would probably throw all kinds of fits about her bothering them with untested talent, but she was determined. At first, Anna refused to do such a thing, stating the skill level of her illustration wasn't worth that kind of attention… until a random art mailer showed up at her front door unannounced. There could be no denying her ability to be stubborn.

Throughout all of that, Anna had a more typical summer, all things concerned. She went swimming with Kristoff and Rapunzel, finally introducing the two who seemed to get along pretty well. Once she got over the shock of Kristoff being gay, her budding crush evaporated easily enough. They began to hang out on a regular basis — or as regularly as the homeschooled girl's strict mother would allow, at any rate.

There was a tense argument one afternoon about whether or not Punzie was only hanging out with Anna because of her connections with Elsa and SEEK. It ended with Rapunzel in tears, and the other two wound up comforting her and springing for ice cream to make up for the misunderstanding. The poor friendless girl was just really happy to have people to associate with besides a couple of weird neighbour boys who were also homeschooled, and was sorry she hadn't shown it properly.

When Anna and her mother went down to the university's enrolment services to inquire about financial aid, they happened to run into Belle, who was trying to work out some kind of discrepancy in her bill from her recently-finished freshman year. After chatting in the line for a while, they exchanged numbers so Anna could ask about any textbooks Belle might have that would make the prohibative costs a little easier on her and her family. Privately, she thought it was nice to be going into her college experience with a new friend already made.

Then, of course, came the day the envelope arrived.

A lot of discussion was made about said envelope. Her parents weren't thrilled, but her mother was more vocal about her concerns. Kristoff and Rapunzel were all for it, of course, but Kristoff also cautioned her to be careful about how different it would probably be from the idyllic week on the Balearic Island. Rapunzel just wanted to see all the photos.

Her parents were unable to dissuade her, so in the end, Anna Mayberry found herself heading to the airport once again, bags packed and heart beating wildly. This time, there wasn't even a trace of fear.

~ o ~

Until she arrived.

"Who in the fuck are you?"

"I get that a lot," Anna breathed in Kida's direction, ducking her head slightly as her heart rate spiked. "Um… I'm Anna, Elsa should be expecting me?"

"What? Oh… yes, it seems like she said something about you coming. Sorry to have been so cold to you; we get a lot of fans sniffing around outside."

The tall, well-toned woman offered her hand, which was an oddly formal introduction but it worked. Anna shook it, then whispered, "You're fine. Can… I come in, or should I wait for her to come get me?"

"No, no; you got past security, so your ID must check out. Follow me."

Anna was more than happy to follow. Privately, she was admiring how Kida looked in her sports bra and gym shorts, but she didn't let herself focus on it; she was a taken woman now. A happily taken woman! Still, a little window-shopping never hurt anyone.

"I'm… actually surprised you didn't have security answer the door," Anna babbled as they walked down the long hallway, glancing at the closed-off doors and the red lights over them. Most were turned off, but she did spot one gently glowing. "I mean, with all the sensitive stuff going on in here, the potential leaks…"

"We did. You know I have black belts in taekwondo, judo, and aikido, right? Plus karate, though I only tested up through red before I moved on."

"Yeah, of course. Kick _my_ ass." Before that comment could linger too long, Anna followed up, "B-but I knew that, I just didn't… you know. You're the talent, you shouldn't _have_ to be security, too."

"That's why we have the front desk guys. I'm just the _second_ line of defense." They walked a few more paces, Anna's eyes wandering down to toned, tattooed calves again, before Kida finally asked, "Do you always check out your girlfriend's coworkers when you're on your way to see her?"

"Do I- WHAT?! Oh, I- how did you-" But Kida was merely smirking over her shoulder, eyes flinty and fierce. "W-wait, seriously, could you tell I was or did you just guess?"

"You were too quiet. But… I could also see you ogling in the reflections of the platinum albums hanging along these walls, the glass in the frames."

"You gotta be shitting me."

"Nope. My dad was a marine; taught me to always keep my eyes open." Without turning around fully, she held up a hand and wagged a finger back and forth. "Careful with your flirting, or you'll upset my Milo. Not that you have much to fear from him; he's a pussycat. It's just not nice, is all."

"I promise I wasn't going to! God, you just have nice legs!"

Laughing, she came to a stop in front of a door, bleached locks swirling gently. "Well, thank you, I think. Anyway, you're welcome to come in; we were listening to the playback and making notations. Nothing very fun, but better than standing around out here."

"Sure," Anna responded immediately. "I mean, if you don't think it'll be a problem — and it won't! Not from me!"

Rolling her eyes, Kida merely pushed open the door.

"-and that's _two_ seconds longer than it _needs_ to be!" a shrill voice was exclaiming. Anna noticed Kida wince. "I don't see why we can't just cut it down! You know radio stations love shorter songs, anyway!"

"Because it ties the entire song together." _That_ was her girlfriend. Anna could never, ever forget her voice, no matter how upset or angry it happened to be. "Without that moment, it's just like every other Taylor-Rihanna-Beyoncé hit on the radio!"

"It's unnecessary! Maybe on the album version, but on the single-"

"Stop splitting hairs like this," Esmé sighed as they rounded the corner into the recording booth. Anna took in the sight of three superstars — one of whom she had kissed, another whom she had groped very briefly and WHAT on EARTH was her _LIFE_ — arguing while standing around a table with four coffee cups, all of which had tags from teabags hanging over the sides. Nearby were microphones on boom stands, snaking out from the glass panes that led to mixing boards. Elsa, as she had expected, was in blue yoga pants and a baggy grey t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, and Esmé in jean shorts and a red tank. Snow, however, was wearing a flouncy blue skirt and a crop top with lace, hose and heels; she looked ready to go out afterward.

That is, if she didn't shout herself hoarse first.

 _"How_ is it splitting hairs?" the petite woman half-squealed. "This is our livelihood! You really think I wanna go back to my old life, scrubbing floors, living with my seven foster-uncles?! SEEK is a success, and it will continue to _be_ a success if I have to fight for it every step of the way!"

"Wow," Anna breathed out the side of her mouth to Kida. "Is she always like this?"

"The Snow the world doesn't see," she muttered back.

However, the mutterings brought Esmé around, and when she spotted Anna her face transformed from one of annoyed boredom to a broad grin. Slipping away from her two friends with the scheming face of a child trying to sneak an extra cookie, she was able to cross the room before either of them could figure out what was going on. Pretty easily due to her stature, she swept Anna into a crushing hug.

"Hey there, gorgeous," she giggled softly, pecking her on the cheek. When Anna sputtered and blinked, trying to draw back to gape at her, she laughed more. "Sorry, had to pay you back for that butt-pinch somehow."

"A-and you have! Now put me down, I… I have other kisses to collect."

When Esmé immediately stepped to one side, she saw Elsa gazing across at her. Expression completely transported, uplifted, just from having heard Anna's voice — and it only got more enthusiastic when she saw her. Her hands came up and vibrated in pure joy for a moment before she dashed forward, plastering Anna against the nearest wall and locking lips with her, fingertips gouging into her shoulders.

"Can't let anybody outdo her," Esmé griped jokingly, arms folded but face still bemused. But Elsa and Anna were still going. Kida shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of her neck. "Okay, okay, let her come up for air!"

"No," was all Elsa said before attacking again. Anna found herself melting completely; she didn't have the energy or desire to stop her girlfriend now. All she could do was press her forearms into her back, fingers splaying slightly.

"Woooow," Snow finally said in a low voice, edging very carefully past them. "That's… okay, I think I need a cold bottle of apple juice. We'll save introductions for another time." Anna was just barely able to notice the youngest SEEK member's blush when she slit an eye open, but she couldn't hold it that way very long. The blonde devouring her mouth was doing far too good a job.

Oh, how Anna wanted it. Wanted HER, needed more, but they were in a public space! Not entirely, but public enough that they were already pushing past the usual sense of decency. But with Elsa being so insistent, she was inclined to care a little less.

"Maybe we should, um, go check on the mixing process with our producer," Kida put in with a curl of her lip. It was clear by that point that she wasn't as relaxed around such happenings as Esmé, but whether that was because they were two women or just that it was getting to be a little obscene, Anna couldn't know.

"Go for it," Esmé laughed. "I'm just trying to decide if I should take out my phone or not." When Anna's hand came up and handed over her own phone, she laughed even harder. "Seriously, I'm gonna do the thing."

"Do the thing," Anna panted hotly as she bit down on Elsa's lip, causing her to groan gratefully. They both became entwined again, and she didn't have any idea how long had passed before she became aware of her surroundings again. But by that time, Esmé was the only other person in the room, and the phone was still aimed at them.

"O-ohhh-kay," Elsa panted as she drew back weakly, eyes closed as she quivered. Now her hands were braced against the wall instead of Anna herself, and she took in great, heaving breaths. "Ohhh. Yeah, I needed… that was good."

Nodding, Anna looked over at Esmé with a coy little smirk. "Still going?"

"Yep."

"Good." Her hands moved down to Elsa's behind, squeezing — earning her a gasp and a spinal curve from the pop star. To the camera, she announced, "This? This is my booty. All mine, not yours. Okay?"

"Okay," Esmé answered, as if she were the one really being addressed. "Anything else you have to add, Elsa?"

"Nope!" Elsa laughed breathlessly, looking back down at Anna with eyes full of affections and desires untold. "That… about covers it. She owns me."

Anna's hand came up and made a clipping motion with two fingers. Obediently, Esmé stopped recording. She put her hands on her hips as she watched them continue to make out like horny attendees of junior prom who escaped to a broom closet. "You two can stop now."

"Can we?" Anna breathed. But in the end, Elsa did leave a final kiss on the tip of her nose and pulled backward, reaching down to collect Anna's hands and swing them back and forth.

"We'll put this on pause."

"You do that, Els'," Esmé laughed as she reached over to slide the phone back into Anna's pocket for her. "What are you gonna do with that video, anyway? Post it to Insta?"

"NO!" both of them burst out at once. Elsa laughed, and Anna ducked her head and followed up with, "Are you high?! Everybody will know about us, and that'll make Elsa a walking tabloid article for months!"

"It's going to happen anyway," Elsa responded reasonably, nuzzling her cheek with her nose. "There's no way we can avoid every camera lens in North America forever. Maybe we should post it ourselves; take control of the leak."

When Anna didn't answer right away, Esmé hummed and tapped her cheek with her index finger. Anna finally felt prompted to whisper, "Are you serious? You're ready for everybody to know?"

"I've always been ready. I just wasn't ready for you to be harassed because of it."

"Yeah, you're right, it's only a matter of time. Like they got Esmé helping the farmers."

"They did," Esmé grunted with a roll of her eyes. "And I thought none of them would care enough about SEEK to recognise me…"

Eyes alight with energy, Anna shrugged as she said, "So let's do it. I'll message you the video and you can post it to your Insta or something; that way you can trim it down to the part you want to share, or maybe even just a screencap of one frame."

"Why me?" Elsa asked. "It's on your phone, and you're the one who's going to be more… exposed. Seems that you should have the right and privilege."

"Because if I post it to mine, people will think it's a fake," she snorted. Watching Elsa nod glumly, she pulled her into another embrace as she whispered, "But I'll like it and comment. So people can know it's me."

"Might want to go through and clean up your online shit first," Esmé sighed from over by the tea mugs; looked like she had grown bored with just standing there. "All social media. The less skeletons lying around, open to the public…"

"I don't have any skeletons!"

"Don't you? Trust me, just make every post friends-only that isn't just a cute selfie. Even then, make sure you're not giving away your address or something sensitive in any of them, either." When Anna still seemed unsure, she lowered her mug after taking a drink. _"Trust_ me."

Shrugging, Elsa whispered, "It's the same advice she gave me, and she turned out to be right; I protected my old Facebook but not Instagram, and someone was able to figure out my license plate number from a couple of different shots. I had to get a new car _and_ plates to avoid crowds of people hanging around my car all the time."

"Then I'll do that tonight. Get to working on deleting old dumb Tweets so we can make the big announcement."

"No, you won't."

"I won't?" Another kiss, slower, more deliberate. Grinding. When it broke, Anna could just barely whisper, "I w-won't."

At that moment, while they were looking deep into each other's eyes and entertaining the deep, profound promises of what was to come once the sun went down, Esmé walked up beside them and said in a low murmur, "Want me to be camerawoman again?"

That got her chased around the room at top speed by a red-flushed Elsa, screaming obscenities that Anna didn't even know she knew. Certainly, this was far and away a contrast to the elegant, sultry Elsa who had first appeared before her on a dazzling throne, or even the one from moments ago that had been promising to deflower her within hours.

And she loved all Elsas. Each facet was part of the dazzling gem she had fallen for, and she wouldn't trade a single trait, a single flaw.

When both SEEK members finally gave up on the chase, panting and laughing at themselves, Elsa looked up to see Anna gazing at her. Still laughing, she asked, "Are you okay?"

The question was familiar. Therefore, Anna gave a familiar answer.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Her cheeks bunched up, eyes watering. "Thank you."

"For what?" Elsa asked, bewildered at Anna's mood. Though Esmé seemed to sense "what", and began to tiptoe out of the room, shooting Anna a wink as she passed. She thought she heard the word "gaylets" murmured, but it could have been her imagination.

"For… finding me on Twitter. And just now, and everything in between. Being you, and being a you that can love me."

Mouth forming a silent "oh" for a moment, Elsa's flush didn't fade as she took a few steps closer. "It's been my pleasure. Honestly, I… I can't believe how close I came to not finding the one. Almost enough to make me return to Catholicism."

"Except for that pesky 'we don't approve of gays' thing?"

"Except for that," she acknowledged with a smirk, drawing Anna in for a warmer, less sexually-charged hug. "I missed you. And I'm happy you're here now."

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"I love you, Elsa Valentine."

Elsa blinked, then smiled gently, pushing their noses very gently together. "I was, as it turns out. I love you, too, Anna Mayberry."

"Awesome." When Elsa burst out laughing, Anna shut her up with a kiss that stretched on for several seconds. "Now… I'll let you get back to work."

"Awww, but I don't want to work," she pouted. "Let's sneak out of here to the hotel."

"Work first, hotel later," Anna said in a comically stern voice. _"And_ after we eat dinner. Have you had lunch today? Breakfast?"

"I had a nutrient shake for lunch, and a muffin and coffee for breakfast. I know," she headed her off, "I know it isn't much, but at least I didn't skip entirely. It's hard for me to sing on a very full stomach; comes out sounding odd. But like I said, I didn't skip."

Nodding, she kissed the side of Elsa's neck and whispered, "Better than nothing, yeah. But I still want us to have a huge dinner tonight."

"And you for dessert?" The little gasp made Elsa's grin even wider. "You're so easy."

"Am I? Would explain why you're so confident about tonight, eh?"

 _"Wow._ I meant to tease, and you're trying to make out I'm insulting you! How can you be so cruel when you're Canadian? I thought that wasn't allowed up there."

"Just shut up and kiss me again before you go back to singing your little heart out."

"Yes, ma'am. You do own me."

"I do."

As their lips entwined again, Anna had a feeling that wouldn't be the most important way she would ever speak those last two words. Only time would tell.

_~ The Beginning ~_


End file.
